Until I Found You
by AndiStar86
Summary: Rachel is placed in foster care at 4 years old. Never knowing her mother or where she came from. She is the new kid at a new school, she finds life long friends she never knew she needed. And meets her mother she never knew existed. I kind of suck at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had an idea pop into my head and thought why not make a fic out of it. Well this story will have Rachel in a foster home. Her father's died in a car crash when she was 4. Not having any information regarding her mother. She is placed in foster care. Now I have no idea about foster care, but I will do my best at writing it.**

**Character breakdown.**

**Rachel 11**

**Kitty 13 Foster sister**

**Marley 10 Foster sister**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel sighed in frustration as she struggled to lace up her much to small, worn out, dingy red converse. Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, the small girl panicked quickening her pace to complete the task at hand. Looking at the time on the alarm clock it read 7:15. She knew that she was due at the kitchen table at 7 o'clock but was late getting into the bathroom to get ready because of her foster sister Kitty. She was the quintessential bubbly blonde all parents wanted to adopt but, she could be really mean. Of course, if she said something then she was accused of being a tattle tell, or a lair.

She rushed to grab her backpack, then made a sprint to the door. Upon opening it, she came face to face (or in her case face to waist) with her foster father. Her stomach dropped in dread. He was built like a lumberjack. Very tall, scruffy faced and had a large belly.

He leaned down with a slight agitated stare, "I thought I made the rules clear. It's already after 7:15. So there better be a good reason why you weren't at the table at 7 o'clock." His tone was low but threatening.

She peered up at her foster father with large frightened brown eyes. "I… didn't get t – to the bathroom until ten till seven Sr." Rachel stammered quickly looking down at her shoes, to avoid the angry stare her foster father was currently giving her.

The next thing she knew she was being yanked forward by her arm and practically dragged out of her room. She winced at the tight grip, that was sure to leave a mark. Then she was stumbling down the stairs, as she struggled to keep up with the much larger steps of her foster father.

"Since you have such a hard time remembering to follow the rules I set and keeping the time, you can sit at the table without breakfast and wait until it's time to catch the bus while you watch everyone else finish eating." He says releasing her none to gently into the chair at the end of the table."

Looking down at her hands, scared and hungry, she knew better than to complain or show any type of defiance. Feeling her hand being pulled into another, the small girl looks to her left and finds that it's her younger foster sister Marley. She is the only one in this house to ever be any kind of nice to her. As Marley squeezes her hand in a show of support, Rachel offers a small smile in thanks.

After taking a bite of her toast, and washing it down with orange juice, Kitty looked to Rachel. "So stumpy, want a slice of toast?" She questions menacingly. "Oh that's right you can't have any." She taunts with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes, she has a smart remark at the tip of her tongue, but her foster mother comes into the dining room ushering all the kids out of the room and out the door.

She rushed with the others and boarded the school bus taking her seat next to Marley and stared out the window as they headed to school.

* * *

Rachel stood at her looker struggling with the lock. It had been giving her trouble all week, so she was totally frustrated. It was her first week at this new school and her third school this year. With a sigh, she finally opened her locker and switched out her books for the next few classes.

Once she gets what she needs she turned around, and sees a tall blonde girl on the floor picking up her books. Frowning she witness some 8th grade boys laughing at her. She hated bullying. Even though she is bullied at home and at school, she hated to see it happen to anyone else. Deciding she was going to help, she walks up to the young girl and crouches down to help her pick up the books scattered on the floor.

Glancing up the tall blonde, smiles. "Thank you." She says as she continues to collect her books.

"No need to thank me. I'm sorry this happened." The small brunette reaches her hand out to touch the blondes in sympathy. "These boys can be immature jerks. Pay them no mind."

"What did you just say?" One of the boys says offended.

Standing up she turns to glare at them, "You heard me. All of you are immature and barbaric. Have you nothing else to do with your time than bullying people?" The tiny diva counters with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up freak. No one asked for your opinion." The taller of the two boys says, shoving her hard into the lockers behind her.

Wincing in pain, Rachel felt like all the air was pushed out of her. She leaned over slightly to catch her breath and feels a hand on her back rubbing her in a comforting manner.

"You okay?" The tall blonde asked in a concerned tone.

Tilting her head up she made and held eye contact with the girl. "I'll be fine, thank you for asking." She said between heavy breathing.

After a few moments Rachel was able to move, even though she was in pain it was bearable.

"Did you want help to the nurse's office?" She offered.

"No, I'm okay, thank you."

"Okay good. Thank you for helping me, I'm Brittany," The tall bubbly blonde introduces herself.

"I'm Rachel."

Acting on impulse Brittany throws herself at the small girl and hugs her. "I hope we can be really good friends."

She stiffened at the hug, her back was aching, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings. "I would like that." She responds shyly. She's never had anyone willingly want to be her friend before.

"Hey Britt, who's your new friend? And why do you have all your books out?" A pretty Latina asks curiously.

"Oh, hey Sannie. This is Rachie my new friend." Brittany states excitedly reaching out a hand for Santana to hold.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, nice to meet you." The small girl says in introduction.

"Santana," she said with a nod then turns back to look at Brittany again.

Brittany turns around to put her books away since she only needed a notebook and her history book to take notes.

Rachel hands her the rest of her books as Santana leaned against the lockers beside Brittany's. "So why are all your books out Britt?" She kind of had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was said. If the stiff posture and closed eyes she saw was anything to go by.

Closing her locker, she takes a deep breath then takes to glancing at Santana hoping she won't get mad. "Sannie" She says gently. "I- Um, the 8th grade boys pushed them out of my hand. And then they called me stupid." She rushed out nervously. She knew how Santana got when others picked on her.

"They what? Who? Give me names?" The fiery Latina states in anger.

"Sannie please don't do anything. I don't want you to get into any trouble." She attempts to calm the enraged brunette. "Please," she pleaded.

Calming down at the plea, she looked at the smaller girl beside her best friend. "So, you seen what happened?"

Eyes wide Rachel nodded. "Yes I- um, they were really mean to her, but I helped her with her books."

"Rachie that's not all. You stood up to them and got hurt." The tall blonde says with a pout she hates violence of any kind.

Shocked was putting it lightly, but Santana was completely grateful that Rachel would stand up to the A-holes in this school. It was admirable. "Thank you, Rachel. Anyone who would defend Britt here while I wasn't around to help her is okay in my books." Santana stays with sincerity.

"It was really no problem." She responds shyly.

The girls continued to talk and get to know each other more while they made their way to the library for study hall that they all shared. Rachel was pleasantly surprised that she was making friends and was hopeful that her time at this school would be better than any of her others.

* * *

Santana was over this day already. She was seated with Quinn, and this other blonde girl named Kitty, at the more popular side of the cafeteria. The girl rubbed her the wrong way, but Quinn insisted on giving her a chance.

"Oh my god, did you see Puck this morning? He looks so cute." Kitty gushes.

Rolling her eyes (Kitty was really full of herself she thought) Santana turns to ask Quinn where Britt was, when she saw her come into the cafeteria with Rachel.

Usually Rachel just stayed in the library or hung out in the tutoring classroom during lunch, but Brittany insisted she come with her to lunch and meet her other friends.

Smiling Santana was happy to see both girls. She was getting annoyed with Kitty and needed a distraction. "Hey Britt, Rach."

Both girls sat down across from the other girls. Rachel looked down not wanting to meet anyone in the eye. She knew Kitty was there and would probably ruin any chance she had of keeping her new friends.

Kitty scowled in annoyance "What are you doing here troll? Isn't it enough to have to share a room with you, I have to see you at school as well." She says in irritation.

Looking up to meet Kitty's eyes. "I didn't come here on purpose. I was invited by Brittany, but if I'm such a bother to you I'll just leave." The small brunette states sadly standing up from her seated position.

Not liking the way Kitty was addressing the smaller girl, Santana stood up as well. "Hey Rach, you don't have to go."

"Yeah Rachie I don't want you to go. If Kitty has a problem, she can leave." Brittany states looking at the smaller girl.

Glaring at Rachel, Kitty did not like how her friends were taking her side and just brushed her off. "Look if she wants to leave let her. She will probably just wine and blab about musicals like always." Kitty scoffs.

Rolling her eyes. "Okay well if she wants to leave then we'll go to." Santana says.

"You really don't have to do that." The small diva was shocked. She never expected Santana to stick up for her.

"Its fine. I already told you before, anyone who would stick up for Britt is a friend of mine. So, let's just move our lunch to the quad outside." Santana suggested, picking up her lunch.

Shrugging her shoulders Rachel agreed grabbing her own lunch. Britt jumped in excitement. She loved eating outside. They only ate inside because that was what Kitty preferred.

Shocked and angry Kitty couldn't believe they were siding with that thing. "You guys are ditching me? For that troll?" Kitty snaps.

"You know what? Call her a troll one more time and you will be eating a knuckle sandwich for lunch." Santana says getting into Kitty's face.

Not wanting Santana to get into trouble Quinn intervenes. "San, let it go please, she's not worth it." She tries to calm the angry Latina. Nodding the taller brunette walks over and grabs Rachel by her hand and leads her out to the quad.

Kitty watched the retreating forms of Rachel, Britt and Santana with a scowl. "Can you believe this? Just wait till she gets home. She won't have Santana to protect her there." She says with a sneer.

"Wow, and to think I thought you were cool. But your nothing but a big bully, and a jealous one at that." Quinn states appalled. She picks up her lunch and follows her friends out to the quad. Leaving a steaming Kitty behind.

She was so dead, thought Kitty. If Rachel thought she could get away with taking her friends, she had another thing coming to her. She really needed Quinn to like her. The blonde's older sister was the key to making it on the Cheerios Freshman year.

* * *

For the first time Rachel actually enjoyed lunch at school. Brittany and her friends were really nice to her. Something she wasn't used to.

It was now the end of the day and she had English last period. Grabbing her book from her locker she made her way quickly to class.

"Hey short stack, what's the rush?"

Skidding to a halt she smiles. "Oh hey Santana. I just didn't want to be late." She says switching her English book from her left hand to her right. "That and I really don't want to sit next to that Jacob kid. He gives me the creeps." She admits with a shudder.

Nodding in understanding. "I totally get it. You can come sit with me." Santana states, pulling her down the hall and into the classroom by her free hand.

* * *

Shelby had been offered the new English position after the old teacher left for personal reasons. She had spent the past few years in Akron with her parents. She promised them she would take a break. She had been working as a Broadway actress for about 7 years straight. Then jumped into screenwriting, but soon found herself burned out. She loved working but her family could see it was taking a toll on her, so she moved back home, went back to school, got her degree in music and minored in English.

The only thing missing from her life was her baby. She tried to not think about it. It had been the reason she immersed herself in work continuously. Her daughter would be 11 years old and most likely in 6th or 7th grade. Memories of her pregnancy plagued her mind constantly since she returned home, but again she threw herself into school, and now work.

It had been a pretty good first day so far. The kids here were typical. And the teachers seemed pretty nice. She shuffled a stack of papers from the last class and placed them in her filing cabinet. Watching as all the students made their way into her classroom, she noticed this was her biggest class. All of her tables were full. Pulling out her roll call sheet, she began to call the names listed below.

Eyes wide in shock, she gazed upon the name she never thought she would see again. There directly in front of her was her daughter's name. She was sure it could be another kid. It didn't necessarily have to be her daughter.

"Rachel Berry?" She called out calmly, but on the inside, she was freaking out.

A small brunette in the back seated next to another brunette. Raised her hand and said here. She made eye contact with the small girl and held if for a few seconds longer than she should have. She continued to do roll call and introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I am Ms. Corcoran, your new English teacher." Walking out and around to the front of her desk, she asked if everyone could please stand and introduce themselves.

"Okay class I'll go first. My name is Shelby Corcoran. I'm originally from Akron, I lived in New York for almost a decade. But now I'm here in Lima teaching English. Oh, and I love Barbra Streisand" Shelby states.

One by one all the students gave their names, ages, grade, where they are from and their favorite hobbies. The next kid was the taller of the two brunettes and Shelby was getting nervous, though you could never tell. She masked her emotions very well.

Standing up in her seat. "Hi, my name is Santana, I'm 12 years old and in the 7th grade. I am originally from Lima. My favorite pastime is hanging with my friends. I plan on being a cheerio once I graduate from middle school." Santana stated confidently.

It was finally Rachel's turn and she looked kind of nervous. Santana leaned over and whispered something in her ear. With a nod the small girl stood up and with her stood the other girl.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. I am 11 years old and in the 7th grade. I'm not sure where I'm from actually. I kind of move around a lot. Anyways I live with two foster sisters and my foster parents. I love to sing, and my dream is to be on Broadway one day." Rachel states quickly. She sits down and pulls the Latina girl with her.

The bell rang effectively braking Shelby out of her thoughts. She sees Rachel walk out with the other brunette. As the door closes, she sits and slumps into her chair. Trying to catch her breath she can't believe what she just heard. Could that little girl actually be her kid? It sounded too good to be true. But what worried her the most was that she wasn't with her dads. What happened? And why was she in foster care and not placed with her, or why wasn't she notified?

No longer able to just sit she quickly got herself together and made her way to her car. She had some phone calls to make and if it was true that this little girl was hers, she was going to get custody. She'd spent the better part of 11 years alone. She will not allow her kid to live from home to home and be alone too.

**I hope everyone enjoyed my new story. And a special thanks to my beta You Rock. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was after 9 p.m. and Shelby was nowhere close to having any answers. She called her lawyer and told him what the situation was, but he said the best he could do was investigate and get back to her before the end of the week. Then he had the nerve to tell her she shouldn't say anything to Rachel until it was indeed confirmed she was her daughter and she had absolutely no idea how to do that.

Rubbing her temples in irritation, she decided to get up and get herself ready for the next day. She knew in the deepest part of her soul that Rachel was in fact her daughter, but what worried her was the fact she was in foster care. She didn't know if she was safe, happy, sad, or lonely. She had so many questions like what happened to the young girl's fathers. If she had known nothing else, she had known that those two men wanted her baby more than anything and she never dreamed they would have abandoned her.

She had been deep in thought all evening unsure of how best to proceed. By the time she had tried to eat, taking a shower, and completed her nightly routine she realized it was half past ten. With a sigh, she figured it was time to try and get some sleep and hopefully things would work themselves out soon.

* * *

Rachel made sure she was up extra early and was the first to get ready this morning. She was in the kitchen fixing herself a slice of toast when she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist.

Looking to her side she sees its her foster father Hank. He doesn't look angry but it's hard to tell at times.

"Good morning Hank, would you like me to make you some toast?" The small girl asked gently. Not knowing what kind of mood her foster father was in.

Smiling "Yes thank you Rachel." He says walking into the dining room to wait.

Breathing out a sigh in relief, she continued with her task. She was happy that Hank was in a good mood, but it never lasted long. She never knew when the other shoe would drop. Half the time she stayed in the room reading or doing homework anything to stay out of sight.

Grabbing the plate of toast, she placed it on a tray with some coffee. Walking carefully out into the dining area where Hank sat reading his newspaper, she placed the food and coffee in front of him on the table, grabbing her own plate off his tray.

She glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost seven and her foster sisters weren't down yet as she took a seat at the far end and slowly ate her toast. Marley came in a few minutes shy of seven o'clock. Sitting next to the small brunette, she too began to eat some toast. Anna her foster mother made eggs, so everyone took a serving and sat back eating breakfast quietly. They had to leave for the bus at 7:30 as usual.

Kitty came barreling into the dining room at 7:15, sitting with a loud thump as she reached for a slice of toast when Hank slapped a hand on the table. "Drop it. You know the rules." Sighing Kitty slumped in her chair. This was so messed up, she didn't hear her alarm this morning, then she had the joys of a cold shower, now she was being denied breakfast. This day was already turning out to be crappy.

Walking out to the bus stop Rachel feels herself being pushed and nearly falls forward if it wasn't for Marley who happen to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"That's for not waking me up." Kitty snaps at the small girl.

Eyes wide with fright, the small girl takes a few steps back. "Like the way you woke me up yesterday?" She counters bravely.

Narrowing her eyes, she lunges forward only to be stopped by Marley. "Kitty, stop please. If you hurt her, you know you'll get in trouble."

Walking off to the side to cool off, she folds her arms in frustration. Rachel was really getting on her nerves.

"Thanks Marley." The small girl said walking to the far end of the sidewalk to continue their walk to the bus stop.

With a small smile she continues walking to the end of the block with Rachel. "No problem. I'm sorry she's so mean to you. Hopefully you can avoid her in school today."

"One can hope, can't they?" Rachel replies.

Once on the bus Rachel moved to the very back and sat. No one notices or pays any attention to her back there, and that's how she likes it. As the bus stops at its final stop of the morning, Rachel leaned her head on the window and closes her eyes for just a moment. As it often did while, her mind drifted off to what it would have been like if she had a mom. She knew she had one, but the case workers never said much. They said her files were missing and there was no information on her mom. No one had any idea who she was, where she was at or if she would have even cared if they did.

Jumping at the hand on her shoulder, she turns around to see that it's just Brittany. Smiling the blonde sits next to Rachel and leans into her so she could whisper. "I have something for you." She then reaches into her bag and pulls out this charm bracelet that has a duck charm, lion charm, and a batman charm. She grabs Rachels free hand and places it on her wrist.

She admired the extremely nice gesture but shook her head as she couldn't imagine how much this cost. "Brittany you didn't have to give me anything." She says. "I mean this looks really expensive." Rachel plays with the charms on the bracelet and notices a star. Furrowing her brows. "Is this mine?" She asks, pointing to the start shape charm. "I- I thank you."

Glancing at the bracelet in the small girl's possession Brittany nods. "Of course, silly and there is no need to thank me. You're one of us now and like Sannie says we take care of our own." She finishes that last sentence with a fierce look in her eyes then smiles brightly. "I'm going to go get Sannie, she's with Q copying homework like always." She gets up and makes her way to the front of the bus.

Looking down at her bracelet in awe she just couldn't believe how nice Brittany was. Her heart swelled with so much emotion at the thoughtfulness of the bubbly girl.

She feels her wrist being yanked upward. "Ow Kitty. What's your problem?" The small girl exclaims trying in vain to retract her wrist form the older blondes tight grip.

Glaring at Rachel, Kitty tightens her grip further. "What makes you so special? I have been friends with them since school started. How is it after just one day they include you in their little bubble?"

"I-"

"You must be black mailing them or something? Because no one in their right mind would be friends with you. Not even your own mother wanted you." Kitty sneers, at the broken looking diva.

"Let her go." Santana says from behind with a fist full of kitty's hair in her hands.

"Ow, what the hell San." Kitty winces and let's go of Rachel's hand that now looks bruised with small finger like prints.

Santana tugs Kitty out of the seat next to Rachel and pushes her aside. "Look Kitty I don't know what your problem is, but if I see you be anything other than nice to Rachel, so help me I'll rearrange your face." Santana threatens inches from the blonde's face.

"Girls, stop and sit down or I'll have you suspended from my bus." Came the booming voice of the driver and both girls gave a nod.

Glaring at the irritated Latina Kitty, decided the troll wasn't worth this much hassle and their foster dad would skin her alive if she was suspended from the bus, she turned around and stormed away to another seat.

Sitting down next to the small girl, Santana smiled leaning into her. "Hey you okay? She didn't hurt you too bad, did she?" Santana asks in concern. "What she said isn't true." She stated with honesty. "I'm sure you have a mom out there somewhere. Besides you have us now and we aren't going anywhere." Santana reassured.

Leaning over the seat in front of the small girl, Quinn smiled sadly as Brittany reached out to caress the small girl's wrist gently. "It looks pretty bad. We should get that iced when we get to school."

"I agree, we'll all go to our lockers then meet back at yours then Britts, Q, and I will walk you to the nurse's office." Santana says. She really didn't like the bruise that was forming on Rachels wrist.

Quinn shook her head on a sigh, grabbing and gently squeezing Rachel's uninjured hand. "Sorry, I can't go with you guys. I have to go to the guidance counselor before homeroom."

Brittany rubbed her arm and Santana just nodded. "That's ok, we gots this."

Rachel smiled shyly and squeezed her hand back. "It's okay," she looked to the others, "Thank you."

The four girls talk the rest of the way to school, still getting to know each other. They were planning on a shopping trip to the mall soon and Santana really wanted to take the small brunette but didn't know if her foster parents would allow it. She would have to ask her later maybe. For now, she just enjoyed talking with her friends.

Closing her locker Rachel almost screamed when she came face to face with Noah Puckerman. "God Noah, you need to wear a bell or something. You scared me half to death." She exclaims with a hand on her heart.

Furrowing his brow, he takes notice of Rachel's wrist and how it was beginning to swell. "Hey, what happened to your wrist?" He asks, gently holding her hand to examine it.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding with Kitty this morning on the bus." She says shyly. She has no idea why Noah is even talks to her. He's the boy who flirts with every pretty girl in the school.

She sees his eyes darken for a split second before they are back to his usual dark brown. "She did that?" He asks seriously.

"Yeah, and I'm actually waiting for San and Britt to get their things and walk me to the nurse's office." She states retracting her hand from his and tucking some unwanted hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hey short stuff, you ready to go?" Santana says with a smile.

She smiles brightly at the nickname. No one's ever cared enough to give her a nickname before. "Sure, let's go."

Clearing his throat, he stood in front of them. "If it's okay with Rachel here, I would like to walk her to the nurse's office too." He asks not wanting to be rude and intrude but he was really worried about the small girl.

Unsure, Rachel looks too Santana for the answer, so she looks to Puck. "If she's okay with it than I'm fine with it."

"Is it okay if we all go?" She questions timidly to Brittany and Santana.

"That's a great idea Rachie." Brittany says wrapping an arm over the young girl's shoulder, leading her down the hall to the nurse's office.

Looking at Puck, the taller brunette just sighs. "I feel like I've known her my whole life. Like we are connected somehow." She loops her arm in his. "Don't tell anyone I told you this." She says looking at him seriously.

"Of course not." He says smirking. He knows how she is and understands that her emotions stay hidden most of the time, and it's only on rare occasions that she opens up. "But for reals though, why did Kitty do that to her." He says changing the subject.

"Who knows probably out of spite. I can't stand her. She'd better watch it and leave Rach alone if she knows what's good for her." She says getting angry all over again.

"Well I'll keep an eye out to make sure she doesn't get picked on, just like I do Britt."

"You don't have to do that." She stares at him for a while then she stops. "Wait a minute, you're crushing on her, aren't you?" She asks with a wide grin. She knows she right because of his facial reaction.

His eyes bug out as he sputters, "What? No. She. I. ugh. San, I don't have a crush on her." He says then schools his features. "Besides I don't get crushes, girls crush on me." He says confidently but sounds more like a whine to Santana.

"Keep telling yourself that." She chuckles, shoving his shoulder playfully. They pick up the pace to catch up to the laughing duo ahead of them.

* * *

The bell had rung, and Shelby began roll call as per usual. When she came across her daughter's name, she noticed the young girl wasn't here. She started to worry but, of course, she could be late. She finished calling role then sitting back in her seat, she let her students talk for the rest of home room while she wondered.

A few minutes had passed when the door opened. Rachel came in with a young boy who seemed to have a bad boy image going on, with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had his arm over the small girl's shoulders. Behind them stood a tall blonde whose pinky was linked with Santana's and they all stopped in front of her desk.

Rachel handed Shelby a note from the nurse's office for all of them. "Sorry we're late. I needed to go to the nurse's office, and they went with me and helped me find it."

Glancing down to grab the note she sees the bruise on the small girl's hand, reacting on instinct she gently grabbed her hand and inspected the injury. "The nurse put ice on this right?" She questions seriously.

"Yeah, it feels better than it looks. I always bruise easily. I'm not sure why though." She says with a shrug of her shoulders, a little apprehensive of this teacher just grabbing her.

The small group make their way to the back of the room to sit until the bell rings as Shelby sits back and tries not to glance so much at Rachel. She really hopes this wasn't caused from her foster parents. She needed to get a hold of her lawyer and tell him to move things quicker.

Before she knew it, the bell had rung, and all the kids scattered from the room. She sat forward on a sigh and started to prepare for her day to come.

The day had been like any other day, it came and went. Her last class with Rachel in it seemed to drag though. She assigned some reading and a one-page paper summarizing the chapters she assigned. To be turned in by Friday. The bell rang signaling the end of the day and she was happy to be going home. She had to call her parents and catch them up on what was going on as well as putting another call into her lawyer.

On her way out she stopped by the teacher's lounge to grab her coffee cup she left there this morning. Walking in she didn't expect to see a tall short hair blonde in a red and white striped tracksuit standing near the coffee machine drinking coffee from her _Cup_.

"Cat got your tongue?" The tall blonde states with a lifted brow.

"What? Um no, you're using my coffee cup." Shelby points out.

"This thing?" She points to the coffee cup currently residing in her hand. "You have good taste." She replies.

"Thank you. Can you please wash it and leave it in the cabinet I'll just grab it tomorrow?" She says getting ready to leave.

"No need, I will wash it right now. I'm done anyways." The tall blond says. She washes it quickly then dries it, and hands Shelby the cup in record speed. "I'm Sue Sylvester by the way." She introduced herself. "Cheerio Coach at the high school."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shelby Corcoran, English teacher."

Getting straight to the point Sue leans against the counter. "I'm looking for volunteers for the junior cheer boot camp this weekend. It will be held at the Green Wood Cabins. I left a sign-up sheet last week. You interested in helping out?"

"I'm not really sure" Shelby says warily. She has a lot going on personally at the moment and really needs all her spare time to get Rachel home.

"Tryouts are tomorrow. You can come and watch first, then make your decision after." Sue says walking out towards the door, then looks over her shoulder. "You would be doing me a favor, I do not want to be stuck alone with Emma Pillsbury." Sue utters with a scrunched-up face. "It will be in the north gym at 3:30."

Shelby just nods, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

With a wave Sue is out the door as Shelby shakes her head watching the tall cheer coach leave. What the hell did she get herself into she thought.

* * *

Rachel sat in her shared room doing the reading for her English class. She felt it better to avoid Kitty for the time being. Thirty minutes into her reading her foster mother comes into the room. "Hey Rachel, you have company downstairs."

Her foster mother was a stay at home wife, and Hank worked at his own car repair shop. She later found out that Anna stayed home because Hank was very controlling and liked having Anna home where he knew she should and would be.

"Hank called a bit ago, and he won't be home till late tonight." Anna said, helping Rachel up and walking her out and down the stairs. "Just don't let your company stay too long."

Bewildered the small girl allowed her foster mother to lead her downstairs where her _so called company_ was waiting.

Bouncing with excitement the tall blonde swoops the small girl up and spins her around, emitting a small squeak from the diva. "Hi Rachie." Brittany says setting the small girl down.

Anna walks out of the living room leaving the girls alone.

"So, this is your pad huh? Swanky." Santana comments looking around the living room. "We need to ask you something." She says turning to look at the small girl.

"Okay let's sit down." Rachel says pointing to the couch and loveseat on the other side of the living room.

"Rachie we would both like it if you would try out with us tomorrow for cheer boot camp." The blonde asks sitting on the couch.

"But I have no experience." She says dejectedly.

"Oh no worries I got you Rachie. I already have the choreography for the four of us. I'll teach you the routine tomorrow during free period and lunch." Brittany clapped happily.

"Yeah Britt is amazing at choreography." Santana beams proudly.

The girls sit and talk for a little while longer and decide to pick up Rachel extra early tomorrow so they could practice privately.

* * *

It was almost 3:30 Shelby was running a bit behind which was very unusual for her. She picked the wrong day to wear her highest heels. Her feet were killing her as she picked up the pace to the north gym. Why on earth would the gym be on the other side of the school?

She finally makes it to the gym with five minutes to spare. She quickly finds Sue and sits next to her. "So, this is all the girls who are trying out?" Shelby says motioning to all the girls who are stretching on the other side of the gym in preparation.

Sue just nodded and called for the first group to start.

One by one each girl performed, and she had to say most of the girls were pretty good. Unfortunately for them only ten girls got picked. It was going to be a tough decision. It was the last few girls and then the final group.

Looking down at the paper in front of her she saw that her daughter's name was on the list.

"Okay last group, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pearce, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray." Looking up Sue narrowed her eyes. "Any relation to Francine Fabray?" She questions.

"Yes, I'm her younger sister." Was Quinn's reply.

Nodding she waved them on, "Carry on then."

Shelby watches Rachel look to that Noah boy and give him a nod. Next thing she knows the lights are being cut off and then large multi-colored lights begin to highlight each girl. The music is then played through the speakers on the walls and the girls begin their performance. To say she was shocked was an understatement. All she could think was 'Wow.' She could not believe the skills these girls had. As the routine came to an end, she covers her mouth with her hand as Rachel is tossed twice into the air effortlessly.

The lights turn on and the girls all high five each other and then run to the bleachers to wait for the results.

"Well what did you think? You want to spend the weekend with a bunch of screaming girls?" Sue asks. Crossing off names and circling names not looking up from the papers that lay in front of her.

"Depends, what girls are you planning on keeping?" Shelby replied glancing up at the group of girls her daughter was sitting with. She looked happy, and it warmed her to see that.

She took her eyes off her paper for just a moment. "Why does it matter who gets to go?" Sue asked in a curious tone.

"It doesn't really. I just really enjoyed the last performance." She says as nonchalantly as possible.

"Okay well I know for sure the last four are going, so help me choose the next six girls."

It only took ten minutes or so for them to have a list of who made it for the cheer boot camp. Standing up Sue used her bullhorn and called everyone's attention.

"Okay listen up all you sloppy babies. I'm going to call ten names out and you are to step forward and walk over to Ms. Corcoran, she will then hand you a permission slip that must be signed. Then she will give you a small folder that contains everything you will need for the upcoming trip. If you have any questions her number is listed in your paperwork."

Sue begins naming the ten girls going to boot camp. "Okay first up is Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pearce, Rachel Berry" And the list goes on until she reads the last name. "Kitty Wilde."

Glancing at her list of requirements Rachel pales slightly, there is no way she can get half of what is on this list before this weekend.

"What's the matter? You look kind of pale." Santana asks in concern noticing the change in the small girl standing next to her.

"I- I can't come up with half the stuff on this list. What am I going to do?" She asked Santana in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it, I can help you out." She reassures the smaller brunette.

"San I can't ask that of you. That has to be a lot of money." She responds with a shake of her head.

"Look we will figure it out. Okay."

"Okay." She says nodding her head.

The girls all make their way out. Shelby watches as they go. She overheard Rachel's concerns about the list of items needed for the trip.

"You're not like a child predator, are you?"

Turning around She is met with the smirking blonde. "No. I just... It's nothing." Shelby says walking back to the table to retrieve her phone.

Picking up her phone she notices a missed call from her lawyer. Making a mental note to call him back once she was home, she pocketed her cell and turned to leave but Sue was looking at her quizzically.

"Is there something on your mind?" Shelby sighs.

Contemplating on whether she should ask or not, she quickly decided to wait and see what happened. "No, you just looked deep in thought." That kid looked just like this woman but that could be just a coincidence. She'd keep an eye on things, making sure first and foremost that the kid was safe.

"I was in deep thought. Got a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about, though." Shelby shrugged it off, thankful that she didn't inquire anything too personal.

Nodding her head in acceptance, she didn't want to push too much and have the English teacher feeling uncomfortable in her presence, she really wasn't sure why she cared. "Well if you need anything just let me know." Sue says picking up her binder. "Oh, and we should get together soon and organize some details about the camp."

"Okay sounds like a plan." She said and made her way out of the gym and out to the parking lot. She couldn't wait to get home. It had been a long day. First things first, she was so taking off these heels the minute she got in her car.

She placed her heels in a shoe cubby off to the side of the foyer. She made her way to her home office and made quick work of calling her lawyer.

She drummed her fingers nervously along her desk while she waited for her lawyer to pick up. She waited a few minutes before he picked up. "Lance Whitman."

"Lance, it's Shelby. I was returning your call from earlier."

"Oh yes, I wanted to inform you of some new information regarding Rachel Berry."

"Okay, what did you find out?" Shelby says as calmly as possible but was filled with anxiety on the inside.

"We found out the original social worker on Rachel's case had somehow erased your information. So, when the accident happened with Rachel's father's there was no way in knowing who you were."

"Why would the social worker do that?" She asked with a frown. "So, does that mean Rachel Berry is my daughter? What accident? Why is she in foster care?" Shelby was so confused yet she had so many questions.

"The social worker that was originally on her case was fired a few years ago for falsifying data and losing paperwork on his cases. Rachel was one of the ones he lost paperwork on. One of the Berry men wanted to keep her hidden from you ever finding her, so he paid him off." He paused looking through his papers. "Since I have your original contract and your copy of her birth certificate, I was able to find their old lawyer and he was able to fill me in on what happened."

"So?"

"So, Rachel Berry is in fact your daughter." Silence encompassed the room for a few minutes.

"Shelby? Are you still there?" Mr. Whitman asked.

"What? Oh yes, I'm still here. Sorry I'm sort of in a state of shock." She says into the phone.

"That's understandable Shelby." He sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. It had been a long day. "I also found out that about 7 years ago they were all in a car accident. The Berry men both died, and Rachel was in the hospital for a while. She fully recovered and was put into the foster system."

"Seven years?" Shelby gasped in horror not liking that her baby had been shuffled around for so long. "How do I go about getting custody of her? I don't want her in a foster home any longer than necessary." She states in urgency, she just wanted her baby home.

"Well since you are the biological mother and technically you should have been informed and given the opportunity to take her into your care at the time of their accident, it should only take two weeks to a month tops."

"What? Why so long?" This is ridiculous, she thought. There had to be a way to speed up the process.

"There are procedures that must be followed-"

"Procedures my ass! You're my lawyer, whatever it takes, make it happen."

"Look maybe I can put in a word to a friend of mine who is a judge and see if I can at least place her in your care as a foster parent until all the paperwork is filed." He says, trying to appease his client some and hoping to get Rachel back with her mother sooner.

Shelby sighed not liking it but agreed, "Fine, I don't care how you do it, just get me my baby quickly."

They stayed on the phone for a bit longer, and after they hung up Shelby went to the mall to pick up all the things her daughter would need for boot camp this weekend. She also went by a few other stores not being able to help herself and ordered a new bed to be delivered and picked up a comforter set for the spare bedroom that would now be Rachel's. They'd decorated it completely after she was home, but she wanted her to have a few things when she got there.

She couldn't wait for the weekend, she was ecstatic to be spending some time with her even though she was advised to not say anything to Rachel just yet. She just couldn't believe she would be getting her daughter soon. Just thinking about it made her heart soar.

Once she was back home, she called her parents and filled them in on everything that was happening. They made her promise to keep them informed and let them know the second she had Rachel home and they could visit. After finishing her conversation with her family, she showered and readied for bed. Tomorrow would come soon enough and she was looking forward to seeing Rachel again, even if it was just in class.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, happy knowing Rachel would be home soon.

**A special thanks to my beta who is Awesome! I hope you all enjoyed the update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 3**

It was finally the end of the day and Rachel was grabbing her books from her locker before heading out to the bus. She still hasn't figured out how she was going to tell her foster parents about the cheer boot camp this weekend, but if Kitty was allowed to go then she didn't see why she couldn't as well. Another thing plaguing her mind was how in the world was she going to get everything on the list. She knew Santana offered to help but she couldn't ask that of her. Sighing she turns around to see Noah beside her locker.

"Hey Rach, can I walk you to the bus?" Noah offered taking her backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Smiling shyly the small girl tugs some loose hair behind her ears. "Um, sure, thank you Noah." She responds walking beside him.

"So, you excited about cheer boot camp this weekend?" He asked opening the door that led to the parking lot. "Coach Sue is known for her crazy stunts."

"Yes, I'm excited but I'm more nervous than anything." She admits. "She can be a little intimidating, you know?"

He takes a hold of her hand. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I've seen you perform, and your flawless, don't let girls like Kitty make you feel any different." He comments seriously, gently squeezing her hand before dropping it. "You're gonna make an awesome cheerio" He states in matter of fact kind of tone.

Stopping she turns to stare at him with a look of confusion. "What's a cheerio?"

"The McKinley High Cheerleaders." He comments with a smile.

Continuing their walk to where the buses are loading, Rachel pauses nervously. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean Kitty has been raving about cheerleading since I moved in." She got an uneasy feeling thinking of being a part of the same team as her. She hadn't thought that far ahead of where cheer boot camp would lead.

"Listen don't let her dictate what you want to do. San, B and Q are all guaranteed spots on the squad. And from where I stand, I see you making the team as well." He bumps her shoulder playfully. "Besides I'm gonna need some eye candy to have on my arm when I make quarterback for the football team." He states in air of confidence wiggling his eyebrows.

She scrunches her nose. "Really Noah, us girls are more than just our looks." She states with her hands on her hips.

Lifting his hand, he taps her nose. "Aww you're kinda cute when you get all feisty like that." He says with a laugh.

Smacking his hand away she scowls. "Noah I'm being serious."

Throwing his arm around her he pulls her into a side hug. "I know, you're right, but you will make the team and I will be quarterback, and we will rule McKinley." They continue to talk and joke around more before reaching the bus.

He handed her back her bag. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Puck says with a wave of his hand.

Smiling with a wave of her own she gets on the bus and sits in the back by herself. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all left together with Santana's mom. They had last minute shopping to do before the trip this weekend.

Once getting off the bus she starts the short walk home when she was suddenly shoved hard. She quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground. Turning over she sees it was Kitty that had pushed her. Rolling her eyes, she gets up and wipes off the dry grass that stuck to her clothes.

"Seriously Kitty? Grow up." Rachel comments with a scowl.

"Stay away from Puck. He's off limits." She snaps shoving Rachel's shoulder in irritation.

"Oh, I didn't know Noah had a spokesperson." The small girl retorts folding her arms.

"He doesn't, now stay away." She demands.

"Look he's his own person. He can talk to whomever he wants, and so can I for that matter. And right now, I'm done talking to you." She comments with a huff.

Not even two steps away does she feel herself being turned around and punched in the face. She falls to the ground and then feels a kick to her stomach, effectively making it hard to breath.

Leaning over the gasping diva she sneers. "You better listen and stay away from Puck and from my friends. Believe me you won't be so lucky next time." She kicks some dirt in Rachel's face before she left to walk home.

The small girl laid on the ground in a fetal position for about an hour crying. Wishing she didn't have to go back to the Connors. All she wanted was to have a mom, one she could cry too and be held, someone to save her from this horrible situation.

With shaky legs the small girl manages to lift herself up. She wipes her face with her shirt the best she can. And cleans off all the dry grass stuck to her clothes. Bending over she picks up her backpack and makes her way back home. Looking to the sky she can tell she is late, and hopes Hank isn't home yet.

She slowly opened the front door. Peeking inside she sees that the coast is clear. She walks briskly to the stairs, only to bump into her foster father Hank. She takes a step back, not knowing what he's going to say or do.

"Your late. Where have you been?" He says angrily. "Why are you covered in grass, and your lip is swollen, did you get into a fight?" He questions with a glare.

Eyes wide she shakes her head. "No sir. I-I tripped and fell." She lies.

Before she knows it, she's being dragged up the stairs roughly by the arm. There is a storage closet that is located in the hall. He opens it and throws Rachel into it harshly.

She feels a sharp pain radiate through her entire shoulder and arm. She doesn't cry though. At least not in front of her foster father.

"Because you can't keep track of the time and be home right after school not to mention being clumsy. You are going to stay here until I personally come and get you out." He says leaning into her personal space. "And I better not hear a peep from you, or you can expect to be back here tomorrow." He remarks harshly.

The door to the storage closet slams loudly. Rachel slumps against the wall and finally lets the first of many tears fall. Her body is soon taken over by silent sobs. Curling into herself she hugs her knees. She wishes her mother was here to save her, why didn't she want her and why did her daddies have to die? She eventually cried herself into a restless sleep.

* * *

Rachel flinches when she hears the sound of the locker beside her close. She's been on edge with anxiety creeping into her body. She was hungry and had a major headache forming. She didn't eat dinner last night nor was she allowed to eat breakfast this morning. Then to top it off her stomach ached with hunger pains.

"Hey short stack, you wanna walk with me to study hall?" Santana asks looping her arm into the small girls and led the way.

When the girls meet up with Brittany and Quinn they take a seat across the table and pull out their books for any homework they needed to get done. All the girls notice how quiet the small diva was and begin to worry. Brittany was about to say something when Rachel got up and excused herself to use the restroom.

Truth be told the small girl felt as though she was suffocating. She wanted to tell her friends about what happened yesterday, but she didn't want to seem like a basket case. She walked into the bathroom singing in relief when she noticed it was empty.

Walking up to the sink see looks into the mirror. She washes her face because the make-up she used to hide her lip was starting to itch. Her face was really sensitive and she worried if she left the makeup on for too long that she would break out in hives or worse. She was lucky Kitty had some foundation hidden under her bed.

She decided to take off her oversized sweater and examine her arms which have bruises on them from being held so roughly and dragged around. She lifts up her shirt and notices a bruise forming on the side her ribs where kitty kicked her yesterday.

"What the fuck happened to you!" Santana states as the door slams open.

Rachel turns her head and is surprised to see Santana standing there. She is not alone either, Brittany is standing right behind Santana holding hands with Quinn. The tall blonde had tears in her eyes, whereas Quinn face is neutral, but her eyes give away their fury as they took on flakes of green. Santana's on the other hand was radiating in visible anger.

Quinn was having a hard time breathing. Seeing all the bruises littered on the small girl's body in front of her, brought back torrent of horrible memories. Images flashed in her mind, of when she was younger, and her dad would come home drunk and creep into her room at night. If she even made a sound or he found anything out of place in her room, he would beat her with whatever was convenient to him at the time. It took years of therapy to help undo all the physical and mental damage he caused. The last thing she wanted was for the same thing to be happening to Rachel. But this wasn't about her, she would do whatever it took to help keep the small brunette safe.

Rachel quickly drops her shirt and she leans over to retrieve her sweater to put back on when she is stopped.

"Who did this to you?" The Latina questions seriously. Grabbing the extra-large sweater from Rachel's hands.

"Nobody I just fell-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know you did not fall. Now who did this to you." She asks again, more firmly. She was trying her best to keep her anger in check. Because she was seriously going to lose her shit if Rachel doesn't start talking soon.

Rachel glanced down at the floor to avoid the prying eyes of her friends. She sighed loudly after a few moments and looked up and before she could say a word fresh tears made their way down her face. Unable to keep it together any longer the small diva fell to the floor on her knees and cried into her hands.

Sadden, Brittany let go of Quinn's hand and rushed to kneel beside the sobbing diva. She peered up to Santana with worried eyes then back to Rachel. Brittany did the only thing she could think would help and that was lean over and bring the small shaking diva into her arms for a hug, hoping she would comfort her some. The tall blonde cried along with Rachel wishing she could do more.

"I don't like this San." Quinn said leaning into the brunette for support. "Who do you think did this to her." She asked concern laced in her voice.

"I don't know but we can't let it go. I'm- what if this wasn't the first time?" Santana replies balling her fist at the thought.

Brittany managed to lift the small girl up (bridal) style, she was extremely light the tall blonde thought. Rachel just clung to the tall blonde like a lifeline as she felt herself being lifted and then cradled.

"Okay we should take her to the music room no one is using that room right now." Brittney suggested for some much needed privacy.

They all agreed and made their way to the music room after helping Rachel into her shirt. Upon entering Brittany walked with Rachel still in her arms and took a seat on the first set of risers. Santana and Quinn sat on either side of the tall blonde.

Taking a calming breath, the small girl leans out of the safety of Brittany's neck. She wipes her tears with the bottom of her shirt and looks to Santana.

"Can you please tell us what is going on. I- I, you, all those bruises." Santana chokes out. She hasn't seen anything like that since Quinn and she was having a hard time processing all of this.

Rachel jumps out of Brittany's lap and into Santana's. "Don't cry Tana." She says with unshed tears of her own flooding her eyes.

Santana holds the small girl tightly but carefully, to not apply pressure to the young girls bruised areas.

The small girl wiggles and gets comfortable before retelling the events of yesterday and this morning, from what happened with Kitty after school and what happened once she got home. By the end Brittany was in tears Quinn eyes were completely green and her face took on a neutral expression, while she held a distraught Brittany in her arms. Santana was shaking with rage beneath her.

"San? Are you okay?" She asks. Rachel can feel the heat through Santana's clothes.

"Me? I should be asking you that question. How is it you managed to keep it together all morning?"

"I- It's not the first time something like this happened. But that's for a later time to tell. I just wanted to inform you three as to what took place recently. Your friendship means a lot to me." She admits with silent tears staining her face.

"Listen to me, you have nothing to be worried about. We are not going anywhere and as far as I'm concerned, Kitty just made her bed, she will have to lay in it and deal with the consequences." Santana states firmly.

"You're not going to do something crazy are you?" The tall blonde asks standing up and walking to Santana.

Furrowing her brows, "No I'm simply going to give her the loser treatment. As of today, she will be black listed, and Rachel you will come home with me and talk with my mom." She says looking at the wide eye diva sitting on her lap.

"I- what?" She questions with confusion etched on her face.

"My mom is a lawyer she will know what to do." She replies with a tone that leaves no room for argument.

Nodding the small diva leans back into the Latina and then feels not just one set of arms wrap around her but three. The girls where in a group hug crying softly, all trying to comfort the small diva in the center of the group hug.

"What's going on here? Why aren't you four in class?" Mr. Schue remarks with a scowl surprised to see all four girls in his music classroom. He really didn't care for the three soon to be cheerios or the young brunette who always corrected him in class. "Do you have hall passes?" He questions folding his arms.

All the girls glanced at one another before looking back at Mr. Schue. "Um, No but-"

"Okay, well then I will see all of you in detention at lunch time." He states firmly.

"What? Why? We didn't do anything. We-" Again the girls were cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm the teacher here and I say you have detention, now if you want, I can walk you all to the principal's office instead?"

Untangling herself from the mess of arms Santana makes her way to Mr. Schue when she feels long milky arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"Think about what you are gonna do or say Sannie. I don't want us to get in even more trouble, and you know how I feel about violence." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear from behind.

"I think everyone should get back to class." Mr. Schue states dismissively.

He didn't even once think to ask if the girls were okay. Instead he jumped at the idea of giving them detention.

All the girls walked out together and made their way back to the library to finish the rest of their study hall period. All to lost in their own minds to even concentrate on anything else.

* * *

Sitting quietly the girls found themselves bored out of their minds. Detention sucked and even more so since it was being led my Mr. Schue.

Santana was sitting in between Rachel and Quinn. Brittany was on the other side of Rachel, but what got her attention was the slightly pale complexion of the usually tan girl.

"Hey, are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale." She whispers leaning over to the side with worried eyes.

Looking at the worried brunette Rachel shakes her head. "I'm feeling kinda nauseous to be honest." The small girl says with a pout.

"Are you sick? Did you need me to grab you a banana or some crackers or something?" Brittany adds, also noticing the pale completion taking over Rachel's face.

At the mention of food her stomach reacts to its own accord and growls loudly. Looking down in shame the small girl begins to cry silent tears into her hands.

Rachel feels her hands being brushed away from her face. Peering up into those crystal blue eyes, she sees nothing but concern. "Hey now, why all the crying?" Brittany asked. "Are you hungry?" She asks curiously.

At the question her stomach growls again. "Sorry." Rachel mumbles quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" Santana questions with confusion. "When was the last time you actually ate?" She asked not liking the stiff poster consuming the younger girl in front of her.

"I- Um, I think yesterday around lunch time." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. She was used to skipping meals, but she usually had something at school even if it was a piece of fruit.

"What?" All three say at the same time.

Standing up from behind his desk. "This is detention, all of you are to spend your lunch hour here quietly, if not I will add one more day."

"Mr. Schue can I go grab something from the cafeteria for us to eat?" Brittany asked. She really wanted to get something into Rachels stomach.

"This is detention, you will just have to skip lunch." He replies coldly.

"Are you being for real right now? That has to be against the rules or something." Quinn snaps.

"It's my class, my rules. Now sit down and be quiet."

"This is bullshit! If you don't let us go to grab something to eat, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights in about 2 seconds flat." Santana said losing her patience.

Mr. Schue looked ready to yell but was interrupted by the tall blonde "If we can't go grab a bite to eat, can I at least walk Rachel to the nurse's office." Brittany asked with a sense of urgency.

Folding his arms, "I don't think that's a good idea. If she needs to go to the nurse's office she can go after detention is over." He states dismissively.

"Are you blind or just stupid? She is pale and looks ready to pass out." Quinn shouts. This teacher was the biggest moron to ever face the planet.

"She could be faking it. How do I know you are all even telling the truth and not trying to get out of detention?" He questions.

All the girls get up including Rachel and chaos begin to ensue.

* * *

It had been a great morning so far. She was still happy about how the call from her lawyer went last night and hoped she could tell her baby soon that she was her mom and she never had to worry about being shuffled from home to home. She was extremely thankful and beyond excited that she would finally have her baby with her.

It was now lunchtime and the four girls were nowhere to be found. Shelby looked to her watch noticing all the other girls were accounted for.

"We are missing my four best baby cheerios." Sue says, walking up to Shelby in the gym "This meetup is mandatory. It's not like them not to be here." She says folding her arms. It was important seeing as they leave tomorrow morning at 4 a.m. sharp. Things needed to be ready and organized, she didn't like disorder in the slightest.

"I agree, I wonder where they could be." She hoped the girls didn't get into any trouble. Because it was highly unlike the them to be absent from a mandatory meeting.

"Hey you." Sue says pointing to the tiny redhead. "Yes you, come here." She waves the small girl over.

Sally was a tiny redhead who came running up to Sue. "Annie is it? Do you know where Q, R, S, and B are?" Sue questions.

"I- my name is Sally." The small redhead stutters.

"Not important, now do you know where they are?" Sue says getting irritated. She didn't like being out of the loop, especially when it concerned her cheerios.

"Yeah" She says apprehensively. "According to San's snapchat she is in detention along with the other three girls." Sally says cautiously.

"What? Who gave them detention?" Sue shouts in disbelief.

Taking a step back, coach Sue could be frightening. "Mr. Schuester."

"That brillo looking, chia pet, backstreet boy wanna be, has my top future cheerios in detention? Oh he's gonna wish he stayed home this morning by the time I'm done with him." Sue rambles in outrage.

"That's the Spanish teacher, right? His class is across from mines, I'll go walk and retrieve the girls." Shelby states. The look in Sue's eyes told her she would be the more level-headed of the two to go.

"Fine." Sue pouts annoyed, she wanted to go. She would love nothing more than to make the block head of a Spanish teacher squirm while she chokes the life out of him.

Shelby walked at a brisk pace her heels clicked loudly with purpose as she marched to the Spanish teacher's classroom. She wonders what the girls did to even get a detention. They seemed to be well behaved in class.

Opening the door, she is hit with chaos. Brittney is holding an angry Santana, while Quinn seems to be holding a very pale looking Rachel in her arms.

"What is going on here." Shelby states assertively. She did not like the idea of Rachel looking so ill. It was taking everything in her not to run and hold her.

"Excuse me, this is a closed detention." Mr. Schue remarks rather rudely. He had no idea why the new English teacher was in his classroom.

Shelby glared at the Spanish teacher. She was moments away from doing something that would get her fired, but then the thought of Rachel helped calm her down some.

"I am here to collect the girls. They are to report to the North gym." Shelby says inching closer to the Spanish teachers personal space.

"Well they are serving detention and that will have to wait." He replies taking a few steps back. Mrs. Corcoran's glare was really frightening him, but he would never admit it out loud, he was a man after all.

Shelby ignored the Spanish teachers comment and addressed the girls instead. "Brittany you and Santana are going to take Rachel to the nurses office, she looks ready to pass out." She says looking to the brunette and blonde duo. "Quinn, I want you to go to the gym and inform coach Sue of what is going on here." Her commanding voice left no room for argument, so the girls went to grab their things and do as they were told. Thankful that she came when she did.

"Hey, you can't come into my classroom demanding and giving orders." He said walking around his desk annoyed at having been overruled by a woman no less.

Taking one last look to Rachel then bringing her attention back to the Spanish teacher, she intensifies her glare. "Well I just did." She replies coldly. "Rachel looks ready to pass out, what kind of teacher are you? That you would intentionally render a child to the state of almost fainting. Can't you see" Shelby says pointing to the small girl being held by the other girls. "You have to blind or stupid to not see that."

"Hey I'm not stupid. Who do you think you are to pass judgment on me? How do you even know they are not faking it?" He counters with a scowl.

"I call it like I see it, and from where I'm standing it looks like a selfish teacher taking out his insecurities and jealousy or whatever you want to call it, out on those innocent girls over there." She finishes with her hands on her hips.

Mr. Schue's face turns red with anger and was ready to retaliate verbally when the girls panicked screams filled the room.

Shelby turned and saw as Rachel fall into the tall blonde's arms as they both fall to the ground. No longer able to hold it together she sprints to her daughter and gently lays her head on her lap. She caressed her cheeks and scooted her bangs away from her face. She noted a split lip that wasn't there yesterday. But would ask about it later. Now all she cared about was the young girl currently residing on her lap.

"Rachel." Shelby called out. Hoping her voice would wake her. A few moments passed before Rachel eyes flutter open.

Looking down into beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Shelby swore she'd give anything to make her baby feel better. "Hey you feeling okay? You really have us all worried." Shelby says in concern. She is fighting every fiber of her being to not say anything and just hold her daughter close.

"I think I'll be okay. My head just really hurts." The small girl says with a grimace. Then again, her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly once again.

Quirking an eyebrow. "Are you hungry?"

"She hasn't eaten since yesterday, we were all arguing with Mr. Schue to lets us go get something to eat." Brittany explained with tears in her eyes.

"What!?" Shelby shouts. Glaring icy daggers in Mr. Schue's direction. Even the girls took several steps back.

She felt Rachel flinch at her tone. Looking down she saw fright in the small girl's eyes, "Hey, I'm not upset at you okay." She reassures her. "Do you feel okay to stand up and walk to the nurse's office?" She asked. Never once stopping her hand from running through the young brunette's brown locks.

"Yeah I think I can, I probably need to eat something." She absentmindedly leaned into the touch. She secretly longed for.

"No worries Ms. C we can take her." Quinn adds. "C'mon Rae let's get you up." She says gently.

Brittany and Santana all help to get her up. She looks more coherent but still looks somewhat out of it at the same time.

"Can you guys take her from here, I'm going to report back to Sue. I'm sure she is going to have a major fit and want for blood." She finishes the last sentence with a glare in Mr. Schue's direction.

A few more moments passed before the girls make their way out of the classroom and the moment the door closed Shelby turned around and leveled the Spanish teacher with a glare that could melt a polar ice cap.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened had I not shown up?" She was literally shaking in rage. Her baby could have gotten seriously hurt.

"I-"

"Your stupidity astounds me. Let me make myself very clear, you ever do anything this stupid again in regards to Rachel, you will regret being born. Not to mention your job will be on the line." She takes small steps closer to him. "This will not happen again." She says in an eerie calm voice.

Finally pushing down his fright Will straightens to his full height. "I don't think I did anything wrong. The girls were in my music room instead of their assigned class. So, I gave them detention." He replies folding his arms defensively. "They didn't have hall passes"

"Let me get this straight, you gave them detention for not having hall passes, then thought it wise to hold detention during lunch and keep them from their mandatory meeting? Why weren't they in class?"

"I didn't ask them I just sent them back to class and assigned detention. Besides, they weren't going to have lunch in the gym for the meeting anyways, why is it so wrong I hold detention during lunch in my classroom?"

"Had you asked, you would have known it was being catered, Sue always makes sure her Cheerios are well fed, and keeping a healthy diet." She states in a matter of fact tone. "You also should have asked what was going on. You may have found out that Rachel hadn't eaten since yesterday and wasn't feeling well."

He looked shocked for a moment before he schooled his features. "They weren't where they were supposed to be. I'm not a mind reader, how was I supposed to know." He comments with a shrug.

"Of course not, but that doesn't excuse your lack of empathy when the girls said they needed to grab something to eat. Had something happened to Rachel you could be facing a lawsuit."

"Nothing happened she seemed fine after she got up from the floor, I'm sure she is being her overly dramatic self."

Shelby sees red, "Listen here you no nothing twit, be lucky all your getting is a warning, but let me tell you, Sue will be out for you, mark my words. You also just made a very big enemy with me." She states walking out the door. Leaving an equally dumbfounded and frightened Mr. Schue behind.

**I want to thank you all for reading and please R&R. I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. And I also have a special Halloween one shot I am currently working on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel fought to keep her eyes open as she sat on the little bed in the nurse's office finishing the last of her sandwich. Her entire body felt heavy and her head throbbed, but she was intent on finishing the food as she had been instructed to. Eventually she was feeling a lot better after eating and having been given some Tylenol for any pain she felt. The nurse suggested she see a doctor but she was pretty sure that her foster parents would just say she was fine and leave it at that.

"Rachie are you feeling better?" The tall blonde asked in concern. She stood up from her seat in the chair beside the bed and sat next to Rachel. She was really worried about the small brunette girl when she fainted in detention.

"Yes, I'm feeling better thank you. Just a little tired." She replies leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder. Her headache had almost gone away.

"Well I got something that will help with your sleepiness, and it tastes amazing." Santana says walking into the nurse's office with a cup of iced coffee. Walking to the foot of the bed she hands the small brunette the cup of coffee but not before taking a large sip from it causing her eyes to nearly rolling back at the action.

Rachel smiles in gratitude. She's never had anyone go out of their way to help her or get her anything that wasn't a requirement of the state. "I've never had ice coffee before," She comments with furrowed brows. "Does it taste good?" She questions curiously looking at Brittany with bright brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's the best. Once you start drinking it, you will not want to stop." Brittany said excitedly. It was one of her favorite drinks.

"Okay let me try." She says with just as much enthusiasm as Brittany _fully_ _convinced_.

Taking the sweet ice drink from Santana, Rachel eyes widening after her first sip. "Oh my god. This tastes amazing." She says taking another sip. It was sweet but not too sweet and had hints of caramel in it.

"Britt chose the drink." Santana adds leaning over to take another sip.

The nurse walked back over to examine her one more time, "Ok, you look like your feeling better and you have your color back. I think you just needed that sandwich." She paused examining her eyes then stepped back, "looks good. Alright, I tried to call your parents, but I didn't get an answer so, I think if you're up to it, I'm going to send you on to class. If you start to feel bad again just come back. Ok?

Rachel smiled swinging her legs off the side of the bed to stand. "Mrs. Connor is probably at the grocery store or something. I'm feeling a lot better, so I think I'll be fine to finish my day. Thank you."

With that she and the girls turned and headed out. Santana glanced at the clock on the wall and decides they should make their way to the gym before any more time passes. The meeting was mandatory after all and their coach had a reputation for not being very forgiving.

"Okay you two nut balls, let's head to the gym." Santana says playfully as she takes the empty coffee cup and tossed in the trash bin by the door. "Oh, and I talked with my mom. She said it was more than okay for you to stay at my house." She turns to tells the small brunette.

"San how is that going to work?" Rachel questions leaning into Brittany as they walk. "I have a case worker and all my things are at the Connor house." She says with scared large wide eyes. What if they took her from her current home and moved her away from her new friends? She may not be happy with her living environment but the other people in her life have begun to mean so much to her. The last thing she wants is to move away from any of the new friends that offer her so much support. Support she's never really had before.

"Don't worry about it, my mom said she had it all under control." The Latina said reassuringly. "Besides, she's a lawyer and will figure it out, it's what mom's do ok." She closes the distance and brings the small frightened brunette into a much needed hug.

Nodding her head in acceptance she burrowed in for a moment. She was still scared but hopeful that Santana knew what she was talking about. With one last squeeze Santana released the smaller girl and linked arms with her as they turned and made their way down the hall headed to the gym.

* * *

Sue was livid. She couldn't believe how incompetent that Will Schuester was. If it was the last thing she did, she would make him pay for endangering one of her future cheerios.

Quinn watched on in dread, silently observing the Coach pace back and forth while waiting for her friends to arrive. She was anxiously waiting and hoping the small brunette was okay.

It was another 15 minutes before she saw her friends walk in. Rachel's hand was linked with Brittany's, her arm linked with Santana and all three had big smiles on their faces.

"Are you feeling better?" The blonde questioned Rachel when she's less than a few feet away.

"Yeah, I'm better now. The sandwich San brought me was amazing. It had this jalapeno aioli with roasted Turkey." The small diva says raving about the sandwich Santana brought her. She rarely got to eat anything more than the basic school lunch or whatever her foster mom cooked, so this was a treat.

"She took you a sandwich from Gino's. It's one of our favorite places to grab subs from. You'll have to go with us next time we go. They have the best food." Quinn replies fondly. Santana's dad would pile S, B and her into the car and take them every Sunday while they were growing up, then to the park to feed the ducks. Though now that they are older, he does it a lot less so it's usually just the three of them that go. Santana's dad has been really busy now that he was named Chief of surgery.

Quinn walked the girls back to the bleachers where Coach and Ms. C were going over the rules. Santana kept sending glares to Kitty. Who kept her eyes forward not wanting to look at the upset brunette. If she knew kicking her ass wouldn't get her suspended or grounded, then she would have choked the bitch already. Feeling a nudge from Quinn, Santana re-focused her attention back to the coach.

"Okay now that we have everyone accounted for, we will begin the meeting." Shelby says to the 10 girls sitting in front of her. She looks to Sue for the next que.

"Listen up." Sue says with her arms folded. "We will be leaving at 4 a.m. sharp tomorrow and those of you who do not have permission slips will not be allowed to board the bus. We will be there until Monday evening. I have already talked with your teachers and all of your work for the day will be given to you Tuesday and you will be given time to turn it in." She then walks over to the table off to the left, picks up a stack of papers and passes them out to all the girls. "This will explain the breakdown of our schedule. There will be two groups and each group will have a captain and cabin counselor." She then looks to Shelby to explain the rest.

"Okay so I will be the advisor for group one, and Sue will be the advisor for group two." She instructs. "All of you are expected to bring your duffel bags full of the required items needed for this trip along with your permission slips. I want all of you to get a good night's sleep because the bus will leave at 4 a.m. sharp. Are there any questions?" She asked the group of girls.

Rachel lifted her hand timidly. "I read that food would be provided at the camp, is there a form to fill out if one of us has a food allergy?" She questions.

"Yes, If anyone has a food allergy please inform myself or Sue and we will inform the cooks back at the camp." She looks at the time and sees the girls will all need passes to class soon.

But then Quinn raised her hand. "Yes Quinn?"

"What determines who gets to be captain of the two separate teams at camp?"

"That would be me Fabray." Sue cuts in. "I will determine the captains of both teams tomorrow morning after we arrived to camp." Sue finishes.

"Okay everyone except Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel are excused. The rest of you pick up a pass to class from Sue, see you tomorrow." Shelby says.

Once all the girls left to their classes, just the four girls and herself and Sue remained. She wanted to see how Rachel was doing. "How are you feeling?" She questions the young girl sitting next to Santana.

"Okay I guess, the sandwich Santana brought me was enough to give me the energy I needed to come here, but to be honest I still feel a little off." She admits leaning her head on the other brunette's shoulder.

"You probably have low blood sugar. That's how Lord Tubbington is when he doesn't eat enough." Brittany adds.

"Possibly." The small girl shrugged.

"Maybe you should see a doctor soon?" Shelby suggested in concern. She hopped nothing bad was wrong with her daughter, but she plans to get her to see a doctor as soon as possible.

"Honestly, I'm not sure when the last time I went to see a doctor." She says with furrowed brows. She has been shuffled from home to home so many times she has lost count. "I'm ok though, I'll just talk to my foster mom about it later."

"Okay ladies I think you all need to get to class." Sue butts in. "Also, I'm glad to see you are okay Rachel, just let me know if the Backstreet baby gives you anymore trouble." She says and walks away. She really was happy that the small girl was okay and was going to be keeping a close eye on her, _indiscreetly of course_, from now on.

"I need to talk with Ms. Corcoran really quick, can you guys wait for me?" Rachel asks the three girls. She really didn't want to walk back to class alone.

"Sure, no problem, we'll wait by the doors." Quinn said then hugged the small girl gently. Happy the small girl was indeed okay before taking off and walking with the others to wait by the gym exit.

Rachel slowly walks over to her English teacher who is packing up some paperwork from the table. She clears her throat to get Ms. C attention. "Hi, um I was wondering if... Well I kind of don't have a duffel bag, or anything that I need for the trip tomorrow. I was wondering if there was stuff I could borrow or if I was not going to be able to go." She admits sadly. She really doesn't want to miss boot camp, but it wouldn't be the first time she has had to miss out on school related trips. She looks down avoiding any eye contact and wrings her fingers together nervously.

Looking at her daughter she felt her heart break, she promised to give her everything and anything she needed once she was in her care. "Oh no worries I have it covered. I'll bring a duffel bag with me tomorrow morning with the stuff you need." She says with a reassuring smile.

"I don't understand?" Rachel asked with confusion etched on her face. "How did you know I would need the duffel and assigned items?" She inquires with a curious lifted eyebrow.

"I didn't, I just wanted to have some things in case one of the girls forgot theirs." She replies nonchalantly.

"Oh okay, well if you are sure? I mean I'm kind of used to not going on school trips." She says in a small voice shrugging her shoulders. "I also wanted to thank you for earlier. If it wasn't for you coming to find us I would have probably been in the hospital." She says dejectedly. She hated hospitals the last time she went they poked and prodded her to the point of strapping her down to keep her still. She never wanted to go back again.

She felt a comforting hand on her arm and stiffened at the contact, pulling away slightly. Her arm was still really sore from her foster father grabbing her last night. "I should go but thank you Ms. C." Rachel said and rushed out quickly to her friends. She hoped she wasn't obvious about her bruised arm and hopes the English teacher doesn't question her about it later.

Shelby watched as her daughter fled quickly from her sight. What really unnerved her was that she stiffened at just a gentle touch. She hoped it was nothing and that she was just a little jumpy from the lack of food in her body. Even just the thought of someone hurting her daughter physically or mentally angered her. She also wondered why her daughter wasn't eating. Was she not being fed in the home she was currently living in? She was lost in thought when she felt a hand on her arm pull her out of her conflicting emotions running rampant in her head.

"You okay?" Sue asked. She had noticed the faraway look in the brunette's eyes and wondered if she was okay.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind." She said still trying to collect her thoughts. "It's nice of you to be concerned." Shelby said with a smile.

"Me nice, yeah right. I was just making sure your head was in the game, we still need to organize a few other things before we leave tomorrow." She says brushing off the comment of her being nice.

Rolling her eyes at the cheer coach's deflection. "Sure." She said with a smirk. "Let's head to your office and finished up. I have one more class before my day is actually over."

* * *

It had been a very long day. Brittany went to the student union that sold snacks before she headed out to the front of the school and handed Rachel a bag of goldfish and a lollipop when she sat beside her.

"Thank you Britt, but I'm not hungry. I still feel full from my sandwich earlier." She told the tall blonde who was now giving her these big, baby blue water filled eyes. "Okay I'll take the lollipop." She concedes quickly not wanting to upset her friend and immediately feels herself wrapped up in a tight but gentle hug.

"Thank you, I just want to make sure your sugars stay up." The bubbly blonde replies bouncing next to her.

"Britt, we don't even know if she has low blood sugar." Quinn says taking a seat on the bench in the front of the school. With a smirk she takes the goldfish from Brittany and begins to eat them.

"I have a feeling she does." Brittany pouts.

"Well I hope not, the last thing I want is to have to poke myself with a needle all the time." The small brunette shutters at just the thought.

"I'm sure you're fine, and my mom should be here for us any minute." Santana said taking a seat next to Rachel.

Kitty had been on edge all day, she kept getting pushed into her locker, then her clothes were stolen from her locker during P.E. One thing for sure she knew it had to do with Rachel. She noticed how Santana kept sending her glares every time they made eye contact. She warned Rachel not to say anything to the other girls, that she deserved everything that happened to her, but it looks like the dwarf didn't listen.

Walking out of the school building she spotted Rachel sitting talking with her so called friends. Narrowing her eyes she marches over there to give the annoying diva a piece of her mind.

Quinn catches Kitty stalking towards them at lightning speed, eyes zeroed in on the small diva who was animatedly talking to Brittany.

"Hey troll." Kitty shouts, breaking up any easy-going banter being had between the girls.

"What do you want Kitty." Rachel says in a tired tone, she was done. This day just seemed to drag. The last thing she wanted was anything to do with Kitty.

"For starters you can call off your guard dogs." She states gesturing to both Santana and Quinn.

"Who you callin a dog? Puta." Santana yells standing up.

Taking a step back, Kitty took a shaky breath. Santana could be really scary when she wanted to be. Maybe if she approached the situation differently, they would stop the loser treatment. "Look I really don't want any problems I just want things to go back to how they were before Rachel came into the picture." Kitty admits with frustration. She was annoyed that the small brunette got her friends to turn against her. Now she is being given the loser treatment. It sucks and it's all Rachel's fault.

"Look Kitty, I thought you were different." Quinn admits with a sigh. "Sure you had the _mean girl_ status going on. We all kind of did, but I just can't let what you did and still do to Rachel go. I never thought you would stoop that low for popularity." She states firmly.

"Yeah, you were really mean to Rachie." Brittany adds in a sad tone.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Rachel is just exaggerating, she is really good at telling stories and making them sound real." Kitty counters with a frown. I mean she couldn't have hurt the small girl that badly (she thought).

"Are you serious right now?" Quinn responds getting up from her seated position next to Brittany. "You can't honestly think we'd believe that." She was so heated right now. "You left bruises on her abdomen, who knows, if you had kicked her any harder, she could have ended up in the hospital with a fractured rib or worse." By this point, Rachel rose from her seat and reached out to hold the angry blonde's hand in hopes of calming her down some.

Slightly shocked at the admission Kitty didn't want to believe she left any proof of her physical confrontation with Rachel the other day. "That has to be a joke, I barely touched her." She comments with a frown, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Really Kitty. You think Rachel would lie? I wouldn't have ordered the loser treatment based off of an assumption." Santana then reaches over and lifts Rachel's large pull over sweatshirt and shows just how badly the bruises were.

Getting uncomfortable at being the center of attention with her abdomen on display for all to see, the small girl turns her head into the other brunette's neck to shield her face feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Look! Does that appear to be some made up story to you." Quinn says with a piercing glare, pointing to the lower left side of Rachel's abdomen.

Eyes wide, she is in complete shock. "I didn't know. I mean I kicked her, but I didn't think it was hard enough to leave a bruise." She admits.

Pulling her down her sweatshirt Rachel brought her face out from the comforts of Santana's neck to look straight at Kitty. "Well you did, and I'm done being bullied by you! I'm not sure what I did to anger you, but it stops now." She finishes with a scowl. She no longer felt afraid. Well, at least not in regards to Kitty, with the support of her friends.

Not used to the bravery emitting off the small girl, Kitty takes a step back. "Whatever, I'm leaving to catch the bus before it leaves me." She says with a dismissive attitude. "Are you coming? The bus is going to leave soon." Kitty says when she notices that Rachel wasn't behind her.

"She is not going home with you." Quinn state's seriously.

"What do you mean? She has to. Hank is going to flip his lid if she doesn't come home." Kitty replies confused and slightly afraid.

"That's not my home. It never was, and I'm not going." Rachel counters with folded arms. "Besides since when do you care what happens to me? It's not like you cared when Hank practically ripped my arms off my body, dragging me up the stairs and keeping me locked inside a closet with nothing to eat for over a day when I was late because of you." The small girl shouts angrily. "So please spare me your fake concern and worry about yourself." Rachel states with a glare.

"I-" Kitty went to rebuttal but was interrupted by a car horn. She saw the small girl taken into the car which housed the other three girls and Santana's mom. She had only met her once.

Sighing Kitty made her way to the bus. She was thankful Anna had already signed her permission slip but wondered how Rachel was going to get it seeing how it needed to be signed by a parent or guardian. Rolling her eyes, she hoped the small annoying troll would not get to go. She felt slightly guilty for hurting her so badly, but she really didn't care. She just wanted a chance to make things right with the other girls. She knew she didn't hold out much hope of making it onto the Cheerio's if she was still on Quinn's bad side by the end of camp.

* * *

Rachel sat with the other girls at the kitchen table, where there was a tray of snacks for everyone. She had never seen so many options before. There were apples, celery, carrots, grapes, cheese, crackers, and lots more. She was a bit in awe of the array of choices and didn't know what to grab to snack on.

"Here Rachie, have some grapes they taste super sweet. Oh, and have some of these pretzels they taste so good with this jalapeno cheese dip." Brittany offered with a bright big smile.

Nodding her head Rachel accepts a small plate full of grapes, pretzels and what looks like deli meat.

"So, what do you think your mom is doing in her office?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Not too sure, but don't worry okay. You are safe here Rach." Santana reassures the small brunette.

Changing the topic away from Rachel to keep her calm she started to gossip. "Okay so do any of you know who stole Kitty's clothes from her locker?" Quinn asks with a lifted brow.

"I think it could have been that weird curly haired boy that is always following Rachel around." Brittany adds, popping a grape into her mouth.

Rachel shuddered comically, "That boy gives me the creeps."

They all laughed and continued to speculate on who did what to Kitty that day.

It had been 30 minutes and the snacks had long been eaten when Maribel came into the dining room. The girls were so lost in gossip that they didn't hear her.

"Hola mi ninas" She said with a smile as she walked into the room then looked to Santana, Quinn and Brittany. "Girls I want you to go on up-stairs and make sure all of your stuff is packed and ready to go while I talk to Rachel." She orders lightly. All the girls were set to spend the night there and go to camp together in the morning.

Once they were out of the room she looks to Rachel, "Okay mija lets go to my office, we have some things we need to talk about." Noticing the wide frightened eyes Maribel leans down, eye level with the small girl. "Sweetie there is no need to be scared you are safe here and I have very good news for you okay." She says gently.

"Okay" Came Rachel's timid reply.

Rachel allowed Mrs. Lopez to lead her down the hall to the home office. She has never been more anxious in her life. She was curious as to the good news, but also wondered what was going to happen with the Connors. Would she have to go back or go to a new home? She just hoped she didn't have to change schools. The small girl takes a seat across from Maribel, wringing her fingers nervously.

Maribel observes the anxious behavior and decides to go and sit beside the young girl and takes a deep breath. "Okay sweetie, so while you and the girls were eating your snacks, I was on the phone with a very good friend of mine who is a judge. I also made a phone call to your case worker and talked with him for a bit."

Looking up Rachel realizes Mrs. Lopez came to sit next to her. "What's going to happen to me?" She asks in a sad tone.

"Well according you the judge you have a petition for custody being filed."

"What? I don't understand. Someone what's custody of me?" Rachel questions with confusion.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure what you have been told about your biological mother, but she's found you and is seeking to gain custody." Maribel states quickly thinking that just ripping the band-aid off was the best way to handle this part of the conversation. This was a very sticky topic and she needed to tread lightly but also inform the young girl of what is going on around her.

Rachel sat stunned. She has a mother. She has been looking for her. She wants custody of her. So many things ran threw her head at lightning speed. Where was her mother all this time, how come she had to be in foster care?

Her lungs began to tighten and burn. She felt as though she couldn't breath and began to feel lightheaded and had a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She didn't realize she was having a panic attack until she was in the arms of Maribel Lopez.

The older Latina swayed the young girl in her arms gently. Humming as she did so. It took about 5 minutes to get Rachel's breathing back under control.

"Your fine, and you are safe." Maribel reassured with a kiss to the Rachel's head.

Once she was breathing normally, she pulls out from the safe and warm place that was Maribel Lopez embrace. "I don't get it. If I had a mother where has she been?"

"I'm not sure of the details yet. They would only divulge so much. But I can tell you that as of right now I and my husband will be your new foster parents. Well, until you are placed with your mother that is."

Frowning slightly, Rachel was reeling at all of this information. "What do you mean? How did you get approved so fast?" She questions rapidly.

"To answer your question, we have been approved to be fosters' for a long time and I update our application often to keep our case open, just in case. But that is a story for a different time." She places a loving hand on the small girls face and smiles when she feels her lean into the touch. "Okay, here's what we know right now. One, your biological mother has filed for custody of you and from what my contacts say, we should know the outcome of that very soon. Two, you will be staying with us and regardless of the outcome of your mother's case you will always have a home with us. You never have to go back to the Connors again. Three, I have signed your permission slip for this weekend and you are all set for camp we just need to get you the things on the list."

Rachel shook her head to try and clear it. "I don't need anything for camp. Ms. Corcoran said she was bringing what I need."

Maribel smiles, "Good, one less thing. Okay I want to get started with dinner, and I have been told you have a sensitivity to dairy. Is that correct?"

Bowing her head, she mumbled a soft yes.

The Latina mother lifts the girls head up. "Sweetie there is no need to be ashamed. I have a sensitive stomach when it comes to dairy as well. So no worries okay. I want you to feel free to be yourself and to come to me with any questions you have okay." She assures.

"Really, you have a sensitive stomach too?" The small girl asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. Now why don't you go on up to Santana's room and hang out with the others until dinner time." She instructs kindly. "Oh and I have a lot of old clothes that are still relatively new that San has grown out of that would fit you just fine. I've put them in the guest room for you and you can use those until we can take you shopping for new clothes. I'll get your things from the Connor house while you're away this weekend."

"What? I couldn't ask that of you. The stuff I have at the Connor's is just fine. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not, I'm offering, and you could never be a bother. Now go on up I'll see you for dinner. Then I want to take pictures of your bruises, so I have them for your file. I also want my husband to look at them. He's a doctor and I want to make sure they aren't too in need of an x-ray or anything more serious." She was really worried and wanted everything checked out and documented. She'd be damned if she allowed this young sweet girl to go back to that house.

Nodding her head in acceptance she heads up the stairs to see what the girls are up to.

No one brings up the elephant in the room, thankfully, and the girls talk and eventually play a game of cards while gossiping over the newest bands. Soon they are called down for dinner and Rachel is a little apprehensive and sits down timidly at the end of the table.

"Hey! I saved you a seat next to me." Santana states with an encouraging smile.

Standing up Rachel makes her way to the seat that is saved for her and sits down. "Sorry, It's kind of a habit. I usually sit as far as I can from everyone in the house." She says sadly. She was really good at not being seen or heard.

Leaning over the table Quinn holds the small girl's hand in her own. "Well you won't have to do that here or when you're with any of us." She gives the hands in hers a reassuring squeeze before sitting back in her chair.

They all smiled and settle in for a wonderful dinner talking about what they thought the weekend and camp would bring. Santana's dad Alejandro joined them for dinner as well and once the wonderful food was all eaten he and Maribel took her with them to examine the bruises.

Rachel stood in the middle of the guest room and was in just her under clothes. She felt exposed but safe at the same time, which she found odd but didn't question it. Alejandro examines all her bruises and Maribel takes pictures to keep for documentation. Once done she hands the small girl her nightgown.

She pulls it over her head then stands there looking lost, completely overwhelmed with all that was happening, tears streaming.

The older Latina brings Rachel in for a hug and places a loving kiss on her head. "You are going to be okay, so please no tears." She said wiping her face with some tissues she grabbed from the end table.

Alejandro rests his hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "We're all her for you, mi ninita linda. It's all going to be ok."

Once Rachel was calm she was sent to brush her teeth and ready for bed.

It was nearing 9pm and Maribel didn't want to deal with crabby preteens in the morning when they needed to be at the school at 4am, so they were all sent to bed shortly after they finished with Rachel.

Maribel tucked Quinn and Santana into bed giving them both a kiss to the head and whispering I love yous to them both.

She then made her way over to the guest room and did the same to Brittany and Rachel. Kissing the small girl on the forehead lovingly she whispers an I love you completely leaving Rachel wide eyes filled with tears.

"No more tears sweetie." She says kindly.

Nodding her head, she shimmies down further into the bed and cuddles close to Brittany. She has never had anyone say they loved her before. She was confused yet felt a contentment she couldn't explain.

* * *

3:30am Saturday morning Shelby sat anxiously while waiting for the girls going to camp to arrive. She'd been on edge since the night before when she got out of the shower and realized that she missed a call from her lawyer. When she tried to return the call, it was late and all she got was his voicemail so now it looked like she was going to have to wait until the weekend was over to find out what he had to say.

After everything that had happened the day before she was extremely worried about her baby and wouldn't be calm until she saw her. Nerves and two cups of coffee were making her jittery and against her better judgment she was working on the travel mug in her hand as she waited as well.

After about 10 minutes of waiting the girls began to trickle in, all with their permission slips in hand. As the girls boarded a few of the parents lingered to introduce themselves and see the girls off safely. She noticed when Kitty arrived, and it scared her when she didn't see Rachel with her. She knew that the girls were both placed in the same home. She was really getting worried when the last group of girls arrived and Rachel was among them along with Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

Shelby observed attentively as a black Cadillac SUV pulled up and all four girls came piling out. The last one out was Rachel and she had a small carry-on bag slung over one of her shoulders. She watched as the older woman who she assumed to be Santana's mother fussed over each girl. Making sure they had all their things then the group started walking towards the front of the bus.

"Good morning girls." Shelby greeted as they came to be in front of her.

"Hi Ms. Corcoran." The girls all said in unison.

"Okay girls do you have your permission slips." She asked.

"Oh, I have them right here." The Latina mother said then handed them to her.

Shelby did a quick glance and made sure all the girls had the permission slips properly signed. She did however notice that both Santana and Rachel had the same names for the guardian/parent.

Looking up she directs the girls into the bus. "Oh and Rachel your duffel bag is already on the bus. I'll hand it to you when we get to the campsite okay." She informed kindly.

Rachel smiled as she moved past her with the other girls. "Thank you, Ms. Corcoran."

She watched as the last of the girls made it inside the bus then turned to the other brunette woman standing next to her.

"Hi I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mom and Rachel temporary guardian." Maribel says pushing out her hand to shake hers.

Brows furrowed in confusion, Shelby accepts the hand and shakes in return. "Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran and I'm the girl's English teacher." She took her hand back and looked to make sure the girls were not in ear shot. "I'm sorry, I am a little confused as to how you are Rachel's temporary guardian, did something happen at her foster home?" She questioned with concern.

Taking a moment, she knew she has seen this woman before but just couldn't place it. "I really can't divulge too much information, other than she will be staying with my family for the time being." She then took one last look into the bus and then back to the English teacher. "Please, if anything happens or the girls need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'm not sure if Rachel has informed you or not but she has a problem with dairy so please let the kitchen staff at the camp know she is not to have it. I'm on both Brittany and Quinn's emergency cards as well if they need anything." She explains before leaving.

Shelby is left with so many questions, she has no idea how her daughter went from living with a foster family one day then with Santana the next. One thing is for sure she was going to ring her lawyer again and see what the hell is going on. The only thing keeping her from actually losing her shit is knowing that her daughter is with a family that actually seems to be attentive to her needs and the fact that she'll be with her all weekend at camp.

"Hey Shakespeare, let's get on the bus and get a move on. I for one want to get to the camp and get the girls settled." Sue said from out of nowhere.

"Damn it Sue. You scared me." Shelby screeched.

"You'll live, now come on I don't want to be left alone with the preteens." Sue exclaimed with mock exasperation.

Rolling her eyes Shelby climbed onto the bus and took her seat in the front. She glanced at her daughter who was sitting next to Santana and they both looked so cute cuddled together almost asleep. She knew the drive would be about 3 hours so the girls should get a good nap in. As the bus pulled away from the school, she hoped to spend more time with her daughter and that they had a good weekend.

**I Hope everyone enjoyed the update. I will be working on the uploading the next chapter soon. **

**As for my What Is Kept Hidden Fic I'm still working on getting it edited but once it is I will be uploading that as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was barley 7 a.m when the Bus arrived at the campsite. Standing up Shelby spoke loudly so all the girls could hear and understand her instructions clearly. "Okay girls I want all of you to grab your bags and any personal items you bought with you on your way off the bus. I will be escorting my team to the first cabin and coach Sue will be escorting the other team." She informed the sleepy girls. "Okay those that are in my group are Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Kitty. So please follow me off the bus and to our cabin." Shelby says listing the girl's names and walks off the bus with her duffel over her shoulders. She made sure to pass Rachel hers on the way out.

As she walked down the dirt paved path, she wondered if placing Kitty with the other four girls was a good idea. She could feel the tension between them on the bus ride this morning. She honestly thought since Kitty was Rachel's foster sister _or former foster sister_ that it would be okay, now though she was second guessing her decision and hoped the situation wouldn't escalate.

"Okay girls, this is our cabin, now there are three sets of bunk beds and a single full bed. There is also a bathroom that has five stalls, five showers that have a curtain and sinks with mirrors." Shelby states as she walks up the steps and into the cabin to unpack her luggage. "So, let's set our things on our beds and quickly unpack before we all make our way to the cafeteria."

"Wow this place is huge." Brittany comments with wide eyes as they step into the cabin and makes a beeline to the bunk beds. "Ooh I call top buck." She shouts tossing her bag on top to claim it.

"I call second top bunk." Santana says running to the other bed directly across from the bed Brittany had chosen, leaving the last bunk on the back wall for Kitty, who chose the bottom.

Rolling her eyes. "What are you guys like five, it's just a bed." Quinn mutters while putting her luggage on the bed under Brittany's.

"Whatever Q-tip, don't be jelly because we beat you to the top." Santana mocks playfully. "C'mon, Rae you got the bunk under mines." The taller brunette says with an inviting smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes much like her blonde friend did moments before her. "Can you come with me to the bathroom and help me into my clothes please?" The small girl whispered. After she placed her luggage on to the bed under Santana's. She really needed the help with just the cream San's dad gave her to help heal her bruises faster.

Jumping off the bunk "For sure, no need to ask." Santana says grabbing the small carry-on bag Rachel brought with her and led them into the bathroom.

Shelby noticed the two brunettes rush off to the bathroom with the small carry-on. She hoped everything was okay. She didn't want to come off as a _helicopter mom_ and hover the poor kid death.

"Ms. C do you know who is going to be captain of your team?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes Brittany, I do know. How about we wait till everyone is dressed in there training clothes? After we eat Coach Sue will announce the captains of both teams at the same time." Shelby replies kindly.

Nodding her head, the bubbly blond makes her way to the other blonde and they both head into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The girls eagerly make their way to the cafeteria, they were really hungry, and it was now a little after 7:30.

"Holly Shit." Santana exclaimed when she saw the spread laid before her. It was like right out of a Harry Potter movie. There was a buffet table full of all you can think of as far as breakfast food was concerned.

"Santana language." Shelby admonished lightly as she walked by to grab a plate. She needed all the energy she could get. She had a feeling these girls were going to be keeping her on her toes.

"Sorry coach C." She mutters embarrassed of being heard. Truth be told Ms. C could seem a little strict and she knew to tread lightly around her, she reminded her of her mother in some ways the way she commands a room with just a look.

"This is a lot of food." Rachel gapes with wide eyes. "What are you getting Britt?" She asked the tall blonde beside her. There were way too many options to choose from and she hoped the tall blonde could be of some help.

"I'm definitely grabbing the pancakes. And maybe some eggs." She replies happily. Spooning some eggs onto a plate.

"If I were you, I'd get some waffles, it has these big pockets that hold up all the syrup." Santana says as if it was the only best option.

"I don't think I've ever had waffles before." Rachel says in a sad tone. "Do they taste good?"

All the girls stop what they are doing and look at the small girl with a pained expression. All vowing to change what Rachel missed out on.

"They taste amazing Rae. Let me help you fix a plate with a little bit of everything." Quinn chimes in kindly guiding Rachel to the plates.

In the end the girls decided to grab several plates and fill it up with everything they could think of and all share.

"Wow girls this quiet the array of food you have here." Shelby says motioning to all the pancakes, waffles, eggs, and breakfast meats and some fruit spread out in front of the girls. She sat down next to Rachel. "You guys don't mind me sitting here, do you?" She questions with a lifted brow. She really just wanted to spend more time with her daughter and not make is so obvious.

"Sure Ms. C I guess you can hang with us." Santana replies with a playful smirk.

Shelby sits and listens to them talk and gush over the boys on the basketball team, she rolls her eyes because she remembers being this age. She really perked up her ears though when the topic got serious.

"Rae what are you going to do? You don't think Hank will come looking for you at the school or something do you?" Brittany asked in a slightly scared tone.

"No, I think eventually the other girls living in that house will be removed. I mean my social worker already knows what happened to me." She does feel bad for Marley though. The small girl was really sweet. She hoped she found a loving home.

"Where do you think Kitty will go?" Quinn asked. Eating a slice of bacon, she loved bacon and practically ate the entire plate to herself.

Rachel shrugs, not sure what will come of the girl and really not caring at this point.

"Hey! Quit hogging all the bacon." Santana interjects, reaching for the plate before the smaller blonde eats it all.

Quinn reflexes were much faster though as she turned away from Santana. She wasn't giving her nothing. "Mine." She growled.

"Aren't you afraid of oinking like a pig if you eat all that bacon?" Brittany questions curiously.

"Why would she oink Britt?" Rachel then questions, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well you know, Sannie always says with how much bacon Quinnie eats she is surprised she hasn't oinked and grew a curly tail by now." She replies looking behind Quinn in search of a tail.

Rachel nearly chokes on her apple juice and begins to cough. Shelby being the closest to her pats her back and helps clean her face unknowingly like a mother would.

"You said what?" Quinn huffs, completely forgetting about the bacon she had in her hand.

"Oh c'mon Q, I was joking. Don't be so crabby about it." She really wanted some bacon but knew her chances were slim now that Q was pissed.

"I don't have a pig's tail." She pouts eating some of her bacon. She was definitely not sharing now.

The girls all talk and Rachel deemed the waffles her favorite breakfast food item true to what Santana said the large pockets hold the syrup just right. Shelby sat quietly watching as her daughter talked and laughed and it warmed her to see her so happy. But she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought of all the possibilities of what happened and why she was now living with Santana. But she pushed all the negative thoughts quickly to the back of her head. She was going to enjoy her daughter _in the now _and not dwell so much. She was sure she'd find out soon enough when she got to talk to the social worker.

* * *

It had been a long and tiring day. Sue had them meet on a stage where she had informed them who the team captain's where and what the prize was if they won. The rules were simple. The team to come up with the best routine which was going to be judged on choreography, creativity, music and crowd appeal, would get Jr. Letterman's and the routine would be featured in the next tournament for high school competition.

Kitty was being a royal pain in the butt. All she did was complain and critique every suggestion Rachel made. Of course, she was just bitter that Rachel got captain.

Rachel on the other had was overwhelmed and oddly shocked she was named captain. Honestly, she thought it would of been Quinn or Santana. But the other girls were happy and had been positive about it.

Sue then had them train. She had them run off and on then worked on their strength with some small weights. She went over what it would be like to be on a large team and what expectations there would be. It was already nearing dinner when Sue decided to let them go and get ready for dinner.

The cafeteria was filled yet again with a bountiful amount of food. Rachel was yet again left in awe of the variety foods.

The small girl found herself overlooking the pasta bar she knew she could only eat the red sauce and not the white. She was just about to place some spaghetti onto her plate when Kitty came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "You should really lay off the carbs you know, before they make you inflate and become fat." She bites with a smug face. She then takes her leave quickly.

Santana hands felt gross and decided to wash them before eating. As she stepped out of the restroom, she spotted the two blondes by the drinks. She continued to scan the room until she found the small brunette. She noticed the small smile that creeped on her face when the small girl spotted spaghetti. But that quickly changed when Kitty walked up behind her and whispered something that made Rachel drop the tongs back down and bow her head. She was not having it. That girl was working on her last nerve.

Quickly making her way over to the small girl. "Hey munchkin, you decide on what you want to eat?" Santana asks gently. Attempting to gauge where the small girl was mentally.

"I don't think I'm really all that hungry." She responds sadly.

Scrunching her brows in confusion she wondered what could have been said that would make the small girl not want to eat. "Well you have to have a little bit of something. I don't want you fainting on me again." She replies worried.

Quinn and Brittany come with trays in hand ready to pick a pasta to eat. "Why do you look like a sad panda Rachie?" Brittany questions. Having seen the sad girl's demeanor.

"What did Kitty say to you?" Santana pressed gently.

Eyes wide with shock she looked to the taller girl. She didn't realize Santana saw the exchange between her and Kitty. "I um." She nervously tucks some hair behind her ears. "She told me to lay off the carbs because I was going to get fat." She admits sadly.

Seeing red Santana was seconds away from finding Kitty and beating the crap out of her. But she felt a small hand on her arm stop her.

She held Rachel's pleading gaze for a while, "I can't let her get away with making comments like that to you." Santana states calmly even though everything inside her wanted to strangle that little blonde demon.

Before Rachel can respond Shelby approaches them. "Hey girls." She says walking to retrieve a tray and plate. "Rachel are you going to eat?" She questions the small girl who still has a plate that is empty.

"I-"

"She couldn't decide if she wanted the spaghetti with meatballs or meat sauce." Quinn interjects.

"Oh well I always loved spaghetti and meatballs." Shelby replies serving herself some spaghetti and grabbing a small salad bowl.

The small girl reluctantly grabbed a plate of spaghetti with meatballs and made her way to the table they sat at that morning.

Dinner was much quieter than this morning. Shelby was slightly worried that Rachel had barely touched her food. Then Santana was staring daggers into the back of Kitty's head and the two blondes sat and ate not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Okay, so does anyone want to tell me what is going on here?" Shelby question in concern.

Looking up Brittany met the taller brunette eyes. "Kitty is being very mean to Rachie again." She responds sadly reaching out to hold the small girl's hand in her own.

Lifting an eyebrow. The stormy look that took over their English teacher's eyes frightened them a bit. "Mean how, and how long has this been going on?" Shelby gently presses, but on the inside was seething.

Pushing her food around her plate. Rachel decided to be the one to answer, so with one last deep breath she told her. "She told me that I needed to watch my intake of carbs. That If not then I will get fat." By this point she has large drops of tears streaming down her face.

Brittany squeezed her hand and looked to Shelby, "She's been mean like the whole time Rachie's been living with her. She's mad now because we don't want to be her friends anymore cause she's so mean."

Shelby didn't know what to think. Her first instinct was to go and wring that Kitty's neck, but she is brought out of her thoughts by an argument.

"Let me go Quinn. She won't recognize her face once I'm done with her." Santana stated trying to break free of the blonde's grip. The more she thinks about all that Kitty has done to her friend the madder she gets.

"Okay let's calm down." Shelby suggested to the quick to anger brunette. "I don't want any of you getting involved. I will take care of it. Is that understood?" She questions firmly.

Getting nods all around the table, Shelby takes that as an acceptable answer for now.

"Listen girls you worked pretty hard today. And it's important for you to finish your dinner." Shelby states as she sees the girls just push around the food.

Locking eyes with the small girl beside her. "You are not fat. Don't let a petty jealous girl get under your skin. There is more talent in you then Kitty will ever wish to have, and you are only just beginning." She promised while cleaning the tears from her daughter's face.

Soon all the girls fell into light and small banter and ate slowly. Shelby though was thinking of many ways to torture Kitty. She was going to regret ever saying anything remotely mean to her baby.

* * *

It was the next morning and the girls were in training. Kitty was hunched over barely able to catch her breath. She couldn't fathom what she did to piss off Ms. C but she sure that she was running her harder than any of the other girls.

"Miss Wilde, I suggest you pick up the pace or you can expect to pick this up again this evening." Shelby shouts into the megaphone.

A satisfied smirk graced her lips as she witnessed the small blonde struggle to keep up. She had assigned all the girls laps and just so happened to give kitty a few extra.

"Are you trying to kill her before the competition on Monday?" Sue comments walking up beside her. She had already excused her girls to go get cleaned up before lunch.

"Depends. I think my girls can win the competition without her." She says dismissively. All the while never taking her eyes off the poor girl who looked ready to puke.

"Okay, what did she do to make her enemy numero uno?" The cheer coach asked curiously.

Glancing at the cheer coach beside her. She held her gaze for a few seconds contemplating on if she should tell her what took place yesterday evening.

"Okay if you must know, Kitty over there" She motions in the direction of the blonde. "Thought it would be okay to brainwash Rachel into thinking if she ate carbs she would get fat. It took almost 30 minutes to convince her to eat." Shelby admitted. The girl looks tiny and starved as it was. The last thing her daughter needed was to eat less.

"She what? Okay send her my way this evening she will be lucky to even be walking tomorrow morning." Sue snaps.

"In that case I'll let her finish this last lap and send her off to lunch." She feels kind of sorry for the girl now that she is on Sue's radar.

After lunch the girls all meet at the stadium stage outside. Rachel had been going over a routine her and Brittany put together and all it needed was the music and for Kitty to show a little more enthusiasm.

"Kitty can you smile a little more please and straighten your back a bit?" Rachel encouraged the blonde.

"Bite me Berry!" Kitty snaps. She was tired and her legs were killing her. What the hell did they expect?

"Okay, fine then you can take your leave and sit this practice out if it's too much of a bother for you to fake a smile." Rachel counters with exasperation.

Kitty looked ready to kill but Quinn stepped in, "I'd think with that thing you call a brain before you make your next move Kitty Cat." Quinn sneers.

"I'm not scared of you Fabray." Kitty counters.

"Break it up you two." Shelby intervenes. "Kitty if you can't put a hundred percent into this practice how do you expect to win?" Shelby inquires looking at the small blonde with a lifted brow. "Everyone here is putting in the effort, all I see you doing is arguing and not taking direction. You are part of this team, act like it."

"I think Rachel is letting this captain thing get to her head, she is bossy." She whines with her arms folded.

"So that's your excuse for not fully participating? She's not being bossy, she's leading, like a good captain does." She shakes her head. "There were plenty of other girls that could have had your spot and wouldn't be wasting it arguing with me right now." She takes several steps closer to the now cowering blonde girl. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just pull you off the team and make you sit it out the rest of the weekend." She demands with a bite.

Frightful of the taller brunette Kitty took a step back. "I can't answer that." She says bowing her head. She really wanted to compete and eventually join the cheerios when she went to high school. But she couldn't let her jealousy of Rachel gaining her friends and getting captain go.

"Well then I guess you can sit this practice out until you can." Shelby firmly states, she points to the spot on the bench where Kitty is to sit and not move or even speak until she says otherwise.

Turning her attention back to the girls. "Okay so everyone here okay?" Receiving nods, she continued. "I want all of you to work on the second half of the routine, I think if we have Britt coming in from the left and then Santana from the right in the beginning of the second half of the routine it would look more rounded." Shelby encourages. She loved the routine so far and it could do with or without Kitty. Either way it was a win, it just needed some tweaking here and there.

"OMG that's a good idea." Rachel states in excitement nearly leaping into Shelby's arms. She blushed profusely as she caught what she was doing but Shelby just smiled hugging her back lightly and stood back to watch as the girls go set again not bringing any more attention to the small girl.

The girls practice well into the night. They did however stop for about a half hour to eat some sandwiches. Shelby insisted they eat and also brought along some other snacks for them if they got hungry later. She didn't want anyone fainting on her watch.

It was nearing 9 o'clock and she didn't want the girls to be up much longer. They had breakfast then about an hour after that they had practice before the competition. Then the girls would be heading home around 3pm. and hopefully back home before 8pm.

* * *

Shelby watched with a smile as her daughter and her friends goofed around and laughed as they made their way to the cabin. She wanted to get the girls ready for bed so they were rested for tomorrow. Shelby instructed the girls to get showered and dressed for bed and that when she gets back to the cabin they better be in their beds.

Once all the girls were out of site and in the cabin, Shelby retrieved her phone which had been turned off since yesterday morning. Several missed calls and a voice mail popped up on her phone. She opened it up and clicked to listen. _Hi Shelby, It's Lance Wittman. I'm calling to inform you that I spoke to Rachel's case worker and she has been placed in a new foster home. She had an incident with the foster father, he was a little rough with her and due to that she was removed. She also had a physical altercation with the older foster sister which has been documented with the help of the Lopez's. I have a meeting with the judge on Monday and will request she get placed with you as soon as possible. Of course, the social worker will have to swing by your place and inspect it to make sure Rachel's needs will be met. Please call me as soon as you can. Thank you and I will be keeping you posted." _

Shelby nearly dropped her phone, her baby was hurt. Those people hurt her. Her mind was swirling with emotions. She found herself on her knees, every breath she took burned deep in her lungs. She was thankful to the Lopez's for stepping in, God only knows what could have happened to Rachel if they hadn't. It took about five minutes to calm down from her panic attack. She hadn't had one in years.

Once she deemed herself presentable, she marched right into that cabin. She was done. She was not wasting a single moment. Tonight, Rachel will know who her she really is.

The first thing she saw when she walked in the cabin was Santana and Quinn on the phone saying good night to Maribel Lopez, Brittany was already passed out on her bunk. The only two missing were Kitty and Rachel and that left her with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She made her way to the bathroom and heard muffled voices. Opening the door slightly she overheard what Kitty was saying.

"_You have ruined everything." Kitty shouts. "You took my friends, my spot on the team." _

_Then she hears Rachel's response. "I didn't do it on purpose." She could tell the young girl was sincere. _

"_I don't believe you." Kitty sneers. "Just face it, you are disposable, eventually your so called friends will realize what an unlovable troll you really are. Your mother didn't even want you." Kitty growls the last part._

Having heard enough, her blood was boiling. Shelby barges through the bathroom door loudly. Effectively quieting both girls.

Kitty's eyes widen at the sight of the Irate looking English teacher standing just outside the bathroom door boring narrowed eyes directly at her. She hoped she didn't overhear what she was saying. She was in enough trouble as it is.

Rachel looked like she wanted to hide. Her eyes were unblinking and filled with tears. Shelby softened her eyes just enough to convey that she wasn't upset at the small girl, then sets her eyes back to Kitty.

"I suggest you go back out get ready for bed. Tomorrow morning, I will be phoning your foster parents and social worker." Shelby then points to the door. Waiting for Kitty to take her leave.

"But-"

Lifting up her hand, Shelby wasn't having it. "Do as your told. I won't repeat myself again" She demands with an icy tone.

Once Kitty was out of the bathroom Shelby looked at her daughter. She was dressed in a small, light yellow nightgown and she could see the faint line of bruising on one arm. Taking a deep breath Shelby steeled herself for what she was going to say next, trying to block out the rest, it would be dealt with later.

Shelby took Rachel's hand in hers and ignored the flinch she felt from her. Eventually gazing up Rachel met her eyes and the fear and heartache she saw there broke Shelby's heart all over again.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry-" She chokes out.

Looking at her English teacher confused Rachel shook her head lightly. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I have to tell you something, and-and I'm not sure how you will take it." She admits with watery eyes. God she needed to keep it together if she was gonna get through this.

"Here in the bathroom?" Rachel asked with even more confusion, looking around.

Smiling at the confusion etched on her daughter's face. "Yes, I suppose here is better, more privacy for the moment."

"Am I in trouble." Rachel asked with a large watery doe eyes, she doesn't know how Mrs. Lopez or Mr. Lopez would react if she was in trouble.

"Oh no sweetie, you are not in trouble." The older brunette promises. "But what I have to talk about is serious."

Nodding her head in understanding Rachel then asked if she could possibly sit because her legs kind of ached.

"Of course, here let me help you." Shelby then lifts the small girl onto the bathroom counter, smiling now they were at eye level.

Shelby closed her eyes momentarily hoping for some type of inspiration. Lifting her eyes to lock onto those of her daughters, she then took one last deep breath before she began. "Today I received a message from my lawyer. He told me something that upset me." She starts off. "You see a long time ago when I was younger, I wanted to be on Broadway." She smiled when she saw her daughter's eyes light up at the word _Broadway_. "Then along came this couple who I was working for, as a secretary. I was trying to save money to go to New York. I took a year off after high school to work and save. My parents said that they would help with some of my expenses if I got a job to help save as well." She pauses momentarily. "Time passed and one year turned into two. Long story short they posted an ad in the newspaper saying they wanted a surrogate and wanted to start a family. The amount that they offered would cover enough to live in New York for over a year and that didn't include what I had saved up." She looked to her daughter to gauge where she was at. But she wore a blank expression.

She decided to continue before she lost her nerve. "So, I-I responded to the ad and before I knew it, I signed a contract a-and it was too late." She sniffled, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. "9 months later I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. I never got to hold her" She said sadly. "All I knew was her name and kept her hospital bracelet that had baby Corcoran written on it. My parents were not on board with it and we stopped talking for a little while but it eventually all blew over, but by then I had already left to New York. I was lucky and got picked up for a leading role and then worked nonstop up until I decided to switch to screenwriting. I needed a change of pace, and even that couldn't keep me from thinking of my little girl." She admitted with a sad smile. "My mother was the one to convince me to come back and get a teaching degree and come back home. She was worried I was wearing myself out. She was right, moving back here has been the best decision I ever made."

Listening to her English teacher explain her life as of late made her sad inside, but also confused her. She had no idea why her English teacher felt the need to explain this to her or how it pertained to her in general. "Um Ms. Corcoran I'm really sorry you had to go through that, but I don't understand how this relates to me? Or why y-you are telling me all this." Rachel questions uncertainly.

Sighing she looked Rachel in the eyes once again for this last bit of information. "Sweetie, do you remember me telling you how I listened to a message my lawyer left me?" Receiving a nod she continued. "Well you see I found my daughter. She was placed in foster care and I had never been notified. Come to find out the information containing my name and contact information was not in her files." She said sadly. "Had I'd known, she would have never been in foster care, and now that I've found her, I'm doing everything in my power to get her home with me. I was also told she had just moved foster homes and has been physically harassed by not just her foster parents but foster siblings as well." She hoped her daughter would put the pieces together.

Rachel was momentarily bewildered, what was her English teacher going on about? Her daughter was in foster care? Did she know her? "What is your daughter's name?" She asked nervously. Her mother's information is missing in her files what if Ms. Corcoran is her mother? She quickly dismissed it, her English teacher is far too pretty and amazingly talented to be related to someone as ordinary as her. But then she heard something that left her breathless.

"W-what?" The small girl sputtered.

"I said, my daughter's name is Rachel."

Looking at Shelby disbelievingly, she shakes her head to clear it. _Rachel, _did she just say her daughter's name is _Rachel_? What? This can't be real right now. Her mind was going a mile a minute then the entire room slowing began to spin. Breathing became harder as her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was so focused on trying to regain her breathing that she didn't feel herself being pulled into a hug right away.

Shelby immediately realized when her daughter was having a panic attack. She quickly but gently engulfed Rachel into a hug. She mindlessly ran her fingers through her long brown locks. Humming a tune from one of her favorite Disney movies. After a few minutes the small girls breathing became normal.

Pulling Rachel out from her arms, she leaned over to grab some tissue and began to clean the small girls face. Once done she gazed into Rachel's beautifully big brown orbs. She hoped she'd done the right thing. She just couldn't go a day longer without telling Rachel the truth.

She watches as her daughter battles with what to say. Before she knows what's happening Shelby feels Rachel lung into her arms and sobs for all she's worth.

Rachel was at a loss of words. She never in her 11 years thought she'd ever meet her mom. It was a dream, one she never thought would come true. She felt the love radiating off Shelby in waves as she held her. Even the comforting words she whispered in her ears.

Once Shelby was able to calm Rachel down and clean her face once again, she held her daughters face with her hands and brings it down to place several kisses on her head. Something so simple but felt so right. "Okay enough crying, you will dehydrate or something." She smiles at the small laugh that came from her daughter at the comment. "I should get you into bed you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and I for one will not be losing to Sue."

"Don't worry, I think we have it in the bag." She reassures with a smile.

"I don't doubt it for one minute." She then lifts the small girl up from the counter and feels Rachel's legs wrap around her waist. She clings to her body and feels the small girls face nestles in the crook of her neck.

Shelby walked out into the main room and saw all the girls fast asleep, all but one. Deciding she didn't want to be far from Rachel right now she walks over to her own bed and lays Rachel down. She leans over to open the covers to usher the small girl in, "I'll be right back." She places several kisses on the top of her head before leaving to talk with Santana quickly.

Santana sits up on her top bunk and looks down at her English teacher. She knew something was up. Kitty came out crying and hadn't said a word. Then Rachel comes out being carried by Ms. Corcoran and she became beyond worried.

"Is she okay? What happened? Why is she sleeping in your bed?" Santana sputters quickly.

"Long story short, Kitty will no longer be on this team or any cheerio team anytime soon. And as far as Rachel she is fine, a little overwhelmed but fine." She looks to her daughter lovingly then back to Santana. "Rachel is my daughter. I feel like she will probably tell you tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know."

She watches as Santana's eyes widen comically. "For reals? You? OMG." She smiles happily her friend will finally have a home. "Well I'm glad she found you or you found her, she needs a real home." Santana replies with yawn.

"Okay you, lay down and get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow or when we get back into town tomorrow evening."

"M- kay" The small brunette mumbles before sleep overtook her.

Shelby makes her way over to the bathroom really quick to change into her night clothes then walks back over to lay with Rachel. Not sure if her daughter is comfortable with this arrangement she asks. "Hey bug, are you okay sleeping in my bed for the night? I didn't even think to ask." She questions apologetically.

Peering up to meet her mom's eyes, she smiles softly, "I'm okay here." She then shuffles closer to her and lays her head on her mom's chest almost immediately falling asleep.

Shelby sighs in content. She knew her lawyer wasn't going to be happy that she told Rachel the truth, but she just couldn't keep it in any longer. She knew one thing for sure, that she would have custody of her with in the week, she was no longer waiting.

**I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Thank you all for the Reviews and all the Follows and Favs. It means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shelby stirred when she felt movement on the bed beside her. For a split second she forgot that she had Rachel lying next to her but smiled when she realized that she was really there with her. Sighing she knew it was time to get up and get the day started. If it was up to her she would stay in bed all day and just relish in the fact she could now hold her baby while she slept.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she then opened them and saw her baby snuggled close to her. She looked even smaller while she slept. Lost in the utter cuteness that was her daughter she would never tire of watching her while she slept.

Lifting her hand, she caressed the small girls face gently. "Rach, it's time to wake up sweetie." She witnessed the cutest face scrunch and smiled. "Come on bug, we need to get ready for breakfast and then practice for the competition." Shelby coaxed.

The small girl finally opened her eyes. Big brown orbs glistened as they met Shelby's. "Morning baby." The older brunette cooed kindly.

Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, she shook her head slightly. She thought it was all a dream. That it couldn't possibly be real. But there, inches from her face, was her mom. She leaned in and cuddled into the crook of Shelby's neck. She loved the way her mom smelled and found it comforting.

Shelby felt her daughter snuggle close and heard a sniffle or two. She gently rubbed her back worriedly and hummed. "Okay bug, no more tears." Shelby reassured the small girl.

Leaning up Shelby spots one of the girls awake. Waving Santana over. "Bug, I'm going to get up now and get ready for the day. I will be back and then you and the girls can get ready okay." She kisses the top of her head a few more times and then leaves to the bathroom.

Rachel feels the bed shift and looks to see that it is Santana. She climbs in and shimmies under the blanket next to the small girl. "How are you feeling now that you know that Shelby is your mom?" She questions curiously.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows.

"Shelby told me last night." She saw the small girl nod her head but looked lost in her head. She took Rachel's hand in her own. "I think that things happen for a reason. Be happy you found your mom Rae. You can finally have a real family." She smiled.

"Your right, I am kind of nervous though. We haven't really talked about what is going to happen after we leave the camp." She admitted.

Both girls whisper quietly as to not wake the other sleeping girls.

Kitty wakes with a groan she can hear whispering and some quiet laughter, what really annoyed her was the fact she may very well be going home soon. Sitting up she looks to see that both brunettes are lying comfortably in Shelby's bed. Scrunching her brows in confusion, she couldn't comprehend how or why they were laying in their teacher's bed.

She got up from her bed and marched over to the English teacher's bed. "What on earth do you think you are doing in Ms. C's bed?" She questions the two brunettes shortly.

"It's really none of you your business." Santana remarks with a roll of her eyes.

"Really now?" Kitty places her hands on her hips. "Rachel?"

"I have nothing to say to you Kitty." The small girl states dismissively. "Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of a conversation before you so rudely interrupted." She says flatly.

Kitty was moments from making a smart remark when Shelby exited the bathroom and walked over to where the girls were at on the bed.

"Is there a problem here?" She asks the girls on the bed.

Rolling her eyes Kitty crosses her arms defensively. "Of course there is no problem, I was simply asking why they were on your bed."

Quirking an eyebrow Shelby went to say something when Rachel spoke up.

"And like we said before, it is really none of your business." The small girl snaps annoyed.

Leaning over Shelby caresses her daughters face lovingly. "Okay that's enough, I think it's time you and Santana go and get cleaned up. I have some business to attend to before breakfast." She really didn't want her daughter getting into an argument.

"You're coming back, though right?" Rachel asked worriedly as she stood from the bed to stretch.

"Yes bug, I will be back and will most likely meet you in the cafeteria." She pulls the small girl in for a hug and then places a small kiss to the top of her head before sending her on her way to the bathroom.

Looking to Santana "Can you make sure the other two sleeping beauties over there are up and get ready to go to breakfast please." She instructs the other brunette.

"Sure thing Ms. C" Santana walks to wake up the other two blondes and then makes her way to the bathroom to help Rachel with her cream and get ready for the day.

Once all the girls were in the bathroom Shelby instructed Kitty to quickly shower then pack her bag and meet her in the office.

At first kitty wanted to argue this whole situation has blown up more than necessary. But Shelby reminded her that she was the adult and she had crossed many lines. Her actions had consequences. She didn't want to fight anymore or make her current situation worse. So instead she just stayed quiet during her lecture and did as she was told.

* * *

The girls had quickly taken their showers and packed their bags, they were now sitting down at what they deemed their table. Both Quinn and Brittany were happy for Rachel. All the girls were talking about sleepovers and movie nights and all the things Rachel never experienced before.

Rachel just sat poking her eggs and hadn't touched her waffles. She was worried that her mom hadn't come back yet and they only had 30 more minutes before they had to be on the practice field.

"Hey bug, you need to eat something before we head to practice." Shelby said kindly taking a seat next to Rachel, who looked up with a bright smile and large doe eyes.

"What took you so long?" The small girl heaved a sigh of relief seeing her then pouted.

"Awe sweetie I had to take care of things with Kitty. But I'm here now." She reassured the small girl.

"So, are we going to have to worry about Kitty?" Santana asked after swallowing a big fork full of her waffles.

Sighing she really didn't want to go into too much detail. "No, you won't but let's not dwell on the negative, we have a competition to win." She replies with a lifted brow.

"Oh, don't worry, I know for a fact that we will win." Quinn states confidently. Then reaches for a piece of bacon to eat.

The girls sit and finish eating until it's time to go. They were walking to the practice field when coach Sue comes over waving down Shelby. The English teacher told the girls to go on ahead of her that she would meet them on the field after talking with coach Sue. She instructed them to stretch before doing anything first. Once the girls were out of ear shot, she looked to Sue. She kind of had a feeling the cheer-leading coach was going to bring up the Kitty situation.

"What can I do for you Sue?" She questions nonchalantly.

Sue quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Well for starters you can fill me in on why one of my Jr. cheerios is in the office crying waiting for her social worker to pick her up?" She wasn't upset, just a little hurt about being kept in the dark.

"It's kind of a long story." She sighed. "But I'll give you the cliff notes version." She went on to tell Sue about how Kitty was Rachel's foster sister and how she was removed from her home because she was being mistreated by one of the parents and foster older sibling. She explained that Kitty had physically hurt Rachel and that she was currently staying at the Lopez's. She also mentioned how Kitty kept picking on the small girl and refused to be a team player and contribute to the team. By the end she could tell Sue was barely keeping it together. She knew the cheer coach had a soft spot for her daughter but wouldn't flat out state it.

"Okay well I'm glad you have it all under control. She won't be on the Cheerios Jr, or high school." Sue said with finality. "How is the little squirt doing?"

At the concern in the Cheerio coach's voice she smiled. "She is doing good. She seems unfazed but I just hope with all the change she is going through she doesn't have a panic attack." Shelby says with worry laced in her voice.

Both Shelby and Sue discuss who's team will be going first. They also decided on a personal wager on what they each have to do if their team were to lose. Shelby for one refused to lose, there was no way she was wearing one of Sue's tack suits for a whole day.

"Oh c'mon you would look great in one of my darker color tracksuits." Sue playfully taunts.

"Yeah, hell will have a better chance of freezing over." Shelby replies with a frown.

"Well I am definitely not losing." Sue responds certainly.

"C'mon Sue, you know you would look lovely in one of my heels paired with a skirt and matching blazer." Shelby counters with a smirk.

Before Sue could counter a reply, Rachel comes running in their direction. Coming to a halt the tiny girl tries to regain her breath.

"We forgot the music, it's in my bag." She says in between heavy breathing. "Is it okay for me to run and get it really quick?" The small girl questions her mom.

"Yes, that's fine but try not to run too quickly. I don't want you twisting your leg and hurting yourself." Shelby states with concern.

Rachel jumps into Shelby's arms for a quick hug and then quickly heads down the dirt road to the cabin.

Shelby looks to Sue after she hears a throat being cleared. "Yes Sue?"

"There is something different about Rachel, I can't say what but there is." Sue states quizzically.

Shelby held Sue's gaze for a few moments, she really wanted to keep Rachel being her daughter to herself for a while. It's not that she didn't trust Sue, it was just having to explain everything leading up to finding her that she wasn't too fond of sharing.

"Well there is." She replies with a neutral face.

Even more interested Sue wondered what was going on but didn't want to push, she would let the English teacher tell her when she was ready. "Very well I'll let you get back to your practice. You are going to need all the time you can get if you want to beat my team." Sue comments with a playful taunt.

Shelby moves to banter back but they both turn as Rachel pipes in, "Yeah right coach, we are going to wipe the floor with your team's failure just you watch."

"Oh, really now?" Sue stated in mock offence.

"Yup." The small girl replies with a smile. She looks to Shelby before grabbing her hand. "Can we go now? I want your opinion on a few changes I made."

Smiling adoringly at her daughter, she wondered if she could ever tell her _no. _"Sure thing sweetie." She looks to the Cheerio coach, "I will see you on the stage in about 2 hours, remember loser has to follow through with the dare." She says with a smirk.

"Bring it Shakespeare." Sue counters with a matching smirk.

Looking at both adults Rachel tilts her head in curiosity, she wonders if they have a thing for each other? Shrugging her shoulders and trying her best to get those thoughts out of her head before she has nightmares, she shakes it off. "Okay let's go, times a wastin." She tugs Shelby's hand in the direction of where the other girls were practicing, and they headed that way.

The Cheerio coach watched as both brunettes left. She knew something was different but was going to let things play out. Until then she was just happy the young girl was in a safe home and away from that Kitty girl.

* * *

Rachel sat with a half empty water bottle in her hand. All the girls were taking a break. They had about 25 minutes or so to get dressed and ready for the performance. She was sure they were going to win. The small changes her and Britt made only made the routine better.

Taking a seat next to Rachel. "Hey bug, you feeling okay?" Shelby asked worried. She gave the girls some trail mix to snack on and would take them to grab something after the competition so that they are not hungry on their way home.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little anxious." The small girl shrugs.

"Okay well we are gonna go back to the cabin and get dressed and then head over to the stage." She smiles when she feels her daughter lean into her side. "Do you feel tired?"

"No, I'm just comfortable." Rachel admitted shyly. "What's going to happen when we have to leave camp? Am I still going to the Lopez's house?" She questions curiously.

Looking down at her daughter, she smiles and brings her in for a side hug. "Well bug, I will need to talk with my lawyer and to your caseworker. But to answer your question yes you will have to go back to the Lopez's house." She immediately felt like crap when she saw Rachel's shoulders sag in sadness, "But I want you to know that I am doing everything in my power to bring you home with me." She promises.

Eyes filling with tears. "Well, I like the Lopez's house, really I do. I just really want to go home with you. I-I have waited for so long to meet you I just don't want to wake up one day and you not be there. Or wake up and this is all a dream." She admits with a frown.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry everything will work itself out. You will be home with me soon enough." She brings the tiny girl into another hug and then places several kisses to her forehead. "Okay I say let's go and get dressed and win this thing. I will not be losing to Sue. I refuse to wear those hideous tracksuits." Shelby states with a scrunched-up nose.

Rachel starts giggling uncontrollably causing Shelby to lift a playful eyebrow her way. "Wonderful to know you find my situation so amusing."

"I'm sorry but I can just picture you in one of coach Sue's tracksuits and-and." The poor girl can't even finish her sentence before she breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" Quinn asked with an amused smile.

Finally managing to speak the small girl retells how Shelby will have to wear Sue's tracksuits if they lose. Santana and Brittany came over just in time to hear the last bit and then they all burst out into a fit of laughter.

Rolling her eyes at the laughing girls she shakes her head. "Okay girls let's calm down and head to the cabin." She says in an attempt to gain some type of control over the very amused girls.

The girls led the way back to the cabin and goofed off with lots of laughter. She was sure that if she ever had a sleepover with all the girls she would be in for a long night. Just the thought made her heart soar, she would host every slumber party and anything Rachel desired. So many things she missed out on, but that was all going to change really soon, and she couldn't wait.

"San, can you help me really quick." Rachel whispers to the other brunette.

"Sure thing tiny, let's go into the bathroom and then get dressed." Santana suggested. Taking the small girls hand she led them to the bathroom for more privacy.

Rachel gazed at her reflection in the mirror as Santana applied the ointment to help heal the bruises faster. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Quinn come in. She just felt the hand lace into her own that brought her out of her haunted thoughts.

Quinn held eye contact with Rachel through the mirror for a few seconds, and what she saw there she never wished upon anyone. She too once upon a time had her body littered with bruises. Taking a moment to squeeze the hand in her own gently she smiled slightly. "Hey, I know it seems as though the whole world is against you and the people in your life that were meant to protect you, failed. But everything is going to be okay now." She reassures the small girl. "You got us now, we will protect you." She promises fiercely.

By this point both brunettes had tears streaming down their faces. "Damn it Q, you made me ruin my eye make-up." Santana pouts.

"I'm sorry." The blonde half sobs half laughs. Causing the small girl in between them to snort.

Laughing Santana brings Rachel into a hug then Quinn soon follows.

Shelby wondered what was taking the girls so long. Brittany was laying down on her bed reading one of her magazines. Deciding to check up on the girls, she didn't expect to find them all in a hug. Rachel was sandwiched between Santana and Quinn and they looked as if they had been crying.

She noticed faint bruising along her daughter's ribs and some lightly littered along her arms which unnerved her. She knew they were calling it close and needed to get going soon, so she cleared her throat to get the girls attention.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, but we need to get going soon." Shelby said apologetically. She really hated to break up their tender moment.

Reluctantly the girls untangle themselves from their group hug. Rachel quickly puts on her shirt and wipes her face with some tissue.

She sighs into the mirror when she sees the state of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Here let me help." Shelby insisted gently. She placed a warm paper towel on Rachel's eyes in hopes of them looking less red. "Okay now they look better." She said after dabbing them dry gently.

The girls finished reapplying their makeup and headed out to the stage.

* * *

Shelby sat on the stands in the front row, she had along with the girls watched the other team completely dominate their routine. But now she waited anxiously for her girls to come out and begin their performance.

The music began to blare through the speakers as the girls came out onto the stage. The routine was filled with aerials, half and full twist layouts, and both single and double tucks. Needless to say, she was left in awe every time they practice and even now as they performed. She knew by the end that they had won.

Rachel ran up and practically tackled Shelby with her sheer force, looking up into her mother's eyes "We won didn't we?" She states smiling.

Bringing the small girl into a hug. "Yes bug, I think we did. But we won't know till about another half hour, so let's get going to the cafeteria and grab something quick to eat and then hopefully they will have the results ready by then."

All the girls sat at a table in the cafeteria. They had all decided to eat PB&J sandwiches. Shelby brought some bowls of fruit and milk. Of course, Rachel's was non-dairy. They all sat together talking about the routine and how the other team's performance was good, and how they could incorporate it into their own routine making it that much better and well rounded.

Looking at the time on the wall Shelby decided it was time to head back to the stage to get the results. "Okay girls let's finish up and head to get the results, I for one want to see Sue's face when she realizes she has to wear my heels and work attire."

"Yeah, that's going to be priceless." Quinn pipes out with a large grin.

As all the girls from both teams headed out to the stage. Sue is standing next to the judges who are full time members/employees of the camp. She is really nervous and hopes she doesn't have to wear those god awful heels. 20 minutes later, Sue is definitely regretting making that bet. She knew there was a 50/50 chance she was going to lose. But it was in her nature to be competitive, so hence the bet.

She made quick work of leaving hoping to avoid the English teacher and get her stuff packed. Hopefully Shelby forgot about the bet by the time they made it back home.

All the girls jumped and laughed with happiness. They had won and would soon have their Jr. Letterman jackets. They were excited to have their routine featured for sectionals, and Sue just informed them that they will be invited to watch the cheerios perform, of course with parental permission.

Rachel was in the middle of getting her last bag packed when it slipped from her hands and fell to the ground releasing all its contents on the floor. Sighing she kneels down to collect the scattered objects when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees that it's her mom. She smiles sheepishly, slightly embarrassed, and hopes she doesn't come across as a clutz.

"Honey go sit on the bed and let me help." Shelby says tenderly. As she picked up the small items off the floor, she notices that most of the items are creams and ointments. It breaks her heart that her child had to endure a life that could have been prevented. But nonetheless she places all the items neatly into the bag.

Before they know it, all the girls line up to get onto the bus. "Okay girls make sure you have everything. We will not be turning around, so this is your last chance to double check all of your personal bags." Shelby states. After a few minutes and all things accounted for she lets them on the bus and then goes to take a seat herself.

Leaning in to whisper, Rachel asked Santana timidly. "Do you think it would be okay if I went to sit with Shelby?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask me." She responds kindly but is met with an uncertain eyebrow lift. "Seriously go I won't be upset. We are going to be staying in the same house so it's not like I won't be seeing you again." Santana comments with a smile.

"But you will be sitting alone." Rachel states in a sad tone.

"Don't worry about me, I will have my IPod on and catch a nap." Santana reassures the small girl.

"Okay San." She nods in acceptance and makes her way down the aisle.

Taking a deep breath Rachel was moments form asking Shelby if she could sit with her when Sue placed a gentle hand on her back.

"We are getting ready to leave, is there something you need or forgot?" She asked in a neutral tone.

Eyes wide as saucers, she's unsure of how to respond to the more intimidating of their coaches.

"I-"

"Rachel sweetie?" Shelby questions, placing her phone down. She didn't know her daughter was beside her until she heard Sue's voice. "Did you want to sit with me?" She asked. Then smiled when she received an excited nod in return.

Shelby stood and made room for Rachel to come sit by the window. She had a small blanket that she could use if she got cold.

Sue eyed them with curiosity but said nothing. She hoped the tall brunette would tell her eventually.

Rachel sat and tucked the blanket over her body. She smelled it and it smelled like her mom. She didn't know she was crying until she felt her face being wiped with a tissue. The smell of the blanket made her remember that after they arrive at the school, she wouldn't see her mother until the next day.

"Why the tears bug?" Shelby asked worriedly.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She manages to choke out.

"Oh baby you need to calm down." The tall brunette suggests. "You will see me tomorrow and I will try my best to get you in my custody as soon as possible." Shelby reassured the small girl, currently laying her head on her shoulder.

The small girl eventually fell asleep with her head leaning on Shelby's chest. The low humming coupled with the warm blanket helped calm her down enough to sleep.

Shelby gazed down at the small girl in her arms and didn't want to ever let go. It saddened her that she would have to let her leave with another family. She really didn't know if she could keep it together if Rachel had another break down, but she kept telling herself she had to be strong _for Rachel_.

The bus arrived at the school sooner than either brunette wanted. Looking up into her mother's eyes Rachel puffed out her bottom lip just a smidge she really didn't want to leave her mom.

This kid was killing her with her pitiful pout and large doe eyes. Damn she was going to need to figure out how to not give in every time her daughter made that face. Because if it was up to her she'd give anything she asked for.

She brought the small girl into a hug and then helped her off the bus with the other girls. Santana offered to take Rachels things so that she could just worry about saying goodbye to Shelby.

Santana sees her mom and run straight into her arms. She won't admit it out loud, but she missed her mom so much.

The mother hugs Santana just as fiercely. Before she knows it, she is being hugged buy all three girls. She quickly takes notice that a small brunette is missing from the group and begins to panic.

"Mija, where is Rachel?"

Before Santana can reply Brittany speaks up. "Oh no worries mami, Rachie is just saying goodbye to her mom." With that she takes Quinn's hand and leads her to wait in the car.

"She what? Santana can you explain what is going on?" The mother states seriously in a state of shock.

Santana went on tell her what happened over the span of a few days and how Kitty got kicked out of the competition. And then how she came to find out that Ms. Corcoran is Rachel's biological mom. By the end of the story she was in tears. She truly disliked that Kitty girl, and hoped she never came in contact with her. She was however, having a harder time trying to come to terms with the girl's English teacher being Rachel's mother.

Over the weekend she had been in contact with Rachel's caseworker and just that morning they had informed her that they would be conducting a home visit and interview with her biological mother. She had no idea that that person could possibly be in contact with the young girl already and she was concerned but hopefully it all worked out in the end.

Maribel could see the love radiating off the young mother as she held a sobbing little brunette in her arms. She sighed and knew she needed to make her way over and take Rachel back home. It was getting late and she wanted to make sure the girls ate dinner and got ready for bed, they all had school in the morning. So, with one more deep breath she steals herself and makes her way towards the pair of brunettes.

Shelby had promised herself she'd keep it together but when Rachel refused to let her go and then practically climbed into her arms, she was quickly losing her battle to stay strong.

"Everything is going to be okay I've got you." Shelby reassured the small crying girl in her arms. She began to hum lowly and rock her from side to side. She hoped this calmed Rachel down some. All she wanted to do was take the small girl home.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her arm. She looked and saw that it was Santana's mom and she held Rachel a little closer to her not ready to let go just yet.

Maribel smiled slightly, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to get the girls home."

With a resigned nod she took a deep breath. "Okay bug, look at me." Shelby instructed kindly. Once she had her daughter's attention she continued. "I want you to try your best to be strong for me. Can you do that?" She asked, and Rachel nodded sadly. "Okay good. I want you to call me before bed so we can tell each other goodnight and I can sing you to sleep if you'd like, okay?"

"But I don't have a phone or your number." She states with tears welling in her eyes once again.

"No worries bug I will give Maribel my cell number and you can call from her phone if that's okay with her." She says, compromisingly.

They both look to Maribel, who nods. "We can do that Rachel."

Nodding the small girl leans back into her mother's neck and smells her mom's comforting sent.

Hugging Rachel close she turns her neck slightly to look at Mrs. Lopez a little better. "Do you mind if I walk her to the car and place her inside?" Once she receives the go ahead, she makes her way to the vehicle she opens the car door and gently places the pouting girl into the seat and buckles her in. She gives her the small purple blanket with silver stars on it to wrap around her.

Placing one more kiss to her daughter's head she promises to talk to her later and that she will see her tomorrow. Closing the door, she gives her number to Maribel.

"You know she is well taken care of with us." Maribel reassured the new mom. "I talked to Rachel's caseworker today and she told me that they were going to be talking to you tomorrow and scheduling a home visit before they decided what to do."

"I know it's not that. It's just I-I have waited so long to-to meet her and have her." She can barely speak without wanting to break down, so she takes a deep shaky breath before continuing. "My lawyer called and told me that the case worker would be coming by soon. It can't be soon enough. I just want her home."

"How about you come over for dinner around 6 o'clock tomorrow and we discuss everything then. Besides I'm sure Rachel will love it if you came." Maribel suggested with a kind smile.

"Really" Shelby snorts very unladylike.

Maribel brings Shelby's hand in her own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes I'm sure."

Nodding she smiles brightly, "Okay, I will see you tomorrow, and I will be waiting for Rachel's call tonight."

Both mom's talk for a few more minutes before they head their separate ways.

After waving goodbye to a teary-eyed Rachel, Shelby got into her car and sighed. She had to take several deep breaths before she started the car. She knew now wasn't the time to break down. She needed to keep it together. As she sat trying to calm herself, she thought of all the things she needed to still do. It was a bit overwhelming but wouldn't change it for the world.

She was pulled out of her inner musings by a knock on her window. Rolling it down she looked up to Sue's questioning face. "Yes Coach?"

Sue held up a bag. "You forgot this on the bus. I was bringing it over when I noticed the little scene with the little squirt. Is everything ok?"

Opening the door Shelby got out and grabs her bag, "Thank you I forgot all about it. Everything is fine, I just had to talk to Mrs. Lopez."

Sue eyed her disbelievingly. "If you say so. That just seemed to be more to it. I hope you know you can trust me?"

Shelby threw her bag in the back seat and turned back to Sue. "I know I can, it's just- I don't know how to talk about it all right now but I promise to talk to you soon."

After studying her for a moment Sue gives her a nod. "Ok just- you have my number if you need anything."

She turned to walk away, and Shelby grabbed her hand. Once she had eye contact again, she smiled. "Thank you Sue, that means a lot to me."

With a curt nod she turns again and walks away. She didn't make it far before Shelby was calling out to her again and she turned. "Oh, and Sue. I'll have that suit and heels ready for you in the morning."

On a groan she shook her head as her hopes of Shelby forgetting were crushed. "Fine," she clipped out and she marched off toward her own car cursing her luck.

Shelby laughed at the sullen Cheerio's Coach as she walked away and got back in her car. Life may be a little hectic and crazy right now, but things are certainly looking up. She had made a pretty good friend in the abrasive coach and she was so close to having her baby home for good. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she couldn't help but smile and look forward to the next few days.

**Thank you all for continuing to read my story it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this latest Chapter. Rachel will be reuniting with her mom soon.**

**And a special shout out to my beta you rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. I Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday. Sorry took so long for the update Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all who took the time to read and review it means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 7**

It was now Tuesday morning and Rachel had woken up with elation buzzing through her entire body. She was going to see her mom today. Even though she would be in classes most of the day, she at least got to see her twice and that was enough for her.

She hurried to get dressed. She chose some tight black skinny jeans paired with red graphic T that said _Girls Rule The World_. She was thankful that Mrs. Lopez was so generous in letting her have some of Santana's clothes. At first, she was embarrassed, but San insisted she have them because the clothes that she had collected over the years in foster care were _horrendous _to quote the spunky taller brunette. Nonetheless she was thankful and appreciated everything that the Lopez's have done for her.

She was lacing up her shoes when she felt a hand on her shoulder that brought her out of her thoughts. Peering up she saw that it was Santana and she had almost the same outfit as her except the other brunettes red shirt had _Queen_ written on it.

Standing up she places a hand on her hip. "We look like those double mint twins." The small girl comments referring to their similar clothing choices.

"Well I think we both look cute." Santana replies with a playful smirk.

"You think I look cute?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"Of course Rae." She reassured. "Besides those are my old duds so I know you look good." She winks then grabs her hand and leads her down the stairs to go eat breakfast before they go off to school.

"Oh you both look so cute. Your clothes almost match." Maribel gushes. As the girls take their seats at the table. She had made waffles and placed them on the table.

Pink tinting her cheeks Rachel looks down bashfully at the compliment.

"Okay girls eat up." She encouraged. "Once you are done, I will be taking you to school.

Both girls were mid chew when they looked up curiously at the older brunette.

"Pero mami we always take the bus in the morning. Aren't you going to be late to work?" Santana asked after she chewed and swallowed her food.

"Mija I won't go into too much detail, but I would prefer to take you to school."

Shrugging her shoulders Santana didn't really care. The perks of having her mom take them was that they wouldn't have to ride with a bunch of annoying kids.

After the girls finished eating, they loaded the dishwasher and grabbed their backpacks on the way out.

Rachel sat anxiously in the back seat. As they drove to the school, her mind wandered to the phone conversation she had with her mom last night. Shelby reassured her that they would see each other soon and that she missed her. Her mother had also sung her to sleep like she promised. She leaned her forehead on the car window and closed her eyes. She hoped she could be placed with her mother soon.

* * *

Shelby nervously sat waiting for her homeroom period to begin. She knew she would be seeing her daughter soon and was eager to get the day started with. She planned to call Rachel's case worker around her free period so she could set up a home visit appointment soon.

The bell finally rang and with it the first few students entered. She was about to walk out into the hall when she saw her daughter walk in with Santana. She looked so cute with almost matching outfits with the other brunette girl.

She made quick eye contact and held it, and before she knew it a small little brunette was in her arms. She held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Pulling Rachel from her arms she smiles at the small pout being given to her. "Good morning bug. Go take your seat and we will chat later okay." She says kindly.

She felt Rachel lean in and grunt in frustration. Combing her fingers through her hair. "Okay the bell is gonna ring. I will try and meet up with you during free period okay." She promises.

The small girl reluctantly pulls herself out from the warm cocoon she was in and makes her way to her seat. She doesn't notice her classmate's curious stares, but other brunette did and sent a glare in their direction quickly making them avert their eyes elsewhere. They knew not to mess with her.

Shelby saw how the students looked on in curiosity and knew eventually news would get out that Rachel was her daughter, but none of that bothered her. She just hoped it didn't affect Rachel too much in the future.

The morning went quickly and before she knew it, she was on her phone waiting for Rachel's case worker to answer. She nervously drummed her fingers on her desk.

"Hello, this is Rose Scott. How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry's mother." Shelby says into the phone.

"Oh yes I was waiting for your call. I have spoken to both Mr. Wittman and Mrs. Lopez. I wanted to schedule a home visit to which I will check for safety and cleanliness. Would tomorrow at 4 o'clock work for you?" Ms. Scott questions.

"Yes, that would be perfect. I was wondering how long after the visit will I know when I can bring Rachel home?" Shelby asked eager to have her baby home and hoped it would be soon.

"Honestly, if all goes well, she can be temporarily placed with you by Friday evening. That is until all the necessary paperwork is finished finalizing your parental rights and all."

"This Friday?" She said trying not to sound too excited. "Okay is there a form I can fill out to have her last name changed? You know when she legally becomes mine?" Shelby questions curiously. She really wanted her daughter to have her last name, but would ask Rachel about it first, out of respect for the two men.

"All of that your lawyer will answer for you. Any more questions Ms. Corcoran?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"No I think you answered them all, thank you and see you at 4 p.m. tommorow."

Shelby ended the phone call and saw that she had 20 minutes until Rachel's free period ended so she headed to find her.

After spending some time with Rachel, the day seemed to fly by. She was excited for the dinner at the Lopez's and wanted to take something, but Maribel insisted she had everything and that she was a guest and all she needed to bring was her appetite.

So there she was diving and on her way to the Lopez's house. As she drove, she began to realize that the Lopez's didn't live very far from her. As a matter of fact, she was one street down and less than a block away. That in of itself sent relief through her being.

* * *

Music was playing low in the background while Rachel sat on Santana's bed catching up on her homework. She was just about finished with her math homework when she heard Santana ask a question.

"Hmm what was that?" She asked finishing her last assigned math problem.

"I said are you excited to have your mom come for dinner tonight?" Santana asked closing her math book. She was so, done. Math had to be her least favorite subject, and still had like half a page to complete.

Closing her own math book Rachel looked up giving the other brunette her full attention. "Actually, I'm very excited. And I'm kind of nervous at the same time." She admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked curiously.

Shrugging her shoulders. "I can't explain it. It will be different then being at the camp, I guess."

"Rae you have nothing to worry about, Shelby adores you. A blind person could see it." She reassures the small girl in front of her.

"Okay." She mumbled lowly still unsure.

Taking the small girls hand in her own. "I mean it. She loves you." She replies with a smile then changes the subject. "Now let me copy your math homework. That crap is hard, I don't understand why the teacher assigns so much, it's so unnecessary." She grouches out with an annoyed pout.

Rolling her eyes Rachel gives the pouting brunette her math homework. "You know eventually you're going to need to learn this stuff."

"Yeah I know, but for now I will use yours or Q's homework." She said making quick work of copying.

Having finished all her homework Rachel looked through Santanas and saw that she still had some English, and Science left to finish. Figuring she would help the other girl out she began writing the summary that was due in English this Friday.

She was so engrossed in her work she didn't hear the door open. But she sure felt the hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk and run the pin through the paper making a big hole in it.

"Oh sweety I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Shelby apologizes.

"When did you get here?" The small girl asked surprised. A bright smile spreading across her face.

"Just a bit ago. Maribel sent me up to check on the progress of your homework." She leans down to retrieve the paper her daughter was working on.

Quickly scanning the paper she can tell it's well written, but then she comes across the name on top and notices Santana's name written on it in a different handwriting.

Lifting an unimpressed eyebrow, she shook her head in disapproval. "Will one of you please explain this." She questions jestering to the paper in her hand.

Rachel's eyes were wide as saucers. While Santana's took on more of a guilty look. Both girls looked to one another and silently shared a conversation then she turned to meet her mother's eyes. "Santana needed help and I was simply assisting her, seeing as how I already finished my homework." The small girl rants with a shrug, hoping her nonchalant reproach was believable.

"Were you now? Well let this be the last time. Santana needs to do her own work. You can help her but under no circumstances are you to do her work for her. Understood." She says pointedly to both girls.

Receiving nods of understanding she moves a little closer to Rachel. "Okay I didn't come up here to scold you girls, so let's put up your homework and head down stairs. It smells amazing." She smiles.

Leaning down she scoops up the small girl and holds her close. Rachel immediately wraps her legs around her mom and burrows into her neck.

The mother smiles and makes her way down the stairs with Santana trailing close behind.

Maribel smiles at the sight of Shelby coming down the stairs with Rachel in her arms. She is really happy the young girl found her mother and she was going to be well taken care of. She grew fond of the young girl and only wanted what was best for her.

Everyone sat at the table enjoying the lovely meal Maribel had prepared. Rachel sat next to Shelby and Maribel watched as the small girl ate joyously next to her mom. She had made chicken tacos. And had an array of salsa and other toppings with a spanish rice and some beans.

The young mom made a taco filling it up with chicken and then topped it with what Rachel wanted, she then made work of making her own plate.

By the end of dinner the small girl had eaten two tacos and all the rice and beans put on her plate. Rachel leaned against her mother belly full and completely content to have her mom next to her. "Hey bug I'm going to help Mari with the clean up and then I will go find you and we can have some cuddle time before you head to bed okay.

The small girl pouted but did as she was told. Shelby watched as she left with Santana up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen with an arm full of dishes she placed them in the sink besides Maribel.

"Oh Shelby you didn't need to clear the table. You are a guest." The Latina mother abonishes lightly.

"Sorry." She says shrugging her shoulders. "I actually wanted to come and talk with you first before I head upstairs and spend some time with Rachel."

"Sure, let's get to cleaning this kitchen and I will fix us up some tea and we can sit at the kitchen table and talk then."

Both parents set to get things cleaned up and before Shelby knew it, she was sitting at the table slowly sipping her hot tea.

"So how are you doing? Did you ever set up an in-home visit?" Maribel asked after taking a small sip of her own hot tea.

"I'm doing okay, a bit nervous. I called Mrs. Scott this morning and set up my visit for tomorrow after school. She seemed nice." Shelby replied brining her cup of tea closer to her before taking a sip.

"Oh she is. She has been with Rachel for a while now."

"Well at least she has had someone in her life be consistent. I'm just worried. She is at an age where she's still a kid, and not a kid you know what I mean?" Shelby voices her concern.

"You will be fine. I have seen her with you and she lights up. If anything, you will have her clinging to you." She reassures the youn mom. "And if you ever have any questions or any concerns feel free to call anytime."

"Thank you." Shelby smiles. "I think I'm going to head up stairs and spend some time with Rachel before I put her to bed."

"Of course, and you are more than welcome to come over tomorrow and tuck her in. She will be over the moon." Maribel suggests.

"I will take you up on that offer." She thanks Maribel for the tea and heads up to find her daughter.

Lightly knocking on Santana's door she pops her head in and sees that both girls are sitting on Santana's bed playing a card game.

Walking in she sits next to Rachel and pulls the tiny girl into her lap so that she is sitting still facing Santana. "So what game are you playing?"

"Skippo." Both girls say in unison.

"I win." Rachel beams placing her last card down.

"Oh c'mon. I just taught you the game like 20 minutes ago and you keep beating me." Santana pouts.

"Beginners luck?" Rachel shruggs.

"Okay teach me how to play this game." Shelby says eagerly. She loved any type of board games or card games.

The girls explained the rules and demoed the game to show the English teacher the steps.

Santana won first, then Rachel then Shelby. The girls played a few more rounds and Shelby much like Rachel developed an unstoppable strategy that had her winning back to back.

Maribel smiles at the scene of everyone playing cards. "Hey girls it's time to take your showers. Then get ready for bed." She states leaning on the side of the door frame.

Standing with a shrug. "Sure might as well, seeing as _Shelby_ was cheating." Santana playfully teases, sticking out her tongue as she walks by her mom nearly dodging a playful swat as she scuries to her bathroom.

Rachel peers up into her mother's hazel green eyes. "You will still be here when I finish my shower right?" She asks her mom uncertain.

"Of course bug, I will be waiting in your room." She says reassuringly.

She watches as Rachel sprints to her room to collect her nightgown and makes her way to the guest bathroom to begin her shower.

Shelby waited sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She wondered what kind of things her daughter liked. She wanted to get an insight so she could pick up a few things during her free period and lunch hour tomorrow.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Rachel come into the room. "Hey bug, you want me to help brush your hair?" She asked noticing the wet unruly locks.

"Yes please." Rachel replied timidly.

"Okay love come sit here in front of me." Shelby encourages gently as she pats the spot on the bed in front of her.

Climbing onto the bed Rachel sighs in relief when she feels her mom gently brush through her hair. She was accustomed to harsh tugging and pulling. It got to the point where the small girl learned how to do it herself to avoid painful hair combing.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" She heard her mom ask as she finished combing through her tangles.

She nodded and soon began to tear up at the gentleness of her mother's hand. She never thought in a million years she would be sitting in a bedroom all her own, having her mom brush her hair before bed.

She didn't know she was crying until she felt her face being wiped with a tissue. "Why the tears bug?" Shelby asked with concern.

Peering up into her mom's concerned filled eyes only made her tears fall faster.

Not understanding what was upsetting Rachel, she brought her into a hug gently swaying her side to side. She hoped she wasn't too rough while untangling the small girls' hair.

After a few moments Rachel seemed to collect herself and completely relax into her mother's chest.

Shelby moved around on the bed to get more comfortable. She managed to shift and move all the while keeping Rachel in her arms. "Okay bug, tell me what is making you so sad."

Rachel looked up with big watery eyes. "You were g-gentle and didn't y-yank my hair or y-yell." She stammers out with a pout.

"Oh baby, I promise you I will never yank your hair or yell." She stated seriously. "Now I may raise my voice if it is necessary, but we will discuss rules and expectations later. All I want to do now is cuddle and get to know you a little more okay?" She places a kiss on the top of her head.

"So what would you like to know?" Rachel asked, leaning her head comfortably on her mom's chest.

"Well for starters what is your favorite color?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not that picky. But I guess if I had to choose, I would say green or yellow. I like the soft colors. But sometimes I like silver because it's kind of sparkly." She says with a smile playing with the ring on her mom's hand. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's easy purple."

"Really? That's a pretty color."

"Yes it is, my room is actually painted a light purple with dark purple accents around the room to make the color pop.

"It sounds pretty. I have never had a room of my own before. This is my first time." Rachel admits sadly.

"Well you will be having your very own room when you come home with me." She says with a big smile. "Oh and we can go shopping for things you would like in your room like posters or we can paint the walls anything you want baby."

"Really?" She responds sitting up looking at her mother with wide excited eyes.

"Yes silly, and I can't wait to decorate it with you." Shelby replies with just as much excitement.

At the last statement Rachel leaps into her mother's arms and softly cries. She has never had anyone make her feel wanted before and it was very overwhelming.

"Oh baby, no more tears. Let's sit here and cuddle and I will read you a story and if you are still not tired, I can sing to you until you fall asleep." Shelby suggested rubbing small circles on her back lovingly.

So both spent the rest of the night cuddled together. Shelby did as she promised and read to her one of Santana's books and then sang to her until she fell asleep. She swore she would do this every night if it made Rachel happy.

Shelby stayed and held her baby until almost midnight. She never wanted to let go, but she knew she needed to get home and get things ready for tomorrow.

* * *

It was now Wednesday, and Shelby found herself at Target looking for green and yellow throw pillows for Rachel's bed, nothing too much just enough to make the room pop with color. She wanted to bring Rachel to pick everything else and if she didn't like it, she could always return it for something different.

While she was there, she also bought some almond milk and a few snacks for the house for Rachel. She really only lived off of coffee and take out. I mean she knew how to cook but really had no reason for it with it being just her. She did come across a waffle iron and put that in the basket. She knew Rachel was going to love it.

Once home, she put the small throw pillows on the bed in Rachel's room. She then made her way over to the kitchen and placed all the things she bought for the fridge and pantry. While downstairs she made quick work of cleaning up. Not that she was a messy person by any means she just wanted the house to look extra clean.

She was just about finished loading the dishwasher when she noticed the time. She had about 20 minutes before she had to head back to work.

Pulling into the parking lot she was heading to her office to prepare for next class before the bell rang and saw that Rachel was waiting there in front of her classroom door. "Hey bug, everything okay?" Shelby asked in concern as she reached for her keys to unlock the room.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just haven't seen you since home room." She admitted sadly looking down. "Can I stay with you till the bell rings?" Her question was almost a whisper.

"Of course baby. You don't even have to ask." Shelby said pulling her in by the hand and leading her into the classroom.

Unbeknownst to the two brunettes as they walked hand in hand into the English teacher's classroom, another teacher was watching them from across the hall and from the looks of it wasn't too happy with what he saw. Once they were out of sight, Will shook his head and headed off down the hall.

"So where are the other girls?" Shelby questions the small girl as she pulls out papers from her desk preparing for the next class.

"They were in the cafeteria but were heading to the library after, to check out some books for a history paper we have due in two weeks." Rachel replies sitting in one of the student's desks in front of her mom's desk.

"Did you eat lunch?" She questions her daughter. She wanted to make sure the girl was eating.

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure. And maybe all four of you can get together and work on your papers together." Shelby suggested. "But no doing anyone's papers." She states with a lifted brow.

"Don't worry I won't." She replies with a small smile.

The two brunettes make small talk for a few more minutes before Shelby offers to walk the small girl to her next class. Rachel smiled but told her Santana will meet her at her locker then walk her to class.

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Before she knows it, she is pacing the foyer to her home by the front door in anticipation. Shelby had made it home in time to make sure everything was in place. She was so nervous, because this visit depended on if Rachel was placed with her.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. She took one last deep breath before opening the front door.

Shelby opened the door with a smile. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Scott." She said motioning for the shorter blonde to come inside.

"Yes, you can call me Rose. You must be Shelby Corcoran." She reaches out a hand to shake.

After pleasantries Shelby walks Mrs. Scott around the bottom floor and then upstairs. She shows Rachel's caseworker her room and attached bathroom. Explaining how she plans to have Rachel decorate it any way she wants.

Once they were seated in the living room Rose asked a list of questions concerning Rachel's future schooling, Shelby's intentions on how she wanted to raise Rachel and her views on Rachel's future extra-curricular activities. She knew Rachel had spent her previous weekend at cheer camp and really wanted to make sure the sweet little girl would be able to continue on with the sport if she so chose to. She also asked for the details concerning the arrangement she had made with the Berry men and how she came to find Rachel now.

The visit only took about an hour or so. Rose wanted to make sure Rachel's living conditions were going to be met and that Shelby had the best of intentions toward her. From what she could see, the small girl would be beyond happy here.

"Well from what I can see, you have everything that is required for a suitable living environment." Rose states walking into the foyer.

"So does this mean Rachel can come live with me?" Shelby asked hoping the caseworker said yes.

Rose gave a small smile at the young mother's eagerness. "Yes she will be more than able to live here with you. I will be in contact with your lawyer and get your rights reinstated and granted. We will be required to have a few more home visits to make sure that Rachel is indeed in the best place for her, but I don't foresee any issues."

Shelby could not help the happy tears that spilled from her face. She was overjoyed with excitement and relief. Her baby could come home.

"When would I be allowed to bring her home?" Shelby asked.

"No later than Friday. If I can get the paperwork entered and submitted, then she can come as early as tomorrow evening." Mrs. Scott said. She was happy the young girl would be placed with her birth mother. She had been Rachels caseworker for the last 5 years and wanted nothing but the best for her.

As Shelby closed the front door, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Leaning against the door she placed her face into her hands and cried. Her baby would be coming home. There was nothing in this world she wanted more than her baby, and soon both would be reunited for good.

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I am hoping to update the next chapter in a week or so. I also wanted to share that I have not forgotten about my other on going fic. That to will be updated soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow readers. Here is another chapter for you.**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for both anxious brunettes. It was now Friday and Rachel's beyond excited. Shelby had stopped by on Wednesday after the home visit and told her the good news. She was bursting at the seams with excitement. She had hoped that everything had gone well, and it did.

School that day had been pretty normal, Rachel said hello to Shelby during Home room then went on about her day as normal. All four girls sat in the library during their free period doing research for their upcoming essay. Rachel did help pick out important dates, people, and major changes during the specific history period they were studying and then helped organize an essay outline for each of them so they would have a guide as to how to form their essay as they wrote it. She had asked her mom that morning if she could stop by during lunch to drop off all of their outlines so she could go over them and double check if they were good, she wanted to keep her grades up and had a solid B in history but wanted and an A. It was Brittany who had a D and needed help the most.

"Hey Rachie?"

"Yes Britt?"

"Thank you for being super nice and helping me put together my history paper. I was already stressing and Lord Tubington told me if I didn't find a way to calm down my head was going to explode and splatter into a million little pieces." Brittany exclaimed with wide eyes. She did not want to have her brains scattered all over her room.

She took the taller blonde's hand in her own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Britt, I got you. Your brain will remain intact." She promises, "and you know if you ever need help with anything I got you. So, no need to thank me." She said releasing her hand.

"Okay enough of this mushy crap my cavities are beginning to hurt." Santana replies with a smirk.

"Stop acting like you don't like it San." Quinn teases with a playful smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the bickering duo. "Okay guys let's keep it down. I don't want to anger the Librarian. She looks mean." She whispers quietly with a shiver.

Santana looked back over her shoulder to make sure the Librarian wasn't looking at them, then turned her attention back to the other brunette sitting across from her. "Okay so we're going to meet you in Shelby's classroom for lunch. You said she agreed to look at our outlines right?" She questioned Rachel wanting to make sure she had today's lunch plans correct.

"Yes, she agreed this morning when I asked her before homeroom began." Rachel replied standing up and stretching. She felt kind of stiff sitting for so long.

"Okay well we should pack up. Study hall is gonna be over soon and I want to switch out books before my next class." Quinn adds, packing up her things.

They all nod and quietly pack up their things and make their way to their lockers and then separate to their next class, Santana and Quinn headed off to math class, while Brittany and Rachel off to Spanish.

Rachel was in the middle of helping Britt sound out one of the new vocab words for the week when Mr. Schue came in a few minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He states rushing into the classroom. Placing his bag on his desk he takes out a sheet of paper to read off of for the verbal quiz. "Okay so I will call out each student one at a time and give you a name of a place or business, then you are to repeat it back to me in Spanish." He instructs.

Most of the class is reciting the words incorrectly but Rachel says nothing. The last thing she wanted was to get in trouble. When it is finally Brittany turn, she gets a little nervous because Britt has a hard time pronouncing the words.

"Okay Brittany how do you say Hospital in Spanish?" Mr. Schue asked.

Brittany looked to Rachel before receiving an encouraging nod. Taking a deep breath, she turns and gives her full attention to the teacher and says hospital in Spanish to the best of her abilities and she actually does a good job. At least that's what she thought before Mr. Schue told her that her pronunciation was incorrect.

Rachel saw the sadness in the tall blonde's face, and it made her angry. She knew she was next and had to keep telling herself not to correct the teacher but at the same time he let all the other students butcher almost every word he gave them and said nothing.

"Rachel can you tell me how to say the word Library in Spanish?"

Rachel did so perfectly, but of course it wasn't according to Mr. Schue. He simply dismissed her pronunciation all together.

She'd had it. He was being unfair. Not only to her but to Brittany as well. She stubbornly raised her hand to get his attention.

"Mr. Schue, I apologize for interrupting, but I believe my answer was correct and so was Brittany's. I really have a hard time understanding how you let half of this class pass and none of them can actually properly speak the language." Rachel huffs out after a few moments of being ignored.

He was less than thrilled when Rachel interrupted, she made him look like he had no idea what he was teaching. "Miss Berry I have asked you repeatedly to not interrupt my class as I was speaking or correct my teaching. You have earned yourself a lunch detention." He states firmly.

Brittany was just about to say something when the small girl signaled for her to be quiet. When the bell rang, Rachel whispered to her to go get Shelby. Nodding in response she grabs her books and leaves the classroom, but not before telling the Spanish teacher he was being a big meanie and scurries out the door and down across the hall.

Rachel sat at her desk quietly waiting for Shelby to come. She kind of felt sorry for the teacher because she just knew her mom wasn't going to be happy with this and she was downright frightening at times when she was angry, but then again not so much.

* * *

Shelby was sitting at her desk when Brittany burst through the door loudly.

"Brittany what's the matter?" Shelby asked standing from her desk to make her way over to the obviously distraught looking blonde.

"Mr. Schue. He-he made Rachie stay for detention." She stumbles out with a large upsetting pout.

"He what?" Came the voices in unison.

Turning around Brittany saw San and Q behind her and ran to hug them. "He was giving us a pop quiz, and everyone was messing up, but he passed them anyways, and then he got to me and Rae and he told us our pronunciation had been incorrect." She describes pulling out from her hug. "Then when Rae said something about it, he gave her detention, but she wasn't even rude." She finished with a frown. Leaning back in for a hug from Quinn, who held her firmly but softly.

Seeing the fire blazing in the young girls' eyes Shelby decided to speak up and take charge. "Okay girls I want you to stay here in my classroom and wait." She held up her hand to silence any protests. "I mean it." She states seriously. "I will handle him." She adds in a softer tone, but still firm.

Nodding the girls all walk into the class and sit down and wait.

Shelby takes a deep breath to clear her head before she marches across the hall. She goes to pull the door open only to find it locked.

She literally sees red and immediately begins to bang on the door. "Will you better open this door right now!" Shelby shouts.

After a few moments she hears the door unlock. She doesn't even give the Spanish teacher time to see who is behind the door before she pushes it fully open.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Shelby shouts walking into Will's personal space.

Eyes wide in shock and dare he say fear, he takes a few steps back because the crazed looked in the English teacher's eyes is unnerving. Clearing his throat, he fixes his tie nervously. "I would like to ask you the same thing. You're the one barging into my classroom unannounced." He counters bravely.

Lifting an unimpressed eyebrow at the absurdness that was spouting from the Spanish teachers mouth, she chose to ignore him, _before she chokes him,_ and address her wide eyed child who was sitting not too far from where she stood.

"Hey bug you okay?" She questioned in concern and smiled when she receives a nod. "Okay pack your things and walk to my classroom please, the other girls are waiting for you." She instructs leaving no room for argument.

Rachel hurries to pack her stuff. She wants nothing to do with what is about to happen. Shelby can be intimidating when angered.

"Wait a minute, you can't just come into my classroom and start barking out orders." He shouts. "She is serving detention because she yet again corrected me in My classroom." He exclaims in a peeved tone.

The young girl walked close to her mother and leaned her head on the side of her arm. She was so done with this teacher and just wanted the day to end so she could finally go home with her mom.

Neither brunette acknowledges him as Shelby runs her free hand through Rachel hair lovingly. The small girl hums in appreciation and looks up with a small smile. "Can we go have lunch now? I'm hungry." She pouts.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Mr. Schue cuts in, annoyance laced in his voice.

Shelby pulls her daughter into her with one arm wrapped around her in a protecting manner. "Let me make one thing clear in regard to Rachel. If you feel the need to give her detention, it better be for a damn good reason." She holds up her hand stopping whatever crap ready to spill from his annoying mouth. "She did nothing wrong, all she did was inquire as to why you were favoring all the other students and singling out both her and Britt. If you feel like she is interrupting and making it difficult to teach your class than let me know and I will handle it. Otherwise if she does indeed deserve detention then assign it for after school, which is the proper time to do so. Don't you ever assign it during lunch time again. She needs to be able to eat her meals and it's illegal for you to deny her that right."

"Why?" He questions with confusion. "She is just like all the other students, why are you giving her special treatment? You say I'm being unfair and treating her different but then I see you doing what you are doing right now." He states loudly motioning his hands to the two brunettes hugging.

Getting super annoyed the small girl turns in her mother's arms ready to say something only to be turned back into her mother's arms just as quickly. Looking up she scowls at her mom. She was just about to chew Mr. Schue out.

Peering down at her obviously peeved child, she lifted her eyebrow in challenge. Which only earned her an eye roll and small foot stomp before the small girl bowed her face back into her chest.

Reverting her eyes back to the angry looking Spanish teacher she shrugs. "I'm not treating her differently. I'm simply giving her comfort." She replied nonchalantly.

"And what qualifies you to openly hug students in an unprofessional manner?" He huffs out, folding his arms.

"It's not unprofessional to comfort a child that is being treated unfairly. Especially if said child is my kid." She states firmly.

Completely gobsmacked he shakes his head in disbelief, he had to have heard wrong. "What? How? I don't understand."

"It's none of your business how or when. You just have to know that if you keep treating my daughter the way you have, there will be hell to pay. She has been through enough and doesn't need you adding to it." She then motions for Rachel to leave to her classroom.

After her daughter left, she turned to stare down the Spanish teacher. "If you Ever and I mean ever lock my kid in this room or any room for that matter again, you will wish you were never born. You can expect to hear from the principal because I will be filing a complaint about this." She took one more step closer to him. "You will leave my daughter alone. I will talk to her about interrupting, but in no way are you to mistreat her or unfairly grade her. This is my last warning." She snaps in an icy tone.

She doesn't give him the satisfaction of speaking and just storms out of the class and briskly walks to her own.

* * *

Rachel was sitting next to Santana working on some math homework when the door to the classroom opened. Looking up she saw it was her mother.

Her mother walked and placed a hand lovingly along her face, to which she leaned into finding comfort. "Is he alive." She asked with a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"For now." Shelby replies mirroring her daughter's smirk. "Where are Britt and Quinn?" She asked noticing the absence of both blondes.

"Oh, they went to meet Britt's dad in the office because he was dropping off our lunch." Santana adds looking up from her math homework.

"Okay so what are you girls working on?" Shelby asked sitting down next to them.

"We were just finishing the last of our math homework. All we need now is to have you look over our outlines for our history papers." Rachel states handing her mom the outlines for her to look through.

After about five minutes the two blondes enter with the food. Quinn quickly opens the bag as soon as she sets it down to pass out the yummy sandwiches.

"Oh, did you get me the same sandwich as last week?" Rachel asked getting up to grab the sandwich being handed to her.

"Yes but this time I added spinach. You'll like it." Quinn says passing the sandwich over to Rachel.

Everyone is sitting enjoying their lunch making small talk and much to Shelby's chagrin the girls are already planning a sleepover, but honestly she couldn't be happier for her baby to have such good friends.

* * *

Rachel closes her locker when she feels her arm being touched, and lets out a high pitched screech. "What the heck Noah. You scared the crap out of me." She pants with a scowl.

"Well I didn't mean to. I just wanted to walk you to your ride is all." He says almost shyly.

"Oh." She says, shyly tucking some loose hair behind her ears.

"Hey butt-crack." Santana says referring to Noah. "Rach." She greets the small brunette, effectively breaking the awkward moment.

"Who you calling a butt-crack? Butt-licker." Noah responds in a childish manner.

"Omg are you both 5?" Rachel adds in with an eye roll.

"She started it." He pouts.

"Oh c'mon quit being a baby and grab your stuff so we can bounce. I wants out of this place." Santana states dramatically.

"Fine let's go." He gently reaches over to grab Rachel's backpack and then nonchalantly places his arm over her shoulder and leads the way out to the parking lot.

Rolling her eyes, she followed her friends out of the building and to the parking lot to wait for her mom.

They were just making it to the door, talking and goofing around, when they heard Shelby call Rachel's name.

Turning around She smiles when she sees her mom and runs right into her arms. "Hi mom."

"Hey bug." Her mother greets placing a kiss to the top of her head. "We need to go to the office. Your Caseworker is here to drive you home. Are you ready?" Shelby asked, pulling her daughter in tighter.

"Yes, but I thought you were taking me with you." Rachel softly mumbles from her place on her mother's chest.

Shelby shook her head as she rubbed her back lightly. "I will be after today but this first time she needs to be the one to take you. She has to officially give you to me and we have paperwork to take care of so we need to go meet her."

With a sigh Rachel nods as they pull out of the hug and she looks toward the others. "Oh and Santana, I talked with your mother and as of next week you will be riding with me and Rach after school and staying until your mom gets out of work at 6:30." Shelby informs the young brunette.

Rachel turns to her friends to hug and say goodbye and Shelby lifts an eyebrow as she notices her give the young boy with a mohawk an extra-long hug and decides that she will definitely have to keep an eye on that.

As they enter the front office Rachel notices her caseworker and smiles shyly at the kind woman. She always liked the lady. She was one of the few people Rachel had always been able to count on.

"Hi Rachel. Are you ready to go home with your mom?" Rose asked smiling at one of her favorite kids.

Rachel just beamed, "Yes Miss. Rose. I am so ready to go home for good. Can I ride with my mom?"

Rose smiles kindly but shakes her head. "No sweetie not today. I have to take you but after today you can ride home with your mom anytime you two want."

Rachel nods exasperated but Shelby nudges her with a large smile plastered on her face and she couldn't help but smile back. Rose was happy with the interaction between the two and held out a hand to Rachel. "Come on, let's get going so we can finally get you home."

She nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed the woman's hand and they headed out to the cars.

A short while later Rachel finds herself on her way to the place she would soon call home. She nervously drummed her fingers on her lap.

Rose looked at her briefly then back to the road quickly. "You ok Rach?"

Looking up Rachel smiled. "Yes ma'am, I'm just a little nervous. I mean, what if she gets me home and realizes that I'm not what she expected and doesn't want to keep me."

She hated that the girl had these doubt's and she was so nervous but realistically she knew that only time would truly reassure the tiny brunette. "Hey, that woman loves you a lot. I've talked to her a lot and I know you will be so happy with her. She couldn't possibly not see what a wonderful little one you are. Now, no more sadness. You're going _home_."

Rachel smiles brightly with a nod and settled in for the rest of the drive. Before she knew it she was there. As the car came to a stop in the driveway, she took in the large 3 story home. She had never been in a house that large before. Other than Santana's.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her own. Rose gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come on sweetie."

Rachel took a deep breath then exited the car. She came around the front and met Rose in front of the large home and smiled as Shelby came up beside her.

"Okay bug you ready to head inside." She says with an encouraging smile.

Letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding she nodded.

Rachel took Shelby's hand and they made their way up the drive and onto the porch, Rose following close behind watching both brunettes intently.

Rachel looked around the porch and saw it was simple and had some plants. As she entered the foyer, she was left breathless. The foyer itself was very wide and had the stairs off to the right.

She noticed how everything was mostly white, then felt her hand being pulled, Shelby guiding her further in the house. "Okay so this is the foyer, and here off to the left is the living room. Well one of them. Then to your right is my office. And if you follow me straight through here, this is the piano room." Shelby explains with a proud smile, she loved her piano.

Rachel smiles running a hand over the key softly. "Do you think I could learn to play?"

Shelby smiles brightly, "Of course bug, I'll teach you whenever you're ready to start."

She then takes her through the house, and Rachel begins to get overwhelmed as the upstairs is even more amazing. When she enters the room her mom has told her would be her bedroom, her mouth is on the floor. This had to be the biggest bedroom she has ever been in.

"Wow this is my room?" She questions with wide eyes as she takes it all in. She could not believe the size of this room.

"Yes sweety it's all yours." Shelby says with a warm smile. "Oh and you have your own bathroom" she says in excitement pulling the small girl into the bathroom.

Rachel looks around and sees that she has her own sink and vanity with the largest mirror she'd ever seen, and then a walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi tub on the other side.

Shelby looks at her daughter take it all in and she worries she has overwhelmed her. Reaching out a hand she pulls the small girl in close. "How are you feeling bug?" She asked placing a loving kiss on top of Rachel's head.

"This is a lot to wrap my head around." Rachel replies, gesturing with her hands to the large bathroom. "I've never been in a house let alone a room this large." She admits. Burrowing into her mother's chest for comfort.

"Awe baby. Everything will be okay, and we will take it one day at a time okay." Shelby says reassuringly.

Peering up at her mom with large brown eyes. "What do we do now?" She questions turning to Rose.

Rose smiles and motions to her briefcase. "Well, I have some things for your mom to sign and go over with her then I'll let you guys get settled in together."

With an excited nod both brunettes lead the caseworker to the office Shelby had just shown Rachel a few moments ago to take care of all the legal stuff. A short time later they are waving goodbye to Rose and Shelby looked down at Rachel with a soft smile.

"How about we go see what I can make us for dinner then we can pick a movie and settle in for the night?" Shelby suggested.

"That sounds good. I am kind of hungry." Rachel replies shyly, after her tummy grumbled loudly at the mention of food.

Both mother and daughter sat at the table eating spaghetti and meatballs. Shelby thought it was cute how her daughter's face was completely covered with sauce.

She reached over and wiped her face clean with a wipe which earned her a scowl.

"I'm sorry bug, but your face was dirty with spaghetti sauce I needed to clean it." She laughs.

"I'm not a baby, I can do it." Rachel says with a pout.

"No, you're not a baby, but you are mine." Shelby says lovingly reaching over to cup Rachel's face in her hand.

Smiling at her mom she leans into the touch. "So what movie are we going to watch?" Rachel asked eagerly. She hasn't seen many movies and thinks the last movie she saw was like years ago.

"Well I was thinking after we load the dishwasher, we can go sit in the movie room and pick something from Disney+ I just subscribed a few days ago." Shelby replied picking up their plates from dinner and walking them to the dishwasher.

She followed her mom and helped clean up the kitchen. "What's Disney+?" She asked curiously.

Drying her hands on a dish towel she turned to give Rachel her full attention. "It's a streaming app that houses all things Disney. Like movies and TV shows." Taking the small girl's hand and leading her to the movie room she sits in one of the large recliners that could easily fit 2 adults and pulls Rachel down on top of her lap. "Okay I'm going to turn it on, and you can choose any movie you want to see."

As she lay in her mother's arms, she was in awe of this new streaming app. There were so many movies she had wanted to see but never got the chance to. "Can we watch the Little Mermaid?" She questions shyly. "I know it's a kid movie, but I-I have never seen it before." She admits sadly.

Saddened by the small girl's revelation, she smiles kindly. "It's okay bug, we can watch whatever you want, no judgment." She says encouragingly. "Besides The Little Mermaid is one of my favorite movies."

"Really?" The small girl asked with a megawatt smile.

"Yes, now press play and let's get to watching. We don't have to be up early tomorrow so we can watch as many movies as you want." Her heart soars at the happiness radiating off of her daughter at the thought of just watching movies. She promised she would do anything and provide anything her daughter wanted or needed.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and eventually both fell asleep in one another's arms. Shelby slept fully content knowing her daughter was safe in her arms. For the first time both mother and daughter slept soundly. Both ready for the future ahead for they knew they had each other.

**Hope you all enjoyed this I will hopefully have the next Chapter up soon. Love all the feed back. Enjoy your weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow readers. I apologize for the computer glitch. I really have no idea how it happened. But I hope the next time I upload it will upload normally. **

**I really do enjoy reading all of the Reviews. Also, if anyone has any ideas as to what you would like to see happen with Rachel and Shelby or with Rachel and her Friends just PM me or write it in the comments. **

**chapter 9**

It was just after 11 a.m. and Shelby was happily singing as she made breakfast. They had woken up pretty late and Rachel requested waffles stating that, 'It's never too late for waffles' so Shelby decided to add eggs and bacon to that request for a rounded-out meal.

Rachel was upstairs taking a shower and wanted to unpack her things and organize her space. She may not have much, but the little girl was pretty OCD about wanting her things tidy. Shelby let her go, planning their next outing to get some more things for Rachel to make this more like home for her baby.

As she placed some bacon on the plate to drain her phone rang and she sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was talk on the phone, but then again, she hadn't returned any of her mother and sister's calls the past few weeks and she knew they would not be happy about this.

She had been totally preoccupied in gaining custody of Rachel and she didn't want to tell her family what was going on just yet. But when she saw her sister Stephanie's name on the caller ID she rolled her eyes. Shelby knew that if she didn't answer that she would constantly call all day or just make a house visit, and neither were outcomes she wanted to deal with.

She was in no way ashamed of her daughter or the situation, quite the opposite really. She just didn't want to share Rachel and selfishly keep her to herself, at least for now. She wanted to wait until everything with CPS and the courts were finalized and Rachel was more settled in before she bombarded her skittish little girl with her crazy, sometimes overbearing family.

"Good morning Steph, how may I assist you on this fine morning." Shelby stated, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She placed the last of the waffles on a tray and placed all the food in the oven to keep warm until she called Rachel down.

"Well, who pissed in your coffee this morning." Stephanie grouched, she was annoyed at being ignored for the last week and a half.

"What do you want Steph? I'm kind of busy this morning." Shelby said as she sat at the island and slowly sipped from her coffee.

"Nothing Shelly I just wanted to remind you we had plans this weekend for the festival. Or have you forgotten."

Crap. She totally forgot. She contemplated on if she should tell her sister or make up some lame excuse. "I'm sorry Steph I may have forgotten, but I promise to make it up to you." She promised. As much as her little sister annoyed her, she loved hanging out with her.

"But Shelly we had this planned for like months." Shelby could practically hear her sisters pout through the phone.

"Look, a lot has happened in the past few weeks Steph, I can't explain right now but-" She was cut off by a loud crash coming from upstairs.

Not thinking twice, Shelby ran upstairs as quickly as she could, keeping her phone in hand as she sprinted to investigate.

Walking into Rachel's room She saw that the young girl was hunched over beside the bedside table crying. It looked as though a small vase had fallen and broken.

Placing her phone on the floor, she crouched down. "What happened baby?" Shelby asked as she helped sort through the pieces of broken glass.

Rachel looked up into her mother's eyes fearfully but only saw concern, not a bit of anger at the glass around her. She still wasn't sure how she was going to react. "I-I didn't know that Santana had packed this slime blob thingy that her brother made." She stammered out looking over at the offending object nearby. "I reached in my bag and felt it and it freaked me out, so I pulled my hand out quickly, but the stupid thing stuck to my hand and came out."

She was starting to hyperventilate slightly so Shelby put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Just take a breath bug and tell me. It's ok."

Taking a deep breath, she continued quickly. "When it came out it detached itself from my hand and flew into the vase. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll get it cleaned up."

She started to move to pick it up, but Shelby stopped her. "Okay baby why don't you go finish getting ready in the bathroom and I will clean up here." Shelby suggested sweetly.

"But it's my mess. I can clean it." Rachel replied in confusion, not understanding why she isn't being yelled at or at the very least made to clean up the mess she made.

"Baby it was an accident, it happens. Now go on and get finished up. Breakfast is ready." Shelby encouraged gently with a kiss to the top of the girl's head as she kindly guided her in the direction of the attached bathroom.

Rachel turned and did what she was told, and Shelby went back to clean up the mess. She was picking up the last fragments of glass on the floor when she heard a muffled voice. Looking around the room she spots her phone on the ground a few feet from her and groaned as she leaned over to pick it up and clearly sees she left her sister on the line when she came up to check on Rachel.

Groaning she places the phone to her ear. "Steph I will call you back later. Today really isn't a good time."

"Shelby, who was that you were talking to? How come you called her baby? What's going on?" Her sister rattles off quickly.

Sighing loudly, she continued to clean up the glass. "Long story short. I now have custody, or I am in the process of getting full custody of my daughter Rachel." Shelby said into the phone.

"What? Shelly when? How-"

"I will explain everything later, right now I want to give my daughter my full attention and focus on her needs first." Shelby goes on to explain hoping her sister understood.

"Okay Shelly, but please call me later. I want to hear how all this happened."

"I will, and please don't tell mom. She will make it a point of coming down here and smother the poor girl."

"I won't." Stephanie promises.

They talk for a minute or two more before hanging up. Shelby was placing the last of the shattered vase into a trash bin when Rachel came out from the bathroom dressed in black tights and a graphic gray T.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a nice shower?" She asked greeting her kid with a kiss to the forehead.

"Yeah it was actually really nice. I've never been in a shower that large before, and your body wash made my skin smell really good." She replies with a smile.

"Well if you want, we can go to the mall and pick you up your very own body washes or whatever you may need for your bathroom?"

"I'm really not that picky. I don't need anything expensive I am used to using whatever is available to me." Rachel shrugs walking back into the bathroom to comb her hair.

"I don't mind taking you, we can make a day out of it if you want or we can just stay home and cuddle on the couch or maybe we can play that card game you and San were playing the other night." Shelby suggests. She really didn't mind what she did with Rachel. The only thing that mattered was that Rachel was home and she was safe, healthy and loved.

Turning to her mother, she paused for a moment. "Can I think about it?" She questions biting her lip nervously. She wanted to do all of those things but didn't know what she wanted to do more.

"Of course bug." She says with a smile. "Now let's go eat."

* * *

Rachel was helping her mom in the kitchen cleaning up after they had finished eating when her mother had excused herself to take a call in her office. She was rinsing off a plate when she heard her mom's voice raise to whoever was on the other side of the phone. Whoever it was she felt sorry for them. Her mom was kind of scary when she was mad. She placed the last plate in the dishwasher and decided to go explore.

Her fingertips gently touched the piano keys in the music room. She had always dreamed of learning how to play. Turning she saw a large open cabinet that housed what she assumed to be sheet music.

She found her way to the movie room and sat comfortably on the large couch attempting to turn on the TV but couldn't remember what remote to use. Sighing she decided to just explore some more and wait for her mom to watch TV.

Walking into a room she remembered her mom calling the library, she noticed a wall that was lined with bookshelves. Rachel curiously scanned through the books and found a section of music biographies and picked one up.

She had decided to grab a snack and read upstairs in her room waiting for Shelby to finish her call. Rachel had an apple in one hand and a book in the other but stopped four steps up on the stairs, when she heard the doorbell ring. She furrowed her brows in confusion, she wasn't sure if she should answer the door. Shrugging her shoulders, the small girl made her way to the front door, figuring it could just be a salesman or something.

Rachel slowly opened the door peering out. She went to speak and asked who this woman was when said woman engulfed her in a tight hug.

The small girl had no idea who this woman was and why she was hugging her. On instinct her body stiffened, and she went to call out for Shelby when the woman put her back down on the floor.

"Oh my God. You look just like a mini Shelly." The lady with brunette hair stated, with excitement.

Rachel took several steps back nervously. So, this woman knew her mom. "How do you know Shelby?" Rachel questions skeptically. She wasn't getting a bad vibe but nonetheless she wanted to be cautious.

"Oh, we go way back." The tall brunette said with a small smirk playing on her lips as she let herself in.

Rachel watched as she walked to the kitchen casually and went into the fridge. "Wow I haven't had these in forever." The tall brunette commented before snipping off the top of a Go-Gurt and eating it.

Rachel was becoming uncomfortable and wanted to know when her mom would be done with her phone call. She had no idea who this woman was but apparently, she was comfortable enough to rummage through the fridge.

Stephanie saw how the young mini Shelby retreated into herself and shuffled her feet from side to side nervously.

"You don't have to be scared of me you know." She said with a kind smile. "If anyone should be scared it should be me. Your mom told me not to come. But I just couldn't help myself." The tall brunette continued to say as she walked around the island and stood in front of the small girl.

"You're right, you should be scared." Shelby stated sharply, as she entered the kitchen glaring at her sister.

"Oh c'mon Shelly, don't be mad." She pouted at the older brunette.

Rachel looked at her mom then the strange brunette then her mom again before walking over and wrapping her arms around Shelby tightly.

Shelby held onto Rachel and soon her face of ice melted. She smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Bug would you like to meet my younger sister and your aunt?" At this question the small girl's head popped up and she looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"Rachel this is Stephanie my little sister." Shelby introduces.

"Hi." Rachel replied shyly.

Smiling at the shyness of her daughter she brought her in closer. "What are you doing here Steph? I told you I wanted to spend the weekend with Rachel by myself before I took her to meet the family." Shelby asked with a lifted brow.

"I'm sorry Shelly I really wanted to meet her." Stephanie said with a whiny pout, "And besides you know I never listen to anyone." She says with a large grin. "Now, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself Rach." Stephanie asked excitedly.

Shelby ushered everyone into the living room and sat with Rachel practically in her lap. The poor girl was nervous and just wanted to be held.

After a half hour all three brunettes were deep in conversation. Shelby and Rachel had just finished telling her about her run-ins with Will Schuester. "He did what?" Stephanie made and held eye contact with her older sister. "Please tell me you took care of it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I was on the phone with the principal just moments before I came into the kitchen, he wasn't too happy about it and said he would take care of it first thing Monday morning." Shelby reassured both brunettes.

"You don't think he will like, take his anger out on me, do you?" Rachel asked her mom with wide scared eyes.

"No my love, he will be dealt with and if anything I can have you transferred out of his class." Shelby says pulling Rachel in for a hug. She will not allow that teacher any more leeway.

"So, tell me more about cheerleading." Stephanie asked changing the subject.

"I love it, I have never been in an extracurricular activity before." Rachel states sadly, "But since we won at camp, we now are able to train and go with the high school cheer team to their sectionals competition to watch." Rachel said excitedly. "Oh, and we get our own Jr. letterman jackets." She gushes with a large grin.

"That is amazing. You know I was in cheerleading when I was in high school."

"What? Really? Do you have any tips or pictures I can see?" Rachel asked moving from her mother's lap and closer to her aunt.

Shelby excused herself to make some tea and left the two talking brunettes to themselves. As she stood over the stove waiting for the water to boil, she smiled at how normal it felt to have her sister and her daughter here in her home talking like it had always been the norm.

She was pulling the tea kettle from the stove onto a pot warmer when she felt small arms lace around her waist. "Hey bug, did you want some tea?" Shelby asked, turning around.

Looking up at her mom she smiled and nodded. "Where is your aunt Steph?" Shelby question.

"Um I think she was talking with your mom." The small diva replied with a shrug. She looked through several of the tea boxes her mom had laid out on the counter and picked up a fruity tea that read passion fruit.

_Her mom? _Crap she hoped Steph didn't tell her about Rachel. She wanted to be the one to tell her. She'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

"Mom?" She hears her name being called and pulls her away from her thoughts.

"Yes baby." Shelby responds with a smile.

"Is it true you and your friends t-peed your principal's house?" She asked with a smirk and a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"What? Who told you?" Shelby asked. She did not want her daughter knowing she was involved in or took part in vandalism. "STEPHANIE." She called. She was going to kill her sister.

"What did I do? I haven't even been here that long." Stephanie snapped walking into the kitchen.

"Don't _what_ me. You told her about me t-peeing Principal Gregory's house." She demanded with a glare.

Her sister 's eyes widened for a moment then lit up with glee the next. "Well it was the truth wasn't it." She replied walking up to her niece hoping her sister wouldn't kill her if Rachel was semi blocking her.

Rachel snickered at her mom's flustered state, causing Stephanie to snort. "I do not find this amusing. It was not worth the aftermath, and just because I did something juvenile and reckless doesn't mean you and your friends can go and do the same. I do not condone that kind of behavior." She said pointedly, narrowing her eyes in Rachel's direction.

Eyes wide and frightful the young girl stopped laughing at the pointed glare her mother was sending her and shook her head. "No worries, I won't t-p anyone's houses." She promises.

"Good." Shelby said pulling Rachel in for a hug.

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie whines dramatically. "Geeze, since when did you become mom."

"Shut it before I tell mom It was you who stole the car and left it in the ditch on the other side of town." Shelby counters with an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't?" Stephanie says with a hint of betrayal laced in her voice.

"Try me." Shelby replied with a lifted brow.

"Meanie." Stephanie huffed with her arms crossed.

Rolling her eyes Shelby tossed a wet dish towel playfully at her sister. "Oh hush, now give me the tea bag you want me to put in your cup."

All three brunettes sat in the living room drinking their tea enjoying each other's company.

"So Shelly, what did you have planned for the day?" Stephanie asked, taking a sip of her warm tea.

Shelby looked to Rachel then to her sister before answering. "Well if Rachel is up to it, I wanted to take her out to the mall and maybe get some stuff to decorate her room. I also wanted to get her a phone." Shelby replied.

"You had me at the _mall_." Steph said excitedly. She loved shopping.

Rachel just smiled. The prospect of going to the mall with her mom and aunt made her very happy.

* * *

It was almost 3 hours later and Rachel was ready to go home. She loved shopping with her aunt and mom, but she was overwhelmed with all the stuff that had been purchased. Even though Shelby insisted that she didn't mind and that she would buy anything the young girl needed or wanted it just seemed wrong. She didn't want to come off as a charity case. That didn't include all the stuff that she picked out for her room. Her mom decided on the next day delivery option so they wouldn't have to make several trips to the car.

She was sure there were more than several hundred just in clothes in the ten or so shopping bags. Don't get her wrong she loved all the new clothes it's just so much she has never had that many clothes before. She could literally fit everything she owned in a large backpack. Well, she could before.

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder she smiled when she saw it was her aunt and leaned into her. "Hey you. Want to go into that store and pick out some shoes. You will need casual shoes, and some boots." Stephanie said, pointing to the shoe outlet across from them.

Nodding the small girl let her aunt lead the way. She came across several shoes that she just couldn't choose from. She liked the purple low top converse and the yellow ones. She had already had a pair in black and red. But her aunt insisted that a young girl could never have too many shoes.

She looked to the left and then to the right, she had no idea where her aunt had gone. Looking down the small girl reached for the shoe boxes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, look at what we have here." Kitty sneered. "Look at you trying to fit in." She said in a mocking tone.

Groaning Rachel turns around and glared up at her former foster sister. "What is it you want Kitty?" The small girl snapped back in irritation. She no longer feared speaking up or had fears of repercussions of what would happen if she stuck up for herself.

"Watch how you speak to me troll." Kitty growled.

"Hey Rach, I found some boots that would go great with most of your jeans and leggings we just bought." Her aunt Stephanie said completely not seeing Kitty.

Choosing to just ignore the blonde she turns to her aunt, "Really? I don't find it necessary for anymore shoes." Rachel replies.

"Nonsense" Stephanie counters. "Ooh I like both converse." She said brightly reaching out to hold the purple ones. "Did you need help choosing or just want to get both?" She asked.

"Well I kind of like them both and can't decide which I want more." Rachel admits.

"Well let's get both." Her aunt suggested. "And we need to meet your mom at the Verizon outlet. She is waiting so you can pick out a custom case for your new phone." Stephanie says excitedly.

"Ok, fine." Rachel says softly. It was useless to argue with her aunt or her mother on these things so she was just going to go with the flow.

Leaning over to grab the boxes of shoes in the right size Stephanie turns around to see a blonde looking at them quizzically. She looks to Rachel and arches a questioning brow. "A friend of yours?" She asked.

Before Kitty could respond Rachel spoke first. "Yeah right, when hell freezes over." She snorts at the absurdness.

"Am I missing something?"

"She is my former foster sister I was telling you about earlier." Rachel replies honestly.

"Oh well then it's her loss." She states with a glare pointed to the young blonde. "Let's go, we have one more stop and then maybe we could convince your mom to get us some ice cream." Her aunt started pulling her to the checkout line.

She briefly turned around to see that Kitty had stood there glaring at her before leaving in a huff out of the shoe shop. She rolled her eyes. Kitty could be so dramatic sometimes. She held no hard feelings towards the blonde girl, but that doesn't mean she will allow her to make her feel like she was that same defenseless child at the Connor's house either.

* * *

"Can I get one scoop of your double chocolate chip and one scoop of the banana ice cream on a cone please." Shelby requested. They had finished shopping an hour ago and was suckered into getting ice cream. It was easy to ignore her sister's pout, but Rachel's was another story, she knew eventually she was going to have learn to tell her no. Then again, she never really asked for anything, so as of now it was a moot point.

She looked at Rachel and asked her what she wanted. The small girl scanned the many flavors offered and shrugs. "There are too many, I have never tasted even half of theses' flavors." She admits sadly.

"Oh baby." Shelby brought the young girl into a side hug. "Would you like me to help you pick?" The tall mother asked kindly. She was thankful for the ice cream shop being practically empty, so Rachel didn't feel pressure to rush in choosing.

"Can you?" Rachel replied brightly.

"Of course love, now let's see what options they have for dairy free ice cream."

After Rachel chose her two flavors, she and her aunt and mom sat outside eating their sweet treat and enjoying the nice weather.

Rachel's eyes widen in delight as she eats her ice cream. Shelby thinks it's the cutest thing when she sees the mess of ice cream dripping from Rachel's face. She was so happy something so simple as eating ice cream made the tiny divas day. She reached over and cleaned the small girls face much to Rachel's dismay.

"Awe Shelby must you be so much like mom? You're embarrassing her." Stephanie complained with an eye roll.

"See she gets it." Rachel scowls.

"Okay, okay. I will work on it." She lifts her hands in surrender, playfully sticking her tongue out at her kid.

The three of them ate their ice creams and laughed at old childhood stories. Soon it was getting late and Shelby wanted to get Rachel home and put some actual food into her tummy.

Before Rachel knew it, she was saying goodbye to her aunt and a part of her never wanted to let go. She had never had family before, and it was nice to have someone other than her mom care about her.

Stephanie held Rachel tightly. She had enjoyed her time spent with her niece. She looked to Shelby with unshed tears as she heard her niece sniffle into her chest.

Not wanting this emotional goodbye to drag on Shelby placed a gentle hand on Rachel's back to gain her attention. "Okay baby, it's time we let Aunt Steph go home." The tall brunette coaxed softly.

Rachel peers up at her aunt with large brown tear-filled eyes. "When will I see you again?" She nearly sobs out.

"Oh honey, don't cry." Stephanie said tugging some loose strands behind Rachel's ears. "I will visit every chance I can okay? And besides you will be hanging out with the coolest person on the planet." She said with a smile pointing to her sister.

After another round of hugs and promises of visits Shelby held a very sad little girl in her arms. She was sitting on the living room couch slowly humming a song her mother used to sing to them when they were upset.

"Okay bug, how about we order dinner, or do you want to help make something here at home?" Shelby asked while combing her fingers through Rachel's long locks.

Thinking for about a minute she snuggled closer. "What would we make at home if we didn't order out?"

"Well I think I have enough components to make chicken fajitas if you think that sounds good?" Shelby asked. She really didn't mind cooking but whatever Rachel wanted was okay with her.

"Hmm, that sounds yummy." The small girl replies with a smile. "Can I help you?" She then asked timidly.

"Of course bug, I couldn't imagine a better sous chef then you love." Shelby responds lovingly, standing up and pulling Rachel up and led her down the hall to the kitchen.

Rachel had never had this much fun in the kitchen before. Her mom is super patient and nice. Shelby took the time to show her how to cut the veggies, and even let her sauté the chicken and veggies in the pan.

After they ate, Shelby suggested playing a card game, but Rachel had seen connect four on the shelf that housed many board games in the library and wanted to play that.

They sat comfortably on the makeshift reading nook and had set up the game. Shelby then explained how to play the game giving several visual examples, seeing as Rachel had never played before.

"Hey you're cheating." Rachel announced with a pout when she lost.

"Am not, I just happened to play this a lot growing up." Shelby counters with a small laugh.

"Fine let's play again." Rachel hated to lose and vowed to get better at this game.

They play for a while until Shelby takes notice in how Rachel kept yawning and would rub her eyes sleepy.

"Okay bug let's get you ready for bed." Shelby began picking up the game and then went to help Rachel up. Once they made their way upstairs, they went their separate ways to get ready for bed.

Shelby had just finished changing into bed clothes, brushing her teeth and hair and was walking into Rachels bathroom to see if she needed help just as Rachel was about to walk out. "Can you braid my hair please."

"Sure baby." Shelby sat Rachel down in her vanity chair and gently combed through the small girl's hair and then braided it.

"It's getting kind of late. Let's get you all tucked into bed." Shelby suggested placing a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, then made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Rachel, was nice and snug under the blankets. She had never had or been in a bed this soft before. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked shyly scooting over a bit to make room.

"Yes baby I can stay with you until you fall asleep. How about I sing to you for a bit?" Shelby asked cuddling into Rachel's side, pulling her onto her chest.

Rachel nodded and burrowed close to her mom for comfort. She lay there thankful. It may have taken her 11 years to find her mom, but she was never going to take for granted what she finally gained.

Shelby sang lowly and gently rubbed her daughters back. She knew the minute the small girls breathing slowed she had fallen asleep. She looked at the time and realized it was after 11 p.m. and decided she should get up and head to bed herself.

She attempted to untangle herself from Rachel's strong grip but found it almost impossible. Every time she moved to get out of the bed Rachel would only squeeze her tighter. Shrugging at her predicament, Shelby decided to just get comfortable on Rachel's bed and go to sleep. Truthfully, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Thank you again, hope you enjoyed the update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow readers. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks so much for those of you who left reviews. I enjoy reading them. I will be having some small time jumps in the next few chapters. **

**Chapter 10**

Sunday seemed to go by in a blur for Rachel. She loved every minute spent with her mom. As much as she was looking forward to seeing her friends on Monday, she did not want the weekend to end nor did she want to share her mom with work and school.

She learned that her mom could be super affectionate. She loved how she never really had to ask for a hug that her mom somehow just knew and would pull her in tight when she needed comfort the most. Shelby would also make it a point to comb her hair before bed and sing her to sleep. It was the small things her mom would do like this that made her feel so loved. Those were the little things that she never had growing up in foster care and won't take for granted.

They had spent the better part of Sunday decorating her room. There was now an assortment of throw pillows and a bookshelf for any books she may want to read. They even painted the room a soft yellow. Shelby reassured her that if she wanted to change the color later, she could. She also had this amazingly soft reading chair off to one corner of the room. All in all, it was a great Sunday.

Rachel was sitting down lost in thought as she ate her bowl of oatmeal with fresh strawberries. She was just about finished when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey bug, you got all your stuff for school ready to go?" Shelby asked walking around the island and placing her coffee cup in the sink and reaching for her portable coffee cup to pack with her to work.

"Yeah I got all my school things." Rachel said placing her bowl in the sink before turning to look at her mom, chewing her lip before speaking. "Thank you again for the new backpack, and other school supplies." She was thankful, everything she ever got before was either used or donated.

"Your welcome bug." Shelby says with a kiss to the top of her head. "Now let's get going before we are late. I have some things I need to take care of in the office before I get settled in my classroom." Shelby stated grabbing her cup of coffee and headed to the front door.

As Rachel waited in the front office for her mom to finish talking with the principal, she hoped her friends came soon because she was dying of boredom and the secretary kept staring at her. Sighing she took out her English book and thought why not read ahead. Halfway through the chapter she felt a hand on her thigh.

Smiling at her mom she leaned into her. "How did things go?" She asked.

"It went." Shelby replied with a neutral face. She did not want to worry or burden her child with what was going on with the Spanish teacher.

Rachel lifted a skeptical eyebrow and then just shrugged. "Can I walk with you to your classroom?"

"Of course baby girl let's go." She reached for her hand to help the small girl up and both made their way to her classroom.

Rachel made a stop by her locker first to place her books in her locker, while her mom left to her classroom.

"Hey Jew babe." Noah said leaning against the locker next to her.

"Hey Noah. How was your weekend?" She asked closing her locker door and giving the young mohawk haired boy her full attention.

"It was okay I guess." He says duly with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed.

Rachel reached out a sympathetic hand and gave Noah's upper arm a reassuring squeeze. "Wanna talk about it?"

Peering up, he locked eyes with the small girl and only saw sincerity. "Maybe another time." He replies with a thankful smile.

He reaches over to grab her books and walks with his arm around her shoulders slowly guiding her to their shared homeroom class. "So I hear you have a cell phone now."

Rachel turns to see his face and lifts a questioning brow.

"I was wondering if I could have your number?" He asked rubbing the back of his head with his free hand nervously.

She furrowed her brows for a minute wondering if her mom would let her have his number? She wondered if she should ask permission first. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided why not, he's been nothing but sweet to her and a great friend.

"Sure you can have my number." A large grin spreads across her face as she sees Noah's eyes light up.

Both kids walk into their homeroom class a few minutes early and see Santana sitting in the back.

Running the small girl practically throws herself at Santana hugging her tight. "Missed you too short stack." Santana beamed.

They all settled quickly, and the small group of friends chit-chatted until the bell rang.

* * *

It was mid-morning and Rachel was sitting in Science class reading the assigned pages before Mr. Miller called for the class's attention. "Okay so you all know that we have a group project coming up and I am assigning partners." He begins to instruct Ignoring the sighs from his students. "I will pair everyone in no particular order. You will have 3 weeks to complete this project."

Rachel is drumming her fingers along the edge of her desk while she waits to see who her partner will be. She hoped it wasn't that Ben kid he was really creepy.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She hears Kitty shout unpleasantly in the back of the class. She turns her head in that direction only to be met with a withering glare.

"Miss Berry? Did you hear what I said?" Mr. Miller stated in a scolding like manner.

Whipping her head around to the front of the classroom she met her teachers gaze with a questioning eyebrow.

"As I was saying before. You and Kitty will be partners on this assigned project." He held up his hand silencing any protest either Kitty or Rachel had. "You both have 3 weeks and I want equal amount of effort put in by both."

Slumping in her seat she sighed. This day couldn't get any worse she thought. She hoped that if they both worked together, they could finish the project sooner than the due date. No way was she trying to spend 3 weeks with Kitty.

"Hey short stack." Santana calls from behind Rachel.

The small brunette smiles and rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"You want to eat lunch inside the cafeteria or outside on the quad?" Santana questions the smaller girl.

"I'm fine with whatever you want." Rachel responded, placing her books in her locker.

"Well I know Britt likes to eat outside when the weather is nice."

Before Rachel could reply she was being lifted up and twirled around.

"C'mon Britt, put her down." Quinn states with a laugh.

"I missed you this weekend." The tall blonde said, placing Rachel back on the floor.

"I missed you too Birtt." Rachel replies with a smile. "Let's head to lunch, I'm hungry." She says pulling Brittany's hand as she leads her down the hall.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?" Quinn asked after taking a sip of her drink.

Chewing her food, she swallows before answering. "Um, not that I know of." Lifting a questioning brow. "Why did you guys have plans?"

"Yeah we wanted to go to the festival this coming weekend." Brittany states in between handfuls of grapes.

"Yeah we go every year and want you to come with." Santana says swiping some fries from Quinn's plate.

"Hey, get your own fries." Quinn scowls at Santana.

"Why? Yours taste better than mines." Santana replies with a playful smirk.

"Really? Let me try." Brittany leans over the table to grab a fry. She makes a face before responding. "Well they taste the same to me Sannie." She concludes.

Rachel smiles at her friends. "I'll ask mom if I can go."

The group continues to playfully bicker and finish their lunch, and before they know it they are headed off to class once again.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and she was ready to go home and relax with her mom, but Shelby had texted and said she would be a few minutes late meeting her. She was to stay with Santana out front by one of the benches and wait for her.

She arrived outside before her friends, so she sat on one of the benches to wait for them and Shelby. She was reading her English book while she waited when it was abruptly snatched away. Looking up she came face to face with Kitty.

"Give me back my book Kitty." Rachel stated in annoyance. Did her former foster sister have to be such a brat?

"What you gonna do about it troll." Kitty sneered.

"Fine don't give it back." She replies dismissively, she lived in a house where there were extra copies of the book anyways. She'd just tell her mom what happened.

Kitty was momentarily thrown off. She thought for sure Rachel was gonna make a scene. "Look I'm not here to argue. I just wanted to see when we can meet up and start this science project." Crossing her arms. "How about this weekend?"

Shaking her head. "This weekend won't work. I may have plans." She comments with a neutral expression. "Maybe tomorrow, I will have to talk with my mom first though."

"Plans? Who would make plans with you or willingly spend any time with your loser ass?" Kitty scoffs.

"Starting problems again Kitty?" Santana comments from behind the short blonde with her arms folded.

"This doesn't concern you Satan." Kitty growled.

"Would you stop Kitty. This is getting old don't you think?" The small girl remarks exasperated.

Shelby had been filling out last minute paperwork as far as emergency contacts for Rachel in the front office. She was walking out of the building and to the spot where Rachel Santana were to meet her.

Coming to a stop she sees Brittany holding down an angry Santana, while Quinn was trying to calm an equally angry and frustrated Rachel. Shelby begins to walk and picks up the pace of her steps when she sees Rachel lunge at Kitty, but thankfully Quinn was quicker and was holding her back.

"Enough" Shelby commands in a stern voice.

All the kids stop immediately. Rachel is slumped and her head is bowed. She could tell her daughter was extremely upset. Santana looked like she was worried of being in trouble. While Quinn looks exasperated.

"What on earth is going on?" Shelby questions hands on her hips. She waits for a minute and still no one speaks.

Turning her eyes on the taller brunette. "Care to explain what happened Santana?" She questions with a lifted brow.

Slightly intimidated, Santana decided to just shrug her shoulders not making eye contact.

"Okay so no one wants to talk? How about I count to 3 and if no one speaks up then we can walk inside to the office and have a chat with the principal." Shelby said threateningly.

She really hoped that the kids didn't make her follow through with the threat. "One...Two."

"Okay, okay." Rachel relents. She did not want to be in trouble because of Kitty.

The small girl takes a deep breath before retelling what took place. "Kitty came and snatched my book from my hands while I was waiting for Santana to come out of the building."

"Hey, I did not snatch the book from your hands I just simply tugged it." Kitty adds offended.

"She was telling Rachel things like _'why would anyone want to hang out with a loser like her.'_ And that's what I heard when I came out to meet with Rachel." Santana shares, sending a glare to Kitty.

Taking deep calming breaths Shelby did not want to snap at this child in front of her. "Okay Kitty, this isn't the first time you upset Rachel with your hurtful words." She lifts up her hand silencing any protests from Kitty. "This needs to stop. This is your last warning. As a matter of fact, I will make it a point to talk with the principal if this continues." Shelby stated pointedly at Kitty.

Not wanting this to drag on Rachel took careful steps towards her mom. She wanted to go home already, and Kitty took that opportunity to run off to her bus.

Shelby met Rachel's large wide eyes. Sighing she brought her obviously nervous kid into a hug. She smiled when the small girl melted into her. "Okay bug, let's get going." She gently coaxed.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked with watery eyes. She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"No love, not at all." She replies lovingly. "But we can talk about it more when we get home okay."

"Okay mama." Rachel said leaning her head into her mom's chest for comfort.

Absolutely loving the mama term Shelby placed a kiss on the top of her head and ushered both her and Santana to her car.

The girls said their goodbyes to Quinn and Brittany and made their way to Shelby's car.

* * *

"Hey those are my grapes." Rachel whines with a pout.

"What can I say your grapes taste better than mines, and besides I ate all of mine already."

"Then go get some more and stop stealing people's food." She scowls.

"Whatcha gonna do about it short stuff?" Santana teases playfully with mischief laced in her voice.

Seconds later she found herself under Rachel. She shrieked when she felt the small girl tickle her sides.

"Ahh okay.. o-okay I will not t-take your food n-no more." Santana says in between laughs.

Leaning up the small girl smirks. "Next time you take my food without asking I will tickle you until you pee." She threatened with a twinkle in her eye.

"Noted now get off me before-"

"Girls what's going on in here?" Shelby asked walking into the library. She heard some noise followed by laughing. "Rach, what are you doing on top of San?" She questions hands on her hips. Honestly, she wasn't upset. She thought it was cute.

Eyes wide she quickly gets off of Santana. "She kept eating all my grapes. So, I sort of tackled her to the floor and began tickling her." She explains as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh really?" She looks to Santana with a raised eyebrow. "San, let's not eat other people's food without asking first." She gently scolds, "And you." She says addressing her child. "Let's not attack people and torture them with your clearly talented tickling fingers." Shelby says with a playful smirk.

Rolling her eyes Rachel was worried for a minute that she was in trouble, but it looked as though her mom was unfazed by their loudness. "Yes ma'am." She and Santana both replied.

Leaning down Shelby scanned over the work on the table. "Did you girls need any help?" She knew the girls were playing around but wanted them to at least finish an hour worth of homework.

"No we are okay. Thank you though." Rachel replied.

"Okay well if you both want some more fruit I have more on the counter in the kitchen and there is yogurt in the fridge okay." She didn't want them to go hungry and remembered how hungry she came home from school as a kid.

Both girls nodded and went back to their homework. Shelby was halfway out of the room when she heard Rachel call for her.

"Yes bug."

Rachel was kind of nervous. "Um, today in science class Mr. Miller assigned the class a project that needs to be completed in 3 weeks." She paused for a moment to tug some loose hair behind her ears. "I.. well I got paired with Kitty." She finishes with a frown.

"Wait a minute." Santana interjects sitting up straighter.. "You mean to tell me you have to spend 3 weeks worth of your time with that bi-"

"Santana Marie language." Shelby scolds firmly.

"Sorry Shelby, it just slipped." Santana says apologetically.

"Well let's not let it happen again." She said pointedly. "Your mother gave me permission to punish you if need be." She left it at that, letting the young girl to stew in her thoughts.

Rachel was panicking on the inside she looked over to her mom who wore a stern expression and then to Santana who wore a frightful one.

"Rachel baby?" Shelby asked in a concerned tone. The poor girl looked spooked.

Rachel flinched at the voice, even though there was no malice or anger in the tone she just felt jumpy.

"Oh baby come here." Shelby cooed gently. She brought the small girl into her side. "I'm not mad, okay. I just don't approve of foul language. You are both smart enough to use better words to express yourselves." She lectures.

Nodding into her mother's side. "Okay mama."

"Okay now, let's talk about you being partners with Kitty." She says with a sigh, sitting so both girls are facing her. "Okay how about this. I would feel more comfortable if she came here." She started to explain. "I know you don't want to work with her bug. I really don't want you working with her. But sometimes in life we have to work with situations that make us uncomfortable." Shelby reached out and took Rachel's hand in her own and held it for a moment before letting go. "Your time spent doing the assignment will be supervised. I will not allow her to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home." She says seriously.

Both girls also brought up the plans to go to the festival this coming up weekend and were hoping Shelby said yes.

"Well I don't see a problem with it. I think that I will be there, not hovering but I'll be somewhere close by."

Both girls finished their homework and decided to watch some movies in the media room until Santana's mom came.

Later Rachel was getting ready for bed when her mom came into her room holding a book.

She smiled when she saw the cover. "You bought me the first book in The Land of Stories?" Rachel said beaming with joy.

Sitting on the bed next to her daughter. "Well I kind of figured you liked to read and wondered if you wanted to, we could read it together before bed." Shelby stated hopefully.

"Really? You want to read a children's book with me?" The small girl asked with a surprised smile. She thought most parents stop reading to them like when they are 5 or something.

"Of course bug. I would love to read with you." She said lovingly bringing the small girl close to her and giving her a tight hug. In which the small girl sunk into her.

Shelby had just finished reading chapter one when she felt Rachel succumb to sleep. Leaning down Shelby kisses her head several times whispering I love you and tucking her in bed, before leaving to get ready for bed herself.

* * *

It was now Thursday after noon and Rachel sat sadly in her room. Maribel had come to pick up Santana early and her mom just informed her she had to leave to her lawyers and sign a few documents. Then she planned to go by the grocery store to pick up some items before coming home.

Her mother insisted that she was going to have a great evening with her aunt.

Shelby was going over the do's and don'ts with Stephanie. "I'm being serious Stephanie." She stated firmly.

"Okay, okay." She puts her hands up in surrender.

"I'm going to head upstairs and hug Rach goodbye."

Shelby slowly opens the bedroom door and sighs seeing the sadness etched on her daughter's face. It broke her heart to know that she'd made her baby this sad. It was necessary but it just seemed so wrong to leave her baby for the first time even if it was just for a few hours.

"Hey baby." Shelby calls as she walks over and sits on the bed besides Rachel.

Rachel leans in for comfort. "Do you have to go?" She questions with a pout.

"Yes baby I do. But guess what?" Shelby says tapping the small girl's nose. "You are gonna have a blast with your aunt." She says with a smile.

"Okay." Rachel mumbles reluctantly. "Can I hug you a little longer?" The small girl asked shyly.

Shelby spent 10 more minutes holding Rachel before she had to leave.

* * *

"So Rach. What would you like to do?" Stephanie asked after taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." She replies pushing her plate away from her.

"Not hungry?"

"No not really." Rachel said sadly. "I miss my mom." She admits trying not to cry. She didn't want her aunt to think she was being a baby.

"Oh sweets don't worry she will be back soon." Stephanie says kindly. "So since we are done eating we should clean up really quick and head upstairs and put on a facial mask." She suggested excitedly.

"Sure we can do that. I have never had a facial mask on before."

"Well let's go."

They quickly put their plates in the dishwasher and put the leftovers away.

Rachel gazed into the mirror scrunching her nose. It looked like she had avocado cream spread on her face.

"Okay Rach it's time to remove the facial mask." Stephanie said looking at her phone. "But not before we take a selfie and send it to your mom."

They pose and send several different pics to Shelby, many with funny faces.

"I'm craving something sweet. We should go down and see what your mom has downstairs in the pantry." Stephanie says applying cream to her face after washing off the mask.

Rachel looked at her aunt then back in the mirror she was just about done applying her nightly face cream. "I'm sure we have something." She says taking one last glance at herself in the mirror before leaving and pulling her aunt out of the bathroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ugh! Your mom has nothing sweet in this house." Stephanie complained.

"Um we have plenty of fruit and yogurt." Rachel suggested. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"That sounds healthy. I want something chocolatey or something." She said. Then all of a sudden, a wonderful idea comes to mind. "Hey how about we make our own cupcakes, you know like off of Pinterest or something?" She stated, like it was the best idea she ever had.

"Um is that a good idea?" Rachel replied unsure. "Do you even know how to bake?" She then questioned curiously.

"Semantics." Stephanie said bringing up a recipe that looked kind of easy. "How hard can it be? We will just follow the instructions on the phone." She said with a shrug.

They both set to gathering all the ingredients they needed and placed them on the counter in front of them. "Okay so it says to mix all the dry ingredients in one bowl and the wet in another than combine them." Rachel read out loud.

Nodding Stephanie grabbed a large bowl and found a sifter. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She pointed to the sifter in her right hand.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? I'm the kid here. I can't even make scrambled eggs." She remarks with a raised eyebrow. What did she get herself into she thought?

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie sets it aside and tries to get some measuring cups out of the draw. "Okay it says we need 1 and 3\4 cup of flour." She said reading the recipe. "What if we don't have a 3\4 cup measurement." She asked, confused. Stephanie was not good with math.

"Um how about we google it." The small brunette suggested.

"OMG you are a genius." Her aunt stated hugging her close.

Rachel was carefully measuring what was needed as far as flour. She had a 1 cup measuring cup full of flour and was going to put it in a bowl they deemed the dry ingredient bowl. When all of a sudden, she lost her footing on something wet on the floor causing her to lift the hand holding the measuring cup of flour into the air and onto her aunt's face.

"Oh I am so sorry aunt Steph." Rachel apologized with wide frightened eyes. "It was an accident." She then added.

Stephanie on the other hand wasn't mad but mortified. She probably looked like a walking powdered donut.

Not thinking twice, the older brunette grabbed an egg from the carton in front of her and cracked it on top of her niece's head in retaliation.

"There now we are even." She states with a playful smirk.

Shelby had been gone almost 3 hours and she wanted to get home in enough time to help Rachel get ready for bed and read her another chapter of her book.

She unlocked the door and let herself in. She was going to go to the media room to see if her sister and daughter were watching a movie, but halfway down the hall she heard her daughters high pitch squeal followed by her sisters unmistakable laugh and what sounded like a pan falling from the kitchen counter onto the floor. She hoped beyond all hope her kitchen was still standing.

Shelby is completely left speechless at the sight before her. She has no idea if she should be mad that her kitchen looks like a cake factory blew up or laugh at the cuteness that was her kid running around trying to escape her sister who was chasing her with a carton of eggs.

Having placed the few grocery bags in her hands down on the floor. She placed her finger and thumb in her mouth making a loud and apparently unpleasant whistling sound.

Both brunettes stop dead in their tracks, eyes wide in horror.

Hands on her hips Shelby glares at both brunettes. "Would someone like to explain why my kitchen looks like a bomb went off?" She wasn't mad but wanted the two little mischief makers to squirm a bit.

Both Rachel and her aunt look at each other before both speaking at the same time. Both are yelling loudly trying to plead their case.

"Enough" Shelby commands. "I have half a mind to spank both of you and place you in the corner." Shelby stated seriously.

She watches as Rachel's eyes bug out, had she not been in character she would have laughed out loud, but maintained her stern expression. Her sister on the other hand remained indifferent and still had a slight twinkle of mischief in them.

Rachel's mind was reeling. Spanked! She's never been spanked before. She's been locked in rooms, denied food, shoved and man handled but never spanked.

She turned to face her aunt with a glare. "This was all your idea." She stated, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Me? You went along with it." She says with a shrug. "Making you just as guilty." Stephanie replies. The glare her niece is giving her is so darn cute. It was like looking at a mini Shelby.

"Me." The small girl stated incredulously, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Okay enough you two." Shelby stated. "Let's clean this up." She stated nonchalantly.

Looking at her mom like she had grown two heads. Wasn't she super mad just moments ago? She took a step back from her mom when she saw her walking in her direction.

Shelby tugged Rachel's arm bringing the small girl into her arms. "Shh baby, I'm not gonna spank you. I just wanted to scare both you and your aunt." She reassured.

Taking a moment to catch her breath. She takes a chance and glances up at her mom and sees no anger. "Really? You're not mad at me?" The small girl asks sadly.

"Nope. I'm a little peeved that my kitchen is a mess, but I have you and your aunt to help clean it up so it's not a problem." She replies with a smile.

Rachel unattached herself from her mom. "You're all dirty now." She says with a frown.

"No worries nothing the washer won't fix."

"You are going soft Shellybean." Stephanie comments wiping some flour off her face. "For a minute there I honestly thought you were gonna go all mom on us."

"That was the point I was trying to make." Shelby says with a smirk.

"Meanie." Stephanie announces with a foot stomp much like her niece.

She then walks closer to her sister with the carton of eggs still in her hands with an evil smirk playing at the tip of her lips.

"Don't even think about it." She stated, seriously moving Rachel behind her.

"Oh really, whatcha gonna do about it huh?" Stephanie teases.

Rachel thinks her aunt is insane to go up against her mom, but it's her funeral.

Before Rachel knows what's happening both her mom and aunt are running around the kitchen chasing each other. Eggs are flying and more flour is being thrown.

The small girl watched on laughing as her mom and aunt made an even bigger mess in the kitchen.

Rachel sat in the tub soaking after her shower. Shelby suggested it would make her skin feel better after being covered in eggs for a long period of time. That and it was really hard to get the gunk out of the small girl's hair.

Her aunt had taken a quick shower and borrowed some clothes from Shelby and left with a quick goodbye to Rachel.

Rachel won't admit it, even though she spent the better part of an hour helping her mom and aunt clean the kitchen. She had fun. Though next time there will be no cooking or baking involved.

Rachel is playing with the bubbles in the tub when she sees her mom walk in fresh from her shower and dressed for bed.

"Hey bug. How's your bath?" Shelby asked, taking a seat at the edge of the tub.

"It feels really nice. I've never had a bubble bath that I remember." She says scrunching up her face as if trying to recall if she had or not.

Shelby smiles sympathetically. "Awe baby I'm sorry. Well you can have as many baths as you want okay." She laughs when the small girl wiggles in excitement and bubbles move to their own accord.

"Mama?"

"Yes bug."

"Can you help me with my hair please?"

"Of course love. Always."

Shelby helps rinse her hair and then helps her dry off and get dressed for bed. She takes the time to braid her hair and help her to the large bed to be tucked in.

"Mama, are you really not mad that me and aunt Steph for making a mess out of the kitchen?" She asked with unsure eyes.

Sighing Shelby took a seat next to her daughter. She reached a hand out for her to hold before talking. "Okay bug, I want you to understand that I don't expect you to be perfect. I expect you to make mistakes and get into trouble. It's how we learn." She brings the small girl in for a hug before continuing. "If you want, we can go over expectations and consequences." She receives a nod, so she continues.

She scoots closer to the headboard to make herself more comfortable. "Okay love, I want you to know that I'm not overly strict. But I do expect what I ask of you to be followed." She presses a kiss to Rachel's head. "I just want you to be happy, being a kid."

"What if I get into trouble." Rachel asked with a pout at just the thought.

"Well I guess it depends. My rules are simple. Be respectful and truthful. I don't condone lying or stealing, and any disrespect. I don't appreciate tantrums and do not like repeating myself more than once."

"What if I don't understand something?" The small girl asked curiously.

"Then ask me. I want us to always communicate. If there is something on your mind, please tell me. Or if someone or something is bothering you, I want to know." Shelby replies caressing the small girls face loving.

"There will also be rules that I will go over as they come up. Like your trip to the festival with your friends I will most likely give you a set time to meet me. I want you to check in with text messages and stuff like that." She explains.

"What happens if I break a rule?" Rachel asked softly. She was worried she didn't want her mom to just get tired of her for being a troublemaker and give her back.

"Well that depends on what rule you break honestly." She says with a shrug. She really only had what examples she had growing up, and her parents were firm but fair. In this case she needed to be delicate. She hasn't always had Rachel and needed to take things slowly and take them as they went.

"For example, I won't flat out spank you if you forget to text me or leave your plate at the table or leave your room a mess." She explains.

"So you would spank me?" She questions with a sad pout not liking the idea at all.

"Baby like I said I am reasonable and will give you every chance, but in some cases yes, I will consider a spanking a suitable punishment."

"Like for TP'ing the principal's house?" She states with a mischievous smirk.

"You can say that." Shelby laughed.

"Well you did say the aftermath wasn't worth it." Rachel reached out a hand and patted her mom's upper leg sympathetically.

"Definitely not worth it." She says, settling closer. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What happens if I get in trouble at school?"

"Depends babe. If it's something that is a repeated offense, then I would think there needs to be a discussion about it then maybe a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?" Hoping her mom didn't say spanking.

"Well I would take something away. Or maybe give you an earlier bedtime or ground you from the media room or for the weekend, make you do some extra stuff around the house. Stuff like that."

The small girl leaned in to cuddle with her mom. Those seemed like reasonable consequences.

"You won't give me back if I'm too much trouble, will you?" She asked timidly.

"What? No of course not. You could be the most unruly child there ever was, and I would still love you just the same." She says firmly. "Baby I will never give you back. I will always love you even when you make a mistake and you will. I don't expect perfection. I just want you to be honest and I will always be honest with you."

Rachel laid herself practically on top of her mom's chest crying. She had never had anyone in her life explain what was expected of her. She had just been shuffled from home to home. Most of the time she was just invisible or a meal ticket for some foster parents. But she knew that her mom loved her if she was taking the time to explain expectations and most importantly, she knew that she would never be sent back and would always have her mom.

Both mother and daughter lay holding each other close. Shelby knew eventually Rachel would grow out of her shyness and test boundaries, and she was okay with that. Right now though she had a very unsure and doubtful little girl that just needed reassurance and love and that is what she was going to keep doing.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if anyone has any ideas I'm open just leave it in the comments or PM me.**

**Spawn: I hope you liked the little bit of mischief both Rae and Steph managed to get into. **


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I have been trying to upload this fic for a few hours now. For some odd reason it Keeps glitching. So I'm hoping this time It works. Sorry for the long wait. I do hope everyone is well.

Chapter 11

Rachel sighed leaning her face on one of her hands as she sat at the kitchen counter eating her snacks. She wasn't looking forward to having Kitty in her home at all.

"Rae-Rae don't be sad." Brittany said reaching over and squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm not sad Britt." She said, patting the tall blonde's hand. "I'm just not looking forward to having that-that _Thing _in my home." Rachel's face scrunched with a scowl.

"Don't worry short-stack, me and Britt will be here to have your back." Santana says popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Hey girls." Shelby says walking into the kitchen. She wanted to finish some grading before Kitty came over so if Rachel needed her she would be available.

"Mmm these are my favorite." Shelby says popping a strawberry into her mouth. She had made sure the girls had some snacks before she left to her office to collect her papers.

"These celery sticks are really good." Brittany says brightly, grabbing another celery stick and biting into it.

"Yeah mama S what's in the filling." Santana asked, taking a large bite of her celery stick. She wasn't too fond of vegetables to begin with. But her mom made her eat them anyways.

Smiling, she was glad Rachel and her friends enjoyed the snacks. She was worried because nowadays kids like junk food. And she doesn't mind it but would prefer for Rachel to eat healthier and have the junk in moderation.

"It's jalapeno cream cheese." Rachel adds in. Popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"For reals?" The other brunette replies shocked. "Well I would have never guessed." She says with a shrug and goes for another one.

"Okay girls what would you like to drink?" Shelby asked, walking to the fridge. "We have apple juice, grape juice and ice-tea? Oh, and water."

"Water."

"Grape juice."

"Apple juice."

The girls all say at once.

Shelby brings the girls their drinks. "So, I was thinking that you girls can work here in the kitchen on your project. The counter is plenty big enough and I will be at the kitchen table across the room." Shelby did not want to leave the girls unsupervised. Kitty was not to be trusted in her opinion, and for the time being she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

All the girls nod and continue to eat and chit chat for another half hour.

Rachel was handing Santana the plates from their snacks to put into the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Noticing the lack of movement Santana encouraged Rachel to go get the door and that her and Britt would finish in the kitchen.

She took a deep breath in before letting it out, trying to center herself before she opened the door to let in the spawn from hell in her home.

"Hello, Kitty. Please come in." Rachel says politely.

Kitty walks in the foyer looking up and around the entire room in awe.

"My mom doesn't allow shoes in the house, so we have this cubby here for our daily shoes." She explains pointing to the shoe cubby.

Kitty lifts an unimpressed eyebrow and walks to the cubby to take her shoes off. She didn't want to start an argument, so she just complied.

Rachel explains they are doing their project in the kitchen and leads the way to the kitchen where they meet San and Britt.

Kitty observed all the rooms she passed as they walked towards the kitchen. This house seems huge. She hoped maybe the little runt would show her around.

Santana was just finishing loading the dishwasher when both Rachel and Kitty came into the kitchen.

"Oh, I see you have hired some help." Kitty bites sarcastically.

Narrowing her eyes, Santana was moments from a smart remark when Rachel intervened.

"Okay, can you two stop? Let's just get through this next hour or two without any drama." Rachel snaps annoyed.

The girls are 30 minutes into their project when Shelby walks into the kitchen to check on them from her spot in the dining room.

She walks over and places a kiss on the top of Rachel's head in greeting. "Hey bug how are things going?" She asked walking around the island to pull out a pitcher of tea from the fridge.

"We are making progress." Rachel replies. Looking up from her outline.

"Yeah mama S me and Britt are making progress as well." Santana states happily. She has never really been good at turning things in on time. But having Rachel as a friend has helped a lot.

"That's good to hear." She says with a smile. "Would any of you like some ice-tea?" She offers to the four girls sitting in front of her.

"Yes please." Is heard from the three girls.

"What kind of tea is it?" Kitty asked curiously. She was watching in fascination how all three girls interacted with Shelby.

"It's passion fruit with a little bit of blueberry simple syrup." Shelby answers. She already poured the three other girls their drinks.

"OMG this tastes just like the ice-tea at the _Tea Shack_ downtown." Britt exclaims.

"Okay well, Kitty if you decide you want some the pitcher is right there and there are glasses in that cabinet over there." Shelby states pointing to the location of where the cups were. "I will be at the table if you need anything." And makes her leave.

Another 30 minutes pass when Kitty throws down her pencil and drops her head onto the counter. "Do we have to do anymore? My head feels like it's going to explode any minute now." She grumbled into the counter.

"Well I think we made good progress. I guess we can pick up again on Monday." Rachel suggests.

"Oh, can we go into the media room and pick a movie to watch?" Brittany asks, jumping in her seat with excitement.

"Sure Britt, I'll ask my mom."

Kitty watches as Rachel walks over to talk with Shelby. Some part of her is jealous. Somehow the little twerp ended up with a loving parent, large house and anything she could practically ask for. It just wasn't fair.

"Your green is beginning to show." Santana remarks with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she decides not to comment. The last thing she needs right now is to get into any kind of trouble.

"Okay mama said it was fine as long as we all got our homework done." She announces with excitement. Then looks at Santana, "Oh and mama said she talked with mami about you spending the night so we can just wake up and go to the festival in the morning." She beams. She has never had a sleepover before.

"Wait can I sleep over too?" Brittany asked, feeling left out.

"I really don't see why not. We are all going to the festival tomorrow." She states with a shrug. "But you should go ask my mom just to make sure." Rachel says cleaning up her books and things from her project.

Kitty's blood was boiling with envy. She was shocked to hear Rachel refer to Santana's mom as _mami _and even more surprised the little runt was having a sleepover and going to the festival. It was the talk of the school and anyone who was anyone was going. She was sad deep down, she longed for true friendships, but life hasn't always been easy for her and instead of taking things in stride she is bitter and mean to those around her.

"So, when is your ride coming?" Santana asked pointedly. She wanted to just hang out with her friends and not have to walk on eggshells being around Kitty, her mouth tended to get her in trouble and she didn't want to be banned from attending the festival because of something she said to the small blonde spawn.

"Why does it matter? Tired of me already?" Kitty snaps.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel goes to pick up Santana's things for her. "I got it, short stack." She says, mouthing a small thank you, then reaches out a hand to stop the small girl from continuing her task of picking up her schoolwork.

Walking over to the girls, Shelby smiles. "Okay girls go on up to Rachel's room and get dressed in something comfortable. There is a dresser that has extra clothes for guests that should fit you both." Shelby explains. The girls quickly leave the room squealing in delight. "No running." She shouts in the direction of the very excited girls. She shook her head with a smile, she forgot what it was like being in a house with a bunch of squealing pre-teens.

Shelby looks to Kitty and frowns. She hates that the small girl is so mean to her daughter. If she had been nice then maybe things would have been different. "What time is your ride supposed to be here?" Shelby asked inquisitively.

Looking at her watch she realized her foster mom was due to pick her up in about 45 minutes.

"My foster mom should be here soon, at least within the next 45 minutes or so." Kitty answered honestly.

"Okay well the girls should be down soon and will most likely be in the media room. So, you are more than welcome to join them. Just please no arguing." Shelby stated seriously. "I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, and do not test me on this Kitty. Remember this is Rachel's home, a place she feels safe in. I will not have you making her feel bad or hurting her feelings in her own home. So, I expect you to be respectful and mind your manners. If Rachel were to be the one to get out of hand, then I will deal with it. I will not tolerate any name calling or any physical confrontations. Is that understood?" Shelby questions firmly.

Kitty nodded solemnly. She would never admit it out loud, but Rachel's mom scared the crap out of her. She knew when to pick on the small girl and knew when not to. She would be crazy to pull something here with Shelby within close proximity.

Shelby goes and leads the way to the media room and tells Kitty to make herself at home. She heads upstairs to check on the girls and smiles as she sees them in matching black and pink plaid pajama bottoms and black tank tops.

"Hey baby." Shelby says walking into the room.

"Hey mama." The small girl says with a megawatt smile. "Do you think we can paint our nails later?" The young girl asked her mom.

"Sure babe, I think I have a case of nail polishes and polish removers and stickers and lots of other cool things put away somewhere."

"Thanks." Rachel grins widely.

The girls make it to the media room and decide to watch a Harry Potter movie. Rachel has never seen any of them, so she is actually looking forward to watching the franchise.

Kitty is sitting on the opposite side of the couch watching the movie. She hasn't seen the movie either and is really getting into it when Shelby informs her that her foster mom is here. Sighing, she bids goodbye to the girls and followed Shelby out of the media room.

Shelby is walking Kitty to the foyer where her foster mother is waiting for her. She will admit she got lucky this time with foster placement. She is in a nicer neighborhood and the family only wants to foster one kid. So, she won't have to compete for attention. The only drawback is that the foster mom can be a little smothering.

"Hey Kitty, got all your things?" Her foster mom Hannah asked.

"Yes, I have everything. I just need to put on my shoes."

* * *

The girls get halfway through the movie when they are called for dinner.

"Omg I have never had chicken that tastes this good before." Santana states gobbling the chicken on her plate.

"Yeah mama S this is really good and what are these little salad ball thingies?" Brittany asked taking a bite, eyes lighting up as she does.

"Well I'm glad you like the food and the little balls of salad as you called them are Brussel sprouts. I was going to order out, but I figured all of you would be filling up on junk tomorrow so thought I'd cook something at home."

"I agree this is really good and I will admit I am not a fan of Brussel sprouts" Rachel says with a scrunched-up nose. "But the way you made them makes them taste so good."

Everyone at the table ate till their tummies were full. Then they all helped clean up the kitchen. They wanted to get their sleepover started.

"I'm not sure I like that color." Rachel says picking up the small bottle of bright red nail polish.

Taking back the nail polish from the small girl, Santana smiles. "Well if you don't like it, I will use it for my nails." Her favorite color was red. "What color are you choosing Britt." She asked, grabbing the toe separators for their feet.

"I think I will choose purple." She smiles when she finds some stickers to place on her nails when they are finished.

"What about you Rachie? Choose a color yet?"

"Well I really like this yellow. And it would go with my yellow chucks I have as well."

All the girls take turns doing their nails and then let them air dry while finishing the movie.

A short while after the second movie is put in Shelby comes in with a bowl of popcorn and some juice. "Thought you'd want some snacks." She said placing the bowl down with the tray of juice boxes and napkins.

"Mama can you stay with us and watch the movie?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah mama S come watch the movie with us." Brittany said in a chipper voice.

It was well after 11 and the girls were fast asleep on the couch. Shelby didn't have the heart to wake them up, so instead she heads up stairs and brings down several warm blankets. The downstairs always seemed colder than the upstairs.

She finds it so cute how all three of them are cuddled so closely and interwoven into one another and seem so at peace. She takes a quick picture before kissing each of their foreheads before going up to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

It was after 9:30 when Shelby woke up. She quickly made her way into the shower and got ready for the day. They were meeting Quinn and her mother at the festival in a few hours. So, all she had to do was get the girls up and ready and fed at least something light before they left.

"Hey Shelly." Stephanie said coming into the kitchen and reaching out to grab the fresh cup of coffee that had just brewed from the Keurig. "Mm this is like the best coffee ever." She utters with a satisfied sigh.

Glaring at her soon to be dead sister. "Who let you in?" Shelby scowled. Snatching the cup from her sister's hand "Mine." She bites.

"Geez grouch." Stephanie exclaimed. "I let myself in." She replied at her sister's questioning brow. "I have a spare set of keys." She responds in a duh like manner.

"Well remind me to change the locks." Shelby replied bitterly. She was not a morning person and then to be robbed of her first cup of coffee was just not acceptable.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She knew how moody her older sister could be if she didn't have her coffee first thing in the morning. Shelby was not classified as remotely human by any standards without at least a cup of coffee.

It was after 11 and Shelby had the Range Rover packed with everyone. She had fed the girls before they got ready. She thought it was cute how they all dressed in matching color jeans, band t-shirts and all wore their different color converse.

"Are we there yet?" Brittany asked excitedly from the back seat.

"Almost Britt." Shelby said from the driver's seat with a smile.

"So, what did you want to do while the munchkins were off doing whatever they are gonna do?" Stephanie asked from the passenger seat.

"Whatever you want Steph. I know you wanted to go last weekend so whatever you want to do is fine with me." Shelby replied. She reached over to turn up the radio earning her squeals of delight from the passengers in the back.

Normani's song Motivation came blaring through the speakers and Santana immediately began singing it. Brittany was dancing as much as one could while in a safety belt.

"Oooh I love this song." Brittany said dancing in her seat singing lightly. "C'mon Sannie dance with me." The tall blonde begged.

Needing little to no coaxing she began to move just her upper body a little. Bumping the smaller brunette's shoulder she wanted Rachel to sing. "C'mon Rach sing with us please."

Soon enough Rachel began to sing along to the song. She got so lost singing with the other two girls she didn't see her mom taking small glances at her from the rear-view mirror.

Shelby smiled at the girls singing in the back. She however was surprised when she heard her daughter began to sing accompanying the other girls who were already singing the song. She was astounded by the control and volume and range her daughter had at such a young age.

Glancing at her sister momentarily then back on the road, "Wow she can really sing." Shelby said in awe.

"Well she does come from you Shelly, and you have a set of pipes on you as well." Stephanie said, listening to her niece and friends sing.

Shelby knew if Rachel wanted, she would give her lessons or pay for private singing lessons, anything the small girl wanted. If she decided to explore music. Shelby would never force Rachel to do anything, she just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

"Awe you girls look so cute." Judy, Quinn's mom gushes as she takes in the girls semi matching outfits.

"Mom." Quinn whined embarrassingly.

"Yeah Quinnie." Fannie Quinn's older sister teased. The older Fabray sister took some money and kissed her mother before leaving to find her friends and promising to call when she was ready to go home.

Rolling her eyes at her older sister's antis Quinn runs up to the other girls and hugs them. "So, we're gonna get unlimited bracelets for the rides, right?" Quinn was an adrenaline junkie. She loved rides and would spend all day on them if she could.

"Not sure?" Rachel shrugged. Looking up at her mom. "Is it okay if we get the bracelets for the rides?" She has never been on a roller-coaster before and was kind of nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Yes of course. Here is some money love." Shelby said, passing her some money to buy the bracelets.

"Oh, you didn't need to pay for my Quinnie. I was going to give her some money." Judy interjects politely.

"Oh, I don't mind." Shelby said. "I'm Shelby, by the way." She says reaching out a hand in introduction. "Rachel's mom."

"Judy Fabray. Quinn's mom." Judy replies, shaking Shelby's hand. "And since you paid for the unlimited ride bracelets. I will give them some spending money."

"That seems fair." Shelby smiles grateful.

Both moms talk for a while getting to know one another while their children wait in line to buy the bracelets.

When the girls were out of line they came and stood listening to Shelby give instructions. "Okay girls it is 12 o'clock right now. At 5 I would like everyone to meet up here at this sweater shop. If for any reason you need anything, or something happens please call me or Judy." She pulled Rachel in for a hug. She was really nervous allowing her child to go anywhere without her but knew that she needed to let her be a kid. "Love you bug." Shelby whispers into her head.

Looking up at her mom, with wide adoring eyes. "I love you too mama."

"Okay enough of this mushy crap. I want to look at some exhibits." Stephanie interjects.

"Go have fun love. Remember if you need me sooner call me."

"I will, bye mama." Rachel said. She was already being tugged by a very excited Brittany.

* * *

"C'mon Rae it will be fun." Quinn whined. She really wanted to go on the roller coaster, but San and Britt were in line for the Ferris Wheel.

"I'm not sure Q. I mean that is really high." She replied with a sigh as she looked up watching as the passengers screamed on their way down.

"Yes it is but it will feel like an adrenaline rush." She tried again.

"Fine, but if I throw up it's all your fault." She says with narrowed eyes and a small smirk playing at her lips.

The girls spend the next 2 hours getting on as many rides as they can, until they get tired and want to sit for a bit.

"OMG my legs hurt, and I'm so thirsty." Quinn pants sitting down on a bench.

"Well there is a lemonade stand over there." Rachel says pointing to this large lemon shaped lemonade stand.

"Really? You would be my favorite person in the whole wide world if you got me a lemonade." Quinn said looking up at Rachel's eye's twinkling.

Leaning in, Rachel kissed the whiny blonde on the head mumbling the things I do for you and went off to go get some lemonade for all of them. She was in line when she heard her name being called from somewhere off to her left. She turned in time to see it was Marley. The younger girl came running full speed to greet her.

"Rachie I missed you." The younger girl said. Holding onto the small brunette tightly.

"I missed you too." Rachel said softly. Letting go Rachel looks around wondering where the young girls foster parents are.

"Who are you here with Marley? '' She asked her curiously.

"Oh, I am here with Mariana. She is my new foster mom. She is a really good friend of Santana's mom. She is the one who helped place me with her." She exclaimed happily.

"Really? That is awesome. I am so glad you found a good home." She replied with a soft smile.

"Yes, the family is really great. They have this other foster boy there named Rider around my age and he is super nice." She goes off to explain. "They are actually looking to adopt. They can't have any children of their own. So, my chances of having a forever home are very high." Marley gushes with watery eyes.

"Oh Marley, I am so happy for you. You deserve the best." Rachel pulled the younger girl into her for a hug crying softly.

"Rachie why are you crying?" Marley asked sadly. Was it something she said?

"Happy tears Marley, happy tears." She said, wiping her eyes.

They talk for a few more minutes until they hear Marley's name being called.

"What took you so long?" Quinn said excitedly, reaching for a lemonade.

"Why does it look like you have been crying?" Santana asked suspiciously.

This caught both Quinn and Brittany's attention. "I ran into Marley, my younger former foster sister." She explains. "She just told me thanks to your mom San, she is most likely going to be adopted." She replies with a large grin.

"Wow that is amazing. Your mom is awesome Sannie." Brittany states jumping.

"Okay here try these Elotes. They are tasty." Santana says passing out the corn on the stick to each of the girls.

"What's on it?" Rachel asked curiously. She wasn't very picky. She was willing to try anything once.

"It is a grilled corn on the cob, with a mixture of mayo and softened butter on it." Rachel just lifts an eyebrow at this. "It is covered in Cotija cheese and sprinkle of cayenne pepper for some heat." Quinn finished describing before digging in.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to just try it, it all sounded amazing. She takes her first bite and is amazed at how tasty this Mexican corn on the cob is. "Oh My God this is like one of the best things I have ever eaten." She says leaning in to take another bite.

"Just wait till you try a Mangonada. Now those are bomb." Santana states almost finished with her Elote.

The girls finish their snack and decide to walk around the exhibits and play a few games until they have to meet up with the parents.

* * *

"C'mon Shelby." Stephanie whines pitifully, pressing her face into the large glass window in front of her. "Please. Let me get her a kitten." She begs. Pointing to the cutest baby gray tabby.

"Absolutely Not." She says shaking her head. "I don't think it's a good idea." She would love to have a pet, _one day_, but today was not that day.

"Fine." Stephanie pouts like a child. She wanted to get something cool for her niece and Shelby was taking all the fun out of it.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Shelby says, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Okay." She sighed dramatically. "But I get 2 large scoops." She says dragging Shelby out of the adoption section of the building and outside to find an ice cream vendor.

"So how do you think the girls are doing?" Shelby questioned her sister, sitting on a bench outside.

"They are fine Shelby. The picture Rae sent you is so adorable." Stephanie replies, eating her ice cream in earnest.

"Yes it was. I love it." Shelby said, looking at the picture of Rachel posing with a large purple unicorn.

Shelby and Stephanie chatted for a little while longer before Judy found them and sat with them until they had to meet up with the girls.

"Sorry I hope I'm not intruding." Judy said sitting down slowly on the bench both brunettes were occupying.

"No of course not. It's nice to talk with some of Rachel's friend's moms." Shelby said sincerely.

"So how is Rachel adjusting? I know my Quinnie just adores her."

"She's actually adjusting well. I have loved every minute I've had with her." Shelby replies with a soft smile. "I'm also happy she has found good friends. Ones that accept her and treat her kindly." She said thankfully.

"She is so polite and sweet. I really don't understand how that Kitty girl treated her so badly." Judy comments with a shake of her head.

"I think she is jealous." Stephanie added in with a shrug while eating her ice cream.

The 3 adults talk a little more then make their way to the sweater shop where they are to meet up with the girls and take them out to eat.

Shelby was pacing nervously. It had been over 10 minutes. The kids were to meet them here at 5 o'clock and they had yet to arrive.

"I'm sure they are on their way Shell." Stephanie said, placing a calming hand on her sister's arm. "Let's not think the worst." She stated, with a lifted brow.

"I-"

"Nope! You were totally thinking the worst." She cuts Shelby off.

"Fine. I just hope they get here soon." Shelby said in a worried tone.

Shelby turned when she heard her name being called. She sighed in relief when she saw it was her daughter and then smiled when she noticed all the stuffed animals she had in her arms, clearly making it hard to travel.

"Hey bug, these are a lot of stuffed animals. Did you win all these?" Shelby said, grabbing some of the stuffed animals. "Here hold some of these will you." Shelby said passing some over to Stephanie.

"We had so much fun. Thank you for bringing us mama S." Brittany said sucking on a lollipop.

"Yeah we had a great time. We went on all the rides. Some even twice." Quinn exclaimed with a large grin.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat now." Santana adds, leaning into Quinn for support she was tired but didn't want to admit it.

"San we just shared a Mangonada." Rachel mutters shocked her friend was acting like a starved animal.

"San you are always hungry." Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I could eat." Stephanie pipes in.

"You just ate a large bowl of ice cream. You know what never mind." Shelby said incredulously at her sister. She turned to her kid and her friends and walked with them back to the car so they could drive to their choice in restaurant.

* * *

The whole group ended up at this burger and steak house place the girls had chosen.

The waiter had brought over the menus and took down their orders for drinks.

They were all sitting on this large rounded booth.

"Mama I can't decide what to get." Rachel said leaning into Shelby slightly upset.

"Oh baby, it's okay take your time. There is no rush." Shelby spoke softly. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes please." She nodded thankfully.

Shelby helped Rachel order and then went and looked at her menu to try and decide what she wanted. All the girls were gossiping and laughing while they waited for the waiter to arrive.

"Shelby? I was wondering if maybe next weekend Rachel can come over for a BBQ at my house?" Judy asked. She really wanted to do more things with her youngest.

Gazing down at Rachel, "Is that something you would like to go to?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Rachel replies with a large smile.

"Did you need any help?" Shelby asked.

"No, I got everything covered. I just need you and Rachel." Judy said.

"Me?"

"Yes, I meant to clarify. It will be a BBQ/cookout for not just the girls but for the adults as well." She leans over to wipe some soda off Quinn's upper lip.

"Mom." The small blonde whined trying to turn her face away. God why were moms so embarrassing sometimes.

With a smirk she looks down at Rachel. "See I'm not the only mom who does that." She states pointing to the blonde duo in front of them.

The small girl just looks at her mom unimpressed and leans in for a cuddle.

The waiter came and went and soon enough all the food arrived.

"San your burger looks amazing. Are you going to eat all your bacon?" Quinn asked, eyeing a slice of bacon sticking out of Santana's burger.

"Quit drooling." Santana said, pulling her plate closer to herself. "I'm not sharing." She scowls.

"Quinnie you have plenty of bacon with your own burger." Judy chins gently.

Rachel and Brittany just giggled.

"Stephanie if you keep grabbing at my fries you will permanently lose your hand." Shelby snaps at her younger sister.

"Fine. Don't share."

"Sharing would require asking and you are not asking."

"Mama." Rachel called pulling on her mom's shirt lightly.

"Yes bug?"

"Can you cut my sandwich please? It's too big for my hands to hold." She asked quietly. Rachel had ordered a meatball sandwich with a side salad and some fruit. But she was having trouble holding the sandwich because of its size.

Nodding Shelby cut the sandwich and placed the girl's fruit closer to her plate.

Mid way through her sandwich Rachel scowls at her aunt. "Those are mine." The small diva snaps hiding her strawberries.

"I just wanted a taste." The older brunette says sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Get your own." Rachel says sticking her tongue out as well.

"Okay you two." Shelby says from between the bickering pare she rolled her eyes at their antics. God was this what it was like when she and Stephanie were kids? She needed to call her mom and apologize.

Shelby then turns to wipe some sauce off of Rachel's face.

"Mama! I'm more than capable of cleaning my own face." She whines trying to move her face, but Shelby has it held with one hand while the other cleans her face.

Tapping her nose. "There, all done." She states satisfied.

"Mom, seriously I can clean my own face. I'm not a baby." Quinn huffs out across the table.

"Oh hush and keep still." Judy lightly scolds.

Santana just sits back and giggles quietly watching her friends. She was glad her mom was at work, but her amused state didn't last as long as she would have liked, for she as well fell victim to Shelby's hands and Judy took Brittany's face in hand as well.

"Ugh, mama S." Santana pouts while the other girls snicker at her.

"There, now you are all nice and clean." She says pressing a kiss to the pouting brunette's forehead.

* * *

"Did you have fun today, bug?" Shelby asked, taking a seat next to Rachel. The small girl was playing Mario kart on the Nintendo switch.

She put the game on pause giving her mom her full attention. "Yes, I had an amazing day." She beamed. "Thank you." She says throwing herself into her mom's arms.

"I'm so glad baby." She squeezed the small girl tightly.

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry bug." She apologized.

"That's okay. For a minute I thought you were trying to suffocate me." She smirks.

"Oh really? You think so?" Shelby says leaning in closer.

Before the small girl can move, she is pounced on and is tickled.

"Ahhhhhh! M-mama…. Okay. O-okay pleeease S-stop." She shrieked.

"Are you going to accuse me of trying to suffocate you again?" Shelby asked all the while tickling her kid beneath her.

"Yes…. Ahhh I mean N-no." Rachel pants breathlessly.

Leaning off Shelby smiles at Rachel's disheveled appearance. Her hair was tasseled every which way and her face was slightly flushed.

"Meanie." Rachel said, adopting her aunt's favorite word when talking with her mom.

Rolling her eyes, she pulls the young girl onto her lap and kisses her face until the small girl is laughing and trying to escape again.

The mother and daughter duo spent the rest of the evening playing video games and cuddling watching movies before bed.

The small girl fell asleep arms wrapped around her purple unicorn. She had an Amazing day spent with her mom and friends. For the first time in ever she feels like she is finally at home and loved.

**I'm hoping to have another update soon. Please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fellow readers, so sorry for the delay in uploading. I hope you can forgive me. I will try my best in uploading sooner. On another note. I am deeply saddened by the loose of Naya Rivera. My thoughts and prayers go out to her Son, Family, and Friends.**

"Rachel?" Shelby called walking down the hall. She wondered what was taking her so long to get ready, they were needing to head over to the Fabray's soon for the cookout.

It had been a week since they had gone to the festival and the school week had flown by. Shelby was glad that Kitty had been keeping things civil the two times she came over to work on the girls' science project.

Shelby knocked softly before walking into her daughter's room. She heard voices in the bathroom and just assumed Rachel was on the phone with one of the girls.

The tall brunette leaned against the doorway listening for a few minutes while Rachel bickered about this Puck kid to whom she assumed was Santana on the other line.

"Listen, short stack. I know what I'm telling you. He has the hots for you." Santana says out loud on speakerphone while Rachel combed through her hair.

Scrunching her brows in confusion. "What do you mean San?" She said with a frown.

"He has a crush on you," Santana says.

Rachel's eyes widen in rationalization, as blush begins to spread on her face. "I doubt it San, he is just being nice to me." She coughs out.

"Look don't worry too much about it, if he hurts you I will endz him." Santana said seriously.

They both talk for about a minute before Shelby interrupts stating they both needed to finish getting ready and hang up the phone. She wanted to bring up this Puck kid but wanted Rachel to bring the topic up first herself. Not wanting to seem like an overbearing parent.

"Mama, can I bring a change of clothes? Quinn texted and said they have a large ice chest filled with like a gazillion water balloons." Rachel asked, going through her dresser for some swim shorts.

"Sure baby, take some swimming trunks and your swim top. The lightweight material will dry quickly." Shelby replied.

Before long they were off and it didn't take long to get to the Fabray house. After parking, they made their way to the porch and the mother-daughter duo waited a few seconds after ringing the doorbell.

"Shelby, Rachel, so glad you could make it. Please come in and make yourself at home." Judy greeted brightly.

Rachel spotted Quinn and bolted down the hall tote bag in hand.

"Rachel, no running." Shelby scolded. Rachel stopped and walked the rest of the way.

"I get on my Quinnie for running in the house every day," Judy said, smiling.

Shelby and Judy chatted for a few minutes before the doorbell rang again. "Mari, nice of you to make it," Judy said, ushering in both Maribel and Santana Lopez.

"Santana Marie Lopez, do not run in the house." Maribel scolded, shaking her head. It was the first thing Santana did when they walked into the house.

"Glad to know my kid isn't the only one who runs in the house." Shelby deadpanned. "I'm glad you could make it Mari. We missed you last weekend."

"Oh believe me your kid is not the only one, and she is still adjusting. Just wait till she gets comfortable with you." Mari said with a smirk. "And I'm sorry I had to miss last weekend. But Santana said she had a blast."

The mom's walked outside to tend to the burgers that were being grilled and to keep an eye out on the girls who were running all over the yard trying to escape oncoming water balloons.

Shelby watched as Rachel ran and dogged most of the water balloons. Much to the other girl's dismay. Brittany was doing cartwheels all around the girls. Overall, it looked like all the kids were having a blast.

"I wish I had Britt's amount of energy." Judy laughed watching the other three girls try and throw water balloons at the tall blonde but were unsuccessful.

The mom's continued to talk and watch the girls play. Soon Brittany's mom joins and brings an ice chest full of drinks for the kids and a fruit salad. Mari had brought a veggie tray with homemade dips. Shelby brought some Go-Gurts and other cracker base snacks for the girls. So all in all there was something for everyone.

The day went on and later the girls were all sitting on the grass after a long water balloon fight. "I need ideas for new clubs. The ones we have kind of suck and I really don't want to have to wait till high school for cheer." Quinn asks, her head laying on Brittany's lap.

"There's the baking club." Brittany offers playing with Quinn's hair.

"Nope." Rachel says shaking her head. "I don't want to be in a kitchen and risk coming home covered in flour. I can't even crack an egg." She says with a pout.

"Awe Rae, you're not the only one who can't crack an egg," Santana says putting a friendly arm over the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Yeah remember that time we blew up an egg in the microwave?" Quinn says scrunching her nose at the memory.

"Oh my God, we got into so much trouble," Santana says laughing.

"Why would being in trouble be funny?" Rachel asked with a frown. She didn't understand why her friends found it amusing.

Leaning up off of Brittany so she could look at the small diva better. "Well it wasn't funny at the time Rae, but it kind of is now. I mean the egg exploded." Quinn states with hand motions.

"We had no idea that putting a raw egg into the microwave was going to do that. We were just trying to not use the stove." Santana says with a shrug.

"Okay remind me never to invite you guys over to use my mother's kitchen," Rachel states with a playful smirk.

Shelby is just about to call the girls to come and eat when she sees Rachel lunge at Quinn. Both girls are rolling around in the grass trying to tickle each other. Rolling her eyes, she makes her way over to them. The other mothers wished her good luck as she went, knowing full well how hard it was to rein in the very energetic girls.

"Okay girls let's get up, the food is ready," Shelby says.

The girls continue as if they hadn't heard her speak. Deciding she didn't want to raise her voice she put her fingers to her lips and whistled. A satisfied smirk crept up Shelby's face when she heard groans of discomfort.

"Ahh, mama. Is it absolutely necessary to whistle so loudly?" Rachel states with a scowl holding her ears.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Santana says dramatically while the other two just groan again.

"Enough of the dramatics. Let's go before the food gets cold." Shelby says, rolling her eyes, as she turns her back assuming the girls would follow. Moments later she found herself tackled to the grass letting out a very unladylike grunt.

Brittany and Quinn struggled but held Shelby down. Rachel and Santana share a glint of mischief before walking closer to the tall brunette.

"Well look at what we have here?" Santana says, an evil smirk making its way on her lips.

"I will let this slide if you let me go. Now." Shelby huffs out. She was giving them an out. She could easily pull out of the hold the two blondes had her in but was giving them one chance.

"Oh really?" Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"Rachel," Shelby stated firmly, glaring at her kid.

Rachel looked to Santana who nodded and then back to her mom, unphased by her mother's tone and glare, "Well here's the problem." Rachel states leaning closer to her mother. "If we let you go, there is no guarantee that you will not retaliate." Rachel moves to stand up when Shelby lunges at her, tossing both blondes to the ground in the process.

"You were saying, _Princess_?" Shelby said in a low growl, hovering just inches from her daughter's shocked face.

Rachel was not expecting that. She looked up into her mom's peeved eyes and wondered if she'd make it out alive.

Shelby was moments from tickling her daughter when she felt two water balloons hit her on the back. Shrieking, she sat up and narrowed her eyes at the two guilty-looking blondes.

"Sannie told us to do it." Brittany rushed out. Taking a few steps back at the glare being sent her way.

Before Shelby knew it, she and all the girls were in an all-out water balloon war.

Judy and Holly enjoyed the sight before them and snickered at Shelby trying to duck and dodge water balloons. Mari being the more levelheaded of the group of mothers decided to stop the playing around and bring everyone to come and eat or they never would.

"Okay girls that's enough," Mari states hands on her hips.

The girls continued to play, acting as though they had not heard her. That was until Maribel was hit in the face with a water balloon. After that, it was deadly silent.

Rachel paused her movements almost frozen in place. She was trying her best to breathe slowly and not panic. Quinn blinked back owlishly hoping beyond all hope mami was in a good mood but knew they were in for it with that look she had in her eyes. Brittany nervously shifted from foot to foot. Santana stood just as frozen as Rachel eyes wide with fright.

Taking a deep breath Maribel counted to ten in her head before speaking. "Okay, I am going to count to 3 and by the end, I want the person who thought it wise to toss a water balloon at my face to step forward." She said in a firm voice, hands on her hips.

"One."

"Two.."

"Three..."

Looking down defeatedly Santana made her way over to her mom. "Mami it was an accident," Santana said sadly.

Glaring at her daughter, she watches as the small girl squirms under her intense stare, "Mija when I tell you to stop, I expect you to listen." Maribel firmly but gently scolds.

"I know mami, I'm sorry you got hit in the face with a water balloon." She says sincerely. "Though, it was really just you being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Santana quipped with a shrug.

Santana quickly stepped back at her mother's withering glare now wishing she hadn't said the last bit.

Maribel pulls Santana closer to her, "Watch it, little girl." She says sending the small brunette off with a firm swat. "Go with Judy, she will fix you a plate." She watched as the small girl ran with a pout while rubbing her bottom.

Rachel took several steps back and bumped into her mother, who pulled her in close kissing to the top of her head.

"Okay, the rest of you go get a plate before the food gets cold." Maribel ordered and laughed when both blonde girls ran past her covering their bottoms.

She walked slowly to Rachel who seemed to press herself even closer into her mother. Shelby gave a slight push and Rachel was pulled the rest of the way into Maribel's arms. "Shh, just breathe for me. I got you." She swayed with the small girl in her arms till she visibly relaxed. "Okay, now how about you go and join the others and grab a plate." Mari said with a soft pat to the young girl's bottom. The small girl nodded into the older brunette's chest before moving and leaving to go join her friends.

"Well I think it's safe to say we have our hands full today, don't you think?" Shelby says walking beside the other brunette as they made their way to the patio.

"I couldn't agree with you more amiga." Maribel deadpanned.

The rest of the day passes quickly, and the kids somehow convince Judy into letting them have a sleepover. She was a little overwhelmed having so many girls over but wouldn't say no. The smile that lit up Quinn's face was enough for the mother to cave. The past few years have been tough for the small girl and if having a sleepover was all it took to make her happy then she would host as many sleepovers as the small blonde wanted.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the living room in between Santana and Quinn watching the first _Bring It On Movie_ when she felt her stomach grumble loudly.

"You want me to ask my mom to make us some snacks?" Quinn asked. She was kind of hungry too.

"Yes please."

When Quinn gets up and leaves the room Santana brings Rachel into a side hug. "What's the matter Rae."

"How-"

"Because I can just tell." Santana says with a knowing smile.

"You will think it's stupid." The small girl says looking down.

"No, I won't. Now spill."

"I miss my mom." She admits after a few moments. "This is the first time I'm away from her since being placed with her and it's kind of hard."

"It's okay to miss her Rae. I don't think any different of you because you do." Santana says gently. "Why don't you call her before we go to sleep so you can at least hear her voice?" She suggested.

With a nod and a hug, they stood up and helped Quinn with the snack she had in her arms. They spent the rest of the night pigging out, watching movies, and playing Just Dance on the Xbox.

Rachel had a blast. She loved the dancing game and couldn't wait to ask Shelby to buy her one for the media room at home.

A few hours later Judy came to check on the girls because it had gotten quiet. The girls had fallen asleep, so she covered all of them up in blankets and picked up all the empty bowls and cups placing them in the dishwasher.

The next morning Rachel woke to the smell of something cooking coming from the kitchen. She was sandwiched between Britt and San and couldn't figure out how to untangle herself.

"Short stack keep still. I want to get my sleep on." Santana said in a raspy voice.

Rachel turned in towards Santana and burrowed into her, thinking she'd just closed her eyes for a minute or two, she didn't expect to fall back to sleep.

Shelby decided to pick Rachel up mid-morning and was expecting for the small girl to be awake. "Hello there, come on in. The girls are still asleep." Judy said ushering the tall brunette inside the house.

"Really? Well, it smells like a diner in here. Did you need help in the kitchen while we wait for the girls to wake up?" Shelby asked.

"No thank you. I'm almost done, but I would like some company."

"Great. You have coffee?" Shelby asked seriously.

"Yes of course. Can't be without it." Judy smiles when she sees Shelby's eyes light up at the mention of coffee.

Judy was setting up the food on the table when the girls came into the dining room. Their hair, completely a mess she just had to snap a picture with her phone to have proof of all the cuteness.

"Mom." Quinn whines. Why does her mom feel the need to take hundreds of pictures of her and her friends?

"Oh come now, I have bacon made and fresh biscuits-" Judy didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was shoved aside by a very hungry Quinn.

"Don't hog all the bacon Q." Santana says sitting down.

"Yeah food is for everyone Quinnie." Brittany chirped, taking a seat and grabbing a warm biscuit and some jam.

Rachel was just about to sit down when she saw her mom walk into the dining room with more food.

As soon as Shelby placed some food on the table with the help of Judy, she was tackled by her very small child.

"Morning bug." Shelby said holding the small girl closer to her. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed her. The small phone conversation before bed only made her feel even lonelier after hanging up.

"I missed you mama." Rachel said. Burrowing as close as she could to her mom.

"I missed you too babe. Now let's not be rude and sit down and eat breakfast with everyone else." The tall brunette says as she leads the small girl to a chair next to Brittany and then takes her seat next to her.

Rachel was halfway through her plate when she looked up when her mom's cell phone rang. Her mom excuses herself and leaves the room.

Rachel followed her mother's exit with curious eyes. "Rachel honey, did you want more food? There is plenty." Judy asked kindly.

Turning her head the small girl smiled. "Yes, please. Can I have some more eggs and those breakfast potatoes? Those were really good."

"I'm glad you like them, sweetie." Judy says handing the girl back her plate.

Rachel sat and ate her second plate. She loved all the food. She loved the fact she could eat as much as she wanted. When she lived with the Connors she usually went without breakfast or dinner depending on what mood Hank was in. She learned over the years to be thankful, even if she was fed once a day because the next meal was never promised.

"Rae, want to go out and play tag after we eat?" Brittany asked. She always had so much energy her mom decided to place her in dance classes in hopes of tiring her out before bed.

"Sure."

The girls chat about the cheerios and the upcoming trip they have in a month while they finish eating.

"Hey Rae, you want to practice some cartwheels and backflips?" Quinn asked from her spot on the grass. She was tired, no matter how fast she ran she could never catch Britt. Playing tag always wore her out, but she still had some energy to practice some flips.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Rachel says with a smile.

The girls play around with some stunts they found on tik-tok and before Rachel knew it she was being tossed in the air.

Shelby had just got off the phone with Rose. She wanted to do another home visit soon to check-in. She made her way outside to the patio to check on the girls when she saw Rachel being tossed in the air. She nearly had a heart attack watching the scene unfold.

Not thinking twice, Shelby marches over to the girls. "Rachel!" Shelby says sternly.

Santana quickly places Rachel down and takes a step back. She knows the look in Shelby's eyes, and it's not a good look.

"Mama?" The small girl questions curiously.

She took a moment to breathe to calm herself. She didn't want to yell or scold too harshly but what she saw really scared her.

"Baby I don't think it's a good idea to be practicing those stunts without a trained professional to supervise," Shelby said.

"But we nailed the stunt without one before," Rachel replies with a frown. She didn't understand why her mom was overreacting.

"You may have completed the stunt perfectly. That doesn't mean you will every time, and I would feel better if you did this with a trained gymnast." Shelby stated firmly.

"Can Rae come with me to gymnastics? My mom signed me up a month ago. I'm also taking dance classes." Brittany asked excitedly.

Smiling at the tall blonde, she gave a nod. "If Rachel wants to then I will talk with your mom and set up some time to sign her up." She then turned and looked at her daughter, "Is that something you would like?"

"Yes, very much." Rachel replied, walking to her mom for a hug.

"Okay, I will make arrangements then." She says kissing the top of Rachel's head. "Now I hope I made myself clear. I will not be too happy if I see or hear about you girls attempting these kinds of stunts without proper supervision, they can be dangerous." Shelby said with narrowed eyes. "Believe me, you will not like the consequences if I find you girls doing the unsupervised stunts." She said patting the small girl on her bottom firmly. She felt Rachel tense for a moment before relaxing at the soothing circles Shelby was rubbing on her back.

All the girls replied in a 'yes ma'am's' knowing full well what would happen to all of them if they attempted to go against her rules.

* * *

"Aunt Steph I'm not sure this is a good idea. What if my mom gets mad." Rachel asked with worried eyes.

"Rae there comes a time in your life when you just _do_ and _not think_." The tall brunette said, handing the small girl a large pile of sheets.

"That makes no sense." She said with a frown. "I have a feeling you got into a lot of trouble with that logic growing up." Rachel stated pointedly.

"Maybe." Stephanie shrugs. "Now quit being a worrywart and let's go have some fun." She says with an arm full of pillows and with her other free arm drags her not so convinced niece to the living room.

Rachel sits kneeling on the floor in awe. She can't believe the huge fort she helped her aunt build and in her mom's living room of all places.

"Wow. This looks awesome." Rachel says with a large grin. "Can we go inside and play?"

"Duh, we didn't go through all this trouble to build it and not play in it." Stephanie laughs. "Now come on slowpoke." She laughs before disappearing into the fort. Rachel shook her head and giggled. Her aunt was the best.

Rachel being as small as she is, fits perfectly inside the fort. Her aunt on the other hand was kind of hunched over.

"Here is my phone." Her aunt says, passing her the cell phone. "Place it on the coffee table and press record, we can vlog our time in the fort. It looks too amazing not to be captured on video."

"Okay." Rachel crawls to the coffee table and places the phone as directed and presses the record button." She then looks to her aunt. "Why are we vlogging?" She asked her brows scrunching in curiosity.

"For my YouTube channel silly."

"What's YouTube?" Rachel asked with her head tilted.

"You know? YouTube? It's like a video platform for almost anything." She had no idea her niece didn't know what YouTube was.

She pulled Rachel into a side hug. "I have much to teach you young padawan."

"Pada-what?"

Her aunt literally faced palms. "Okay babe we are definitely going to have a Star Wars marathon. And soon."

"Okay." She says with a shrug. She was down for marathons.

Before they knew it they somehow began playing tag inside the fort. Rachel was crawling as fast and she could to escape her aunt. She loved all the fun they were having. She really never had a chance to be a kid, and for the first time, she is doing all the stuff she heard other kids say they did her age.

* * *

The previous week had flown by, thankfully without any more problems from Will or Kitty. Shelby had been in her office for a while now after returning from picking up Rachel from the Fabray's. She wanted to catch up on grading some papers and was looking for a Pediatrician for Rachel wanting to make absolutely sure that she was okay. Even though she seemed healthy, she felt like the girl was small for her age, her weight concerned her.

She thought about maybe giving Mari a call. She knew Alejandro was a Doctor and maybe could recommend a good Pediatrician. Shelby leaned over to grab her phone when she heard a loud thunk. Frowning she rose from her place on her chair and made her way down the hall and into the living room to investigate.

Her eyes widened at the giant size fort that completely covered her very large living room. Rolling her eyes, what did she expect when she left her sister to watch or hang out with her daughter for any amount of time with no supervision.

Shaking her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose in order to release pressure before the migraine she was developing got worse. She loved her sister, she really did. But sometimes she could be just as much work as a child.

She took some ibuprofen for her headache and snuck into the kitchen to make them lunch.

She had planned to make some chicken salad sandwiches and had made it earlier that morning to allow it to chill. It had all the things her mother put inside and hoped Rachel liked it. If not, she would gladly make her a PB&J.

Shelby frowned, placing the bread back onto the cutting board when she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting company. But made her way to the front door anyways.

She could hear giggling and lots of noises coming from the living room on her way to the foyer.

The doorbell rang again. Only adding to Shelby's irritation. "I'm coming!" She snaps opening the door.

Her previous expression of irritation dropped and was quickly replaced with wide eyes.

"Mom? Daddy?" She said blinking owlishly.

"Really Shelby? Is that any way to greet anyone, let alone your parents?" Grace Corcoran, Shelby's mother scolds walking into the house.

Rolling her eyes at her mother Shelby welcomes her dad with a huge hug.

"Hello, daddy."

"Hey, peanut." He says kissing the top of her head.

"Shelby, don't roll your eyes, you know how I feel about that." Shelby's eyes widened. How did she even know? Her mother wasn't even looking at her.

Turning around to face Shelby with a smirk. "Oh don't act so surprised. I'm a mother after all and I see everything." She says with narrowed eyes.

Sighing, Shelby decided to take her parents into the kitchen and lead them through the foyer and through the piano room to get to the kitchen. She wanted to wait and tell them about Rachel before they saw her.

But that all went to hell when screams followed by a loud crash were heard. Shelby runs into the living room hoping Rachel is okay. The last thing on her mind were her parents.

* * *

"Ahhhh did you see it?" Stephanie said scooting closer to her niece. She looked around the room frighteningly.

"No. I don't think so." Rachel shakes her head. "Maybe you stepped on it."

"Oh my God. I am barefoot." Her aunt screeches. "Here check my foot," Stephanie says, picking up her foot so that Rachel could see.

"Nope, there is nothing there." She says wrinkling her nose.

Then all of a sudden Rachel sees the water beetle crawl along the floor like it's stalking them. Her eyes bug out and she tries to remain calm. Then her aunt spots it and well chaos ensues.

"What the shi- crap. Oh hell no." She jumps out of the fort and onto the couch. She screams loudly when it looks like it's chasing her. Causing Rachel to scream and jump on the couch as well. Then somehow one-half of the fort caves in and a lamp crashes to the floor.

Rachel looks on in horror. The living room looks like a crash site. What would her mom think? She began to panic just thinking about it but was pulled out of her state of shock when she saw her mom standing at the entrance of the living room.

"What happened? Rachel are you okay?" Shelby said attempting to walk into the mess that was her living room. She stepped over a pile of pillows and then some magazines before Steph told her not to move.

"Shell don't come any closer." The tall brunette said in alarm.

"What?" Shelby was confused until she saw there on the floor was a large water beetle. Rolling her eyes, she knew her sister was afraid of bugs, but damn did she have to trash her living room in the process of evading the disgusting creature.

"Okay I see the beetle and it's not that big of a deal Steph." She walked closer only for the beetle to all-out run towards her.

"Ahhh!." She screeched and tossed a pillow at it. A pillow she planned to burn later.

"You were saying?" Stephanie says with sarcasm.

"Shut it before I smack you. Look at this mess." Shelby says standing in front of them.

Steph was about to respond when she heard the unmistakable voice of their mother. "What on earth is going on here?" Grace Corcoran stated with hands on her hips.

All three brunette eyes widen at the same time eyes blinking back owlishly.

Who are these people Rachel thought? Though on closer inspection she could see a remarkable resemblance in the older woman. Her mom stood and made the same face she herself made when her mom was scolding her or her friends.

Clearing her throat, she held out a hand. "Mom I can explain everything in just a bit," Shelby says, hoping it was enough to placate her mother.

"Shelby." Shelby shrunk a bit at the firmness in her mother's tone. Shit, she always felt like a kid when her mother took on that tone.

Rachel was very confused at the moment. So this woman and most likely the man standing beside her are her grandparents. Was Shelby embarrassed by her? Did she not want her to meet her grandparents? She didn't understand what was going on.

Before anyone could say a word the beetle somehow escaped its confines of the pillow and was now on a mission.

Stephanie is the first to see it. "Fuck! It's moving again. Someone kill it." She says pointing to the offending insect.

"Stephanie!" Three adults say at the same time.

"Can you refrain from using that word before I smack you. I do not want Rachel thinking it's okay to use. You are supposed to be an example." Shelby scolds firmly.

Somehow the disgusting bug ended up on the couch like it was intentionally trying to eat them. Rachel leaps into the air and into her mother's arms.

The small girl was lucky Shelby's reflexes were so quick. She held her daughter's shaking form. "Shhh, I got you love." She says in a soothing tone.

Sending a glare at her sister, "Clean up this mess. I'm taking Rachel to the kitchen and when I come back, I want this living room the way it was this morning." She said in a tone that left no argument.

Walking past her parents Shelby turned to look at them. "You can follow me, I will explain everything, but first I need to tend to my daughter." She stated, in a neutral tone and left to the kitchen.

Grace looks up into her husband's worried eyes. "Did you hear what I just heard?" She asked him.

Henry Corcoran was a very strong, hardworking and loving parent. He was the one who spoiled the girls and let them get away with almost everything, much to his wife's dismay. He knew the topic of his oldest child's surrogacy was a taboo topic among the family because they simply just couldn't understand it. But Shelby had been keeping them up to date and called them when she found her daughter and was going to tell them when she had custody of her, so he was at a loss.

"I heard." He took his wife's hand and led them to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mama am I in trouble?" The small girl asked timidly. The living room was a mess and it was partly her fault.

Pulling out from the hold she had on Rachel she walks and places her on top of the counter so that she could be eye level with her. "Baby you are not in trouble." She says moving some bangs out of her face.

"But the living room-"

"-Is a mess. I know my love. Your aunt will be cleaning it up."

"But I'm at fault too. Shouldn't I be helping?" She asked curiously.

"I'm almost 100 percent sure it was your aunt's idea to make the fort to begin with, wasn't it?" She smiled when the small girl nodded. "Okay, then she can clean it. But if you want to help you can. I just thought you'd like to meet your grandparents." Shelby said calmly.

She looked up at her mom with wide scared eyes. "You want me to meet them?"

"Of course I do baby. I only kept you to myself because I wanted to be selfish and not share you. I have missed 11 years of your life and I just wanted time to spend and bond with you before the whole family descended upon us." Shelby said with tears in her eyes.

Smiling sadly at her mom she leans back in, to cuddle close to her mom. "I love you mama."

Shelby hugs the small girl closer and whispers an, I love you too with a shaky breath, hoping to keep her tears at bay.

"Shelly?" She hears her dad say.

"Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Shelby says, pulling out from her hug, wiping her tears with the palms of her hands.

He walks up close and takes in the small girl. He can see that she is small for her age and is the spitting image of Shelby.

"Hello there, I'm your grandfather. You can call me Pop or Henry, whatever you feel comfortable with." He says with a kind smile.

Rachel holds his gaze for a few seconds before smiling wide. "Hi, I'm Rachel it's nice to meet you." She says shyly, leaning into her mother for support.

"Awe Shelby it's like looking at you all over again. She is definitely your carbon copy." He says in complete wonder.

Shelby smiles and sees her mom kind of linger by the entrance to the kitchen.

Shelby walks over to her mother and brings her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I just wanted her to settle a little bit before I introduced you to her."

Leaning up Grace places a warm hand on her daughter's face lovingly. "I understand sweetie. You were being a mom and thinking of her needs first. And that makes me so very proud." She says, wiping the tears that cascade down Shelby's face.

"Okay enough of all this mushy stuff." Her mother playfully huffed. "Now take me to go meet my granddaughter."

Rachel was still up on top of the counter. She smiled nervously when she noticed her mom and grandmother walking towards her.

"Oh Shelby, she looks just like you at that age." The grandmother gushed. "Hello sweetie. I'm your grandmother. You can call me Grams or my name which is Grace." The older Corcoran woman said adoringly.

"I'm Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you." She looks to both her grandparents. "I never thought I'd actually have grandparents let alone a mom or an aunt." She says in awe.

"Well you do, and we are going to spoil you rotten," Henry says pulling the small girl in for a hug.

She stiffened at first then melted into him. He smelled of peppermint and a lightly scented aftershave. And now she will forever associate that smell with her grandfather.

Shelby watches with a large grin as her parents talk and get to know their only grandchild.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and sees it was her mom. She must have been lost in thought because she didn't even see when her mom moved. "I think the little one is hungry. I heard her stomach growing and she acted as if it was nothing, didn't even bat an eye." Her mother said with concern.

"Crap, I need to make lunch. She is probably starving."

"Did you not feed her breakfast this morning?" Her mother said in a scolding tone.

"Mom. I fed her. She just has a fast metabolism and is always hungry." Shelby huffed, offended that her mother thought she forgot to feed her kid.

Shelby excused herself and made her way over to her daughter. "Hey, bug you want to go help your aunt finish cleaning up the living room? I'm going to make lunch and will call you and Aunt Steph when it's ready."

Nodding she jumped off the counter and ran off into the living room. Shelby was going to scold the young girl but didn't want to embarrass her in front of her parents.

"I'm gonna go help the girls. It looked like a slumber party massacre happened in that living room." Henry says, taking his leave. Truthfully, he just wanted to spend more time with the little one. He loved the fact Rachel loved music and Broadway as much as Shelby did.

"Okay, daddy. Enter at your own risk. That room is a hazardous zone, so be careful." She warned.

Shelby then went to assemble the sandwiches when her mother made a comment. One that did not sit well with her. "Excuse me?" Shelby said with narrowed eyes.

"All I'm saying is you need to set boundaries or she will walk all over you." Her mother said in a condescending tone.

She placed the sandwich she had in her hand down before she addressed her mother. "First of all, she is my child. Second, how I choose to raise or discipline my child does not concern you." Shelby says with a bite.

"Watch your tone, Shelby Nicole. I was simply saying that it was dangerous for her to be leaping off of high places then run in the house."

"Mom I realized what she did, but I did not want to embarrass her in front of you and dad. I will be talking with her about it later okay." Shelby said. "She has been through enough, I- this is her safe place." Shelby chokes out.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I forget sometimes you are an adult. And it will take me some time to now realize you're a mama too." Her mother said. She just wishes Shelby would talk with her sometimes.

Shelby was just about done with setting the food on the table, as her mother was grabbing the tea from the fridge and all the plates and cups.

"I'm going to go get the girls," Grace said once she was done. She wanted to check up on them as well. She knew her youngest had a tendency to leave a mess of a tornado behind everywhere she went.

"Rachel, Stephanie it's time for lunch." Rachel smiles gratefully. She was hungry and this room took a lot of energy to clean. Thankfully, she had her aunt and Pop to help.

"Want a ride Tink?" Stephanie asked.

Scrunching her brows in confusion. "Who's Tink?"

"From Peter Pan. You know the movie?" She sees that her niece shrugged her shoulders in response. "Okay it's a Disney movie, we will have to watch it. Tink is short for Tinkerbell. She is a fairy."

"Oh, okay." She looks down sadly. "I always feel clueless when it comes to movies or social media or just anything in general." She says with a watery glare.

"Oh, babe don't worry about it. No one in this house is going to judge you. This is your safe place." She brings the small girl into a tight hug. "Okay, so you want a ride to the kitchen?"

"Yes please." She nodded, wiping her face then hopped on her aunts back smiling with glee.

They made it halfway to the kitchen down the hall at a fast trot before they were scolded. "No running." Stephanie slowed down and rolled her eyes. Her mother could be such a buzz kill.

Shelby smiled as Stephanie came walking in with Rachel on piggyback. "Hey you two, come sit the food is ready."

Everyone sat at the table eating and talking. Rachel was next to her mom and was enjoying her lunch. "Mama this chicken sandwich is really good."

"I'm glad you like it bug," Shelby said with a smile. "Would you like some more fruit?"

"Yes, please. Can I have some more Pineapple?"

"So Rachel, are you in any activities?" Her grandmother asked. She wanted to know as much as she could. She missed out on 11 years of her grandchild's life and she wasn't going to miss out on anymore.

"Well, sort of. I mean my friends and I are the first Jr. Cheerios." She replied, reaching for her glass of tea and taking a large sip.

"Jr. what?"

"Cheerleading mom, she wants to be a cheerleader when she goes to high school." Shelby clarified.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Her grandpa said happily.

"What about other clubs? Does anything else interest you?" Her grandmother asked inquisitively.

"Sure. Mama just signed me up for dance and gymnastics." She said. "Oh, and mama is also going to give me voice and piano lessons," she said the last bit excitedly.

"Well if anyone should teach you, it's your mama. She is the best singer I know." Her grandpa said smiling fondly at Shelby.

The rest of the afternoon is shared with lots of chatting and getting to know their wonderful granddaughter.

Rachel is ecstatic to have met them. She absolutely loves her grandparents. She spent the evening sitting on her Pop's lap watching the first of many Star Wars movies. Her aunt was laying with her head on Shelby's lap and had her feet resting on her mother's legs.

Rachel wouldn't change anything about this day and couldn't wait to tell her friends about meeting her grandparents.

**Again I apologize for the long wait I'm hoping there aren't any typos or mistakes I was excited and just uploaded. I'm hoping to upload soon. I love reading all of your Reviews so please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well hello, again. I know I haven't posted in a while. So I hope posting back to back will make up for lost time.**

**I want to send out a shout out to Jenmer61977 for being my Beta. Go check out her stories. She is an amazing writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, just the plot. **

"Rachel, do you have all your things packed?" Shelby asked, stopping at the entrance of her daughter's bedroom door.

"Almost" Rachel calls out from the closet.

"Okay remember to double-check your list. Once we leave, I won't be coming back to grab a phone charger or anything else." Shelby said, shaking her head at the grunt she got in response. She made her way back to her own bedroom and began packing.

It had been a month since Rachel met her grandparents, and in that month so much has happened. Shelby finally got full custody of her daughter. All her rights have been reinstated and she couldn't be happier. The small girl also got her dental and physical done during the month.

Her parents made it a point to throw a party with all the family after the final documents were signed. Rachel was just busting at the seams with joy.

Shelby heard her name and was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Mama," Rachel whined. Was her mom going deaf or something?

"Yes, Rachel." Shelby responded with a lifted brow.

"I needed to ask you a question." She said coming into her mom's bedroom and laying on the bed seemingly unaware she was on top of Shelby's clothes.

Rolling her eyes at her daughters' dramatics. "Ask away bug."

"How do you know when someone likes you?" Rachel asked with large inquisitive eyes.

Momentarily stunned. What did her daughter just ask? She couldn't be talking about that _Puck kid? _Could she?

Rolling over on her side and laying her head on hand. "Mama? Did you hear what I said?" Rachel sighs. "Is your age affecting your hearing?" She then asked after a minute of no response from her mother.

"Wait what?" Shelby said, shaking her head. "I'm not that old." She replied, offended.

"Well, you might want to see a doctor or something then." The small girl responded with a shrug and sat up crossing her legs.

"Bug can you repeat what you asked please?" She said, placing her clothes that were currently in her hands down. Therefore giving her daughter her full attention.

"I just, well you know. How do you know when someone likes you?" She asked again, a little more apprehensively this time.

Taking a seat next to her daughter. "Well, bug it depends on the situation." She says gently. "Does this have anything to do with a certain young man who has a mohawk?" Shelby asked with an inquisitive brow.

"Maybe." Rachel shrugged. "It's just that Noah has been nice to me. Well, he's always been nice to me. But Sarah said that he's only being nice to me because to quote her _he wants inside my pants_." She finished with finger-like air quotes.

"Mama what did she mean? Why would he want inside my pants? Do you think he wants to wear my pants? I don't think they'd fit him." Rachel asked her mom, her face staunching in confusion.

"She said what?" Shelby shouted. But soon apologized for frightening her kid. She was trying to compartmentalize how to even broach this subject. Her kid was only 11 years old. She honestly thought she had a few more years to explain or bring up that specific topic.

"Mama, you look kind of pale. Should I go call grams?" Rachel suggested standing.

"Mama?" She said leaning her head on her mom's forehead when she didn't get a response.

Snapping out of the mental fog she was in. She locked eyes with her baby's worried brown orbs. "I'm okay babe. There is no need to call grams." She replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay if you are sure." She said in a skeptical tone.

Rachel turned her head in the direction of her phone ringing. Santana's ringtone could be heard across the hall. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk with San and finish packing my stuff." She said leaning over to kiss her mom on the cheek and run out of the room.

Shelby sighed in relief. Hoping her kid didn't bring up the topic of boys anytime soon. She felt like she needed a drink. Or maybe she would call her sister. Yeah, that's what she would do, now where was her phone.

The evening passed quickly. Both mother and daughter pre-packed their things and all that needed to be packed were their personal chargers and small things they would take with them the day of their trip.

"Rach, it's almost ten. What are you still doing on your phone?" Shelby asked, walking into the room hands on her hips.

Rachel looked up for a second and then looked back at her phone only to burst into a fit full of laughter.

Rolling her eyes. Shelby made her way over to her daughter's bed and took the phone out of Rachel's hands.

"Mama," Rachel whined with a scowl. "I was watching that." She pouted.

"Rachel, it's past your bedtime and you know you're not allowed to play with your phone past 9 p.m." Shelby scolded.

Rachel crossed her arms and leveled her mom with a glare. She wanted to finish watching her tik-tok videos.

"Rachel," Shelby said in warning. She rarely had to scold or raise her voice to her daughter. But she assumed the honeymoon phase was coming to an end soon much to her dismay.

"Shelby." The small girl countered with a lifted eyebrow in challenge.

Narrowing her gaze, Shelby leaned in closer to Rachel. "Rachel you have 2 seconds to drop the attitude before I call Sue and inform her you will not be going this weekend." She said firmly.

She watched as the small girl's entire demeanor changed.

Rachel's eyes watered and lips began to tremble, right before she burst into tears.

Crap she made her kid cry. Shelby brought the small girl into a hug and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

As soon as Rachel calmed down enough, she opened the blankets to tuck the small girl in bed. "Okay bug, no more tears," Shelby said, wiping the small girl's face with some tissue.

"I'm sorry mama." Rachel said leaning into her mom's chest.

"Thank you for apologizing," Shelby said, holding Rachel tighter.

"Listen, babe, I'm not too happy with your behavior earlier. I know you were caught up in whatever it was you were watching. But it was already almost an hour past your bedtime. And you know my rules about your phone after 9 p.m." She sighs when she feels Rachel nod.

She knew had she replied to her mother the same way Rachel just did, she would be in loads of trouble.

"Baby can you sit up for a minute." She needed to talk with her kid.

Once Rachel was sitting, she sighed inwardly. She hated to make her kid cry. Or upset her in any way. "Honey the way you spoke to me was not okay."

"I know mama. I said I was sorry." She said with a sad pout.

Damn look away, look away. That pout was going to be her undoing. Taking a shuddering breath, "Yes I know Rach. But there needs to be a consequence." Oh my God, Rachel's bottom lip is trembling. Okay take another deep breath she coached herself.

Stealing her resolve. "Because you were on your phone past your curfew, I am taking your phone away for the night. And because you gave me an attitude, I'm keeping it tomorrow as well." She said firmly but gently.

She watched as the small girl's head bowed sadly. Damn, she felt like crap. But knew if she didn't stay consistent then Rachel would never take her seriously.

"Okay bug let's get ready for bed." Shelby coaxed gently. Nodding the small girl lays her head on her pillow with a sigh.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly in an unsure tone.

Her heart broke at the sight before her. Damn being a parent sucked sometimes. "I was never mad babe. Just disappointed in your behavior. But it has been dealt with and it's in the past."

She leaned down and kissed the small girl's head lovingly. "Okay baby girl, let's cuddle for a bit and I'll sing to you."

"Can you sleep with me?" Rachel asked with wide hopeful eyes. She was kind of mad at herself for giving Shelby an attitude, and as a result, got her phone confiscated. But she summarizes that It could have been worse. But she really just wanted her mom's love and affection.

"Of course, bug." Shelby said with a wide smile. She was happy that Rachel wasn't all that sad anymore, and just wanted to cuddle.

Shelby held Rachel and sang until she fell asleep. Only then did she let her silent tears fall. She felt horrible for having to punish her. But felt a sense of relief when all Rachel wanted to do was cuddle with her after.

* * *

The morning seemed to fly by, and Rachel was getting more and more anxious about the upcoming trip to sectionals.

"Hey Rachie." Brittany greeted with a large grin.

"Hello, Britt." The small girl replied, closing her locker.

"I can't believe we are leaving this evening. I'm so excited." The tall blonde exclaimed, jumping in place with excitement.

"Me too." Rachel said with a matching smile.

The girls made their way to their Spanish class before the late bell rang. Rachel took her seat in the middle of the class followed by Brittany. They both spoke quietly until Mr. Schuester came into the classroom.

"Good morning class. I hope everyone is ready for the weekend." He says sitting down at his desk. He zeroed in on Rachel's and Brittany's Jr. letterman jackets and inwardly scowled.

For the whole week, all her teachers got emails stating her name change. It felt nice to hear her new name being called by her teachers with her mom's last name. It made her feel more connected to her. The only one who hadn't gotten the memo was Mr. Schue.

"Rachel Berry." Mr. Schue called.

Mentally facepalming. Rachel refused to respond to her former name.

"Rachel, did you hear me call your name?" He asked. After not responding, "Rachel?" He huffed out when he yet again got no reaction or response from the small girl.

Finally making eye contact with her teacher, she squares her shoulders before she speaks. "I heard you say my first name."

"What do you mean, just your first name?" He asked in confusion.

"My name is Rachel Corcoran, Mr. Schue." She stated pointedly.

"Yeah Mr. Schue, all her teachers know. They all got emails at the beginning of the week." Brittany says in a duh like tone.

He was not aware of Rachel's name change. "Well, I didn't know." He rarely checked his emails.

The class goes smoothly until Mr. Schue sets up partners for the last 30 minutes of class to go over past tenses and action verbs.

"Mr. Schue I would appreciate it if you could call me by my legal name please." She reminded him kindly when he called out partners for the day.

He grumbled in annoyance. He honestly kept forgetting. At the same time though she made him look like a complete idiot in front of the other students.

"Rachel can you please not interrupt my class." He stated.

"I'm not interrupting. I'm just simply stating facts." She responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, you can stay for detention after school." He replied in a huff.

Rachel wanted to yell and storm out of class. But knew her mom wouldn't be too happy about it. Sighing she sat back for the rest of class and just ignored the teacher. She already knew the language and was just passing time till the bell rang.

Rachel spent lunch informing her friends of what took place. Brittany also helped in retelling what happened. By the end both Quinn and Santana were pissed.

"Okay let's change the subject. I don't want to discuss this anymore." The small brunette states leaning her face on one of her hands.

"Okay, Rae." Quinn said, rubbing a hand on her arm comforting her.

The girls chatted about the trip they were going to take this weekend and about all the fun they were going to have. The girls noticed Rachel barely touched her lunch but didn't want to push her and would let Shelby handle it if she didn't eat by dinner time.

* * *

It was the last class of the day and Shelby was ready for it to be over. They had a few things to take care of before they met up with Sue at the high school.

She did notice Rachel being a bit withdrawn. But would ask her about it after class was over.

"Okay class, I want the rest of the book read by this weekend along with a 2-page paper summarizing the book. Due Tuesday."

The bell rang and all the kids practically stumbled over each other to leave and start their weekend.

"Hey bug, you ready to go?" Shelby asked. She picked up on the nervousness in her daughter right away and hoped nothing serious happened.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Shelby said, bringing the small girl into a hug.

Her concern grew more when she heard her daughter sniffle. "Okay, you need to tell me what has made you so upset babe?" Shelby says. Not liking the fact her child was unsettled in the slightest.

"You're gonna be mad at me." She sobbed out.

Thankfully all the kids left the classroom. She took a seat on her chair and brought her daughter to sit on her lap.

"Okay bug calm down." She said softly. "Now tell me what's wrong." She encouraged gently.

Rachel pulled out of the crook of her mom's neck. "Mr. Sc-schue g-gave me detention after school." She said in a broken voice.

"Can you tell me why?"

"He kept calling me Rachel Berry. After I already told him nicely that my name changed." She replied sadly. She didn't want to be in trouble. She really wanted to go to the competition with the cheerios this weekend.

"Did he say why exactly he gave you detention?" She asked calmly but, on the inside, she wanted to rip Will Schuester to bits. She knew all the teachers got the email earlier this week.

"Yes, he said I needed to not interrupt his class." Rachel said with her head down. She was scared of seeing her mom's angry glare.

Taking a deep breath. She tried really hard to not blow up. Lifting her little girl's chin so she could maintain eye contact. "Listen bug, all I want to know is if you were rude or disrespectful in any way?"

Jutting out her lip slightly, before speaking. "Well, I did ignore him when he called my name the first time." She said with a shrug.

At the glare, her mom was sending her huffed. "Mama he had all week to read my name change in the emails." She whines.

"All my other teachers have called me by my legal name. He seemed to be the only one who didn't get the memo." She exclaimed exasperated.

"Okay babe you need to calm down I will take care of this." She said firmly.

"But don't we need to get things ready to meet up with coach Sue." Rachel questions with a frown.

"Don't you worry about it." She said, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Shelby had instructed Rachel to meet Santana by her locker and then wait for her in the office.

"So, what do you think is going on in there?" Rachel asked discreetly pointing to the principal's office.

"Who knows, but they sound like they are in a heated conversation for sure," Santana said, wishing she had some popcorn or something.

Before Rachel could say anything, Mr. Schuster walked briskly past them. But not before sending a glare in her direction and making his way out the door.

"Rach, San, let's go," Shelby said walking towards them.

Rachel peered up at her mom with worried filled eyes.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong," Shelby said firmly. Already reading her daughter's demeanor.

Shelby led the girls to her car, and they made quick work of getting last minute things for the trip.

* * *

"Okay girls, let's help the other's load up the bus," Shelby instructed both Rachel and Santana. When they arrived at the high school parking lot.

"So, you think you're going to win sectionals?" Shelby asked Sue.

"We don't lose." She said confidently.

"You know she looks like your mini-me." Sue said pointing to Rachel across the parking lot.

"Yeah, she does," Shelby said with a large smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I just wanted to keep her to myself for a while." She said, sending Sue an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me to begin with." Sue said sincerely.

Out of nowhere, Rachel came running up to Shelby full force. Luckily, Shelby has fast reflexes.

"Hey, bug." She said catching and kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Mama look at what coach Sue gave us." She exclaimed, opening up the duffel bag. She showed her mom the sweats, shirts, shorts, underclothes, and much more.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, we all got them," Santana said walking up behind Rachel.

Looking at Sue. "That was sweet of you."

"I'm not sweet." Sue scowled. The girls giggled.

"Sure you're not," Shelby said with a smirk.

"I wanted all the girls to match," Sue says dismissively. "Now let's head on the bus. We should make it to the hotel in about 3 hours."

Once everyone is inside the bus Sue takes it as her cue to explain what is to happen. "Okay ladies. To everyone who doesn't know. This is Ms. Corcoran and Ms. Fabray. They will both be chaperoning." Sue said. She then went on to say, when they would check in that they would either order room service or go down to the restaurant the hotel provided.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay?" Brittany asked with concern once they were seated comfortably on the bus.

"I'm fine Britt I just have a small headache." She said with a small smile.

"Did you want me to go get mama S?"

Shaking her head. "No, I'm okay." She replied softly. "Really Britt if it gets to be too much I will go to my mom." She told the tall blonde.

Nodding her head in understanding, but not at all convinced. Brittany will give her until they get to the hotel. But after that, she was going to inform mama S.

Judy sat next to Shelby and was scrolling on her phone when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"I'm kind of hungry, do you have any snacks?" Quinn asked her mom with a pout. She hadn't eaten since lunch and was starving.

"I might babe, let me look in my purse."

Quinn nodded an ok and said she would wait for her in her seat in the back.

Crap the mom thought as she fumbled through her purse. She didn't pack any snacks with her. She looked to Shelby who seemed lost in her own world at the moment while looking out the window.

"Shell?"

"Hmm." She said, turning to face her friend.

"You don't have any snacks packed by any chance?"

"What?" She replied, shaking her head. "Yes, I have some." Shelby reached over to the small bag housing her snacks for the kids.

She handed Judy 4 bags of cinnamon graham crackers and 4 juice boxes and a bag to throw their trash away.

When Judy returned, she told Shelby how Rachel looked kind of off.

Shelby saw they had about an hour left before they arrived at the hotel. So she grabbed her small bag and headed to where her daughter was seated.

She had Brittany move to sit where she had sat next to Judy and taken a seat next to Rachel.

She combed some hair aside from Rachel's face. "Hey love, how are you feeling?"

Rachel turned to see her mom next to her. Where did Britt go? After her shock wore off her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, baby come here." Shelby coaxed gently. Bringing the small girl into her arms.

"Mama my head hurts." Rachel cried into her mom's chest.

"Shh, I got you." Shelby cooed. Leaning over Shelby grabbed her small bag pulling out a water bottle and some Tylenol.

"Here baby take these," Shelby said, placing the pills in Rachel's hand and giving her the water bottle.

For the rest of the ride to the hotel, Shelby had Rachel take a nap, hoping her headache went away.

Rachel stirred when she felt warm lips on her forehead. "Mama?" She questions drowsy.

"Hey, bug we are a block away from the hotel. How are you feeling?" She asked combing some hair away from the small girl's face.

"Better thank you." Then her stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?"

"Yes." She said with a pout.

"Okay well let's help unload and we can settle inside the room and order room service and watch a movie," Shelby said standing up and stretching.

Before they all knew it, all the luggage was unloaded. And all four girls were bunked on one bed waiting for the food to arrive.

Rachel was halfway through her hamburger when she leaned her upper body beside her mom.

"Are you full baby?"

"No, I just wanted to cuddle really quick." She says with a smile.

"Awe baby." Shelby cooed and kissed her forehead.

"Mama S can we go check out that record store across the street tomorrow?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"If we have time either Judy or I will walk you down and let you explore." She saw all the girls' faces light up. "But, under no circumstances are you to go without permission or without an adult." She held out a hand silencing any complaints. "I mean it. We are in a new town, and I don't want any of you wandering off." Shelby said firmly.

All the girls nodded in understanding. They wanted nothing to do with getting caught disobeying Shelby's orders.

The hotel room had two beds and one pull out sofa. Shelby and Rachel shared one bed, Judy and Quinn shared the other bed, and Brittany and Santana shared the pull-out. By 9 p.m. all the girls had passed out. Mostly due to the food coma but both moms were happy they were asleep. Everyone was due at 9:30 a.m. for practice and the girls were going to watch.

* * *

"Hey small fry, come sit down already," Santana said tugging the small girl by the hand and leading her to a spot on a bench, directly in front of where the McKinley High Cheerios were going to practice.

The practice went amazingly. Rachel was in awe. The stunts and the entire routine, in general, it was so thought out. Their routine was added in last and it looked amazing. Rachel couldn't wait till she was in cheerleading.

Some of the girls from the team walked towards them. "So, you're the Jr. High girls Coach has been going on about." A tall red-headed girl said.

"Yeah, that's us." Santana said in a neutral tone. Though she lifted her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hey, Ashley quit scaring off the Jr. Cheerios with your face," Frannie said from behind. Full-on smirk playing at her lips.

"Bite me, Fabray." Ashley countered.

"Not without a penicillin shot first." The tall blonde said in mock disgust.

"Hey, you two losers get your butts back on the mat and keep practicing," Sue shouts into the megaphone.

The girls laugh quietly as the older cheerleaders run back to the gym mat.

"Hey girls how are you enjoying the practice?" Shelby asked, taking a seat next to them.

"It's awesome mama S." Brittany said, eyes never leaving the group of girls practicing in front of them.

The girls stay for another hour until Sue calls for a 30-minute break for rehydration and a small snack.

Rachel is almost done with her grapes when Santana leans over to take the last one. Scowling the small brunette looks like she is ready to pounce.

Santana being the faster one, jets as quickly as possible in an attempt to evade her small but very fast friend. "Santana Marie, I'm going to kill you," Rachel says chasing after the taller girl.

"I like to see you try short-stack." Santana playfully teases.

"My money is on Rae," Quinn says.

"Santana gots it in the bag," Fan says, sitting beside her little sister watching the scene unfold.

Both moms shake their heads but enjoy the scene before them. Soon the other two blondes join, and laughter fills the room.

"All right let's get practice moving along," Sue shouts. "Oh, and since the four of you have so much energy you can join the cheerios in warmups and complete the stunt side by side almost like a mirror image.

Shelby watches as the girls work out and then her eyes bug out when she sees her daughter tossed in the air twice before landing on top being held by her feet.

"Shelby? How are you not freaking out right now?" Judy asked, alarmed.

"Believe me I'm seconds away from pulling Rachel aside and making her sit next to me until she's 80." She said anxiously. It didn't bother too much before when she was practicing at the camp. But for some other reason watching her up on the stage with about 30 cheerios made it all the more real for the concerned mother.

She watches Rachel hand one of the older cheerios her phone. She then sees her and Quinn tossed in the air, side by side like in the last bit of the routine but then they add in a second twist and then tossed one more time and caught and landed on their feet.

All the older cheerios are cheering, and Sue looks like she is in complete shock of what she just witnessed.

Both Judy and Shelby snap out of their shock and make their way over to their daredevil duo.

Rachel was smiling wide and completely unaware of the stormy look her mama had and was heading her way.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that worked." The small girl said disbelievingly.

"Yeah there was only one small tremble, and Quinn was a beat behind. But other than that, it was an awesome addition to the routine." Frannie said, looking at the small girl's phone replaying the video.

Before Rachel or Quinn can respond both mothers grab their kids and tug them back to the benches in the front row.

"Mom."

"Mama."

Both girls protested at the same time. They were just getting started. It was so embarrassing both girls thought.

Rachel and Quinn looked up at their clearly upset mothers. Not understanding what they did wrong.

"Mama?" Rachel questions nervously.

Sighing Shelby knew she was overreacting. So she took a deep breath before she spoke. "Rachel, what on earth possessed you to try and rework the original stunt?"

Tilting her head to the side. Rachel really tried to understand why her mom was so worried. "The routine needed something else." She shrugged.

"And when Britt suggested the changes, we thought why not give them a try," Quinn said.

"Yeah, we tried explaining it to the other girls, but they just looked as confused as we felt trying to explain it." Rachel piped in.

"Okay well, next time you feel the need to try a new routine with the cheerios lets us in on it. You both gave me a mini-stroke just watching you being flung into the air not once, not twice, but three times. And then you two added that backflip twist thingy at the end." Judy exclaimed in a scolding tone. She then pulled Quinn into a tight hug and sent her off to sit on the bench with a hard swat to her bottom for scaring her into an early grave.

Rachel looked on wide-eyed and scared before being brought into a tight but warm hug of her own. "I'm sorry I worried you mama." The small girl said with tear-filled eyes.

"Just ask or give us a warning next time. I was just getting used to the first set of stunts you did at camp. And then you go and add more flips and twists." Shelby said.

Nodding the small girl leans in for another second before Shelby pulls her out of the hug and much like Judy had she sent her off to sit next to Quinn with a light but firm swat to her bottom as well.

Rubbing her bottom with a pout the small girl runs to the bench and sits next to Quinn and leans into her for comfort.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn smiles at the pout forming on the small brunette's face. "Stop pouting, you're not in trouble, it was just a warning swat okay," Quinn explains gently.

Leaning up and taking her eyes off of her mom and Sue talking to give Quinn her undivided attention. "A warning swat? What does that even mean?" She asked with a frown. That didn't sound good.

"It means to tread lightly. And be on your best behavior." She describes.

"Yeah, like if you were to throw a fit, talkback, or cop an attitude most likely your butt will not be feeling so comfortable sitting down afterward," Santana explains sitting down beside the small girl and throwing an arm over her shoulder.

She leaned into Santana and got lost in her thoughts. She vowed to behave and not have anything to do with Shelby's left hand. Even though her bottom doesn't hurt or even sting. She isn't chancing her ability to sit comfortably for anything at this point.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Sue," Shelby said unconvincingly.

"Come on. My girls are well trained and will be there to catch the girls." Sue said

Sighing, "Fine. But if any of the girls get injured, I will choke you." Shelby threatened.

"Ooo I'm shaking." Sue taunts with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Shelby turned and walked back to Judy and explained what was going to happen. Then she made her way to the girls who were adamantly talking about the routine.

"Girls," Shelby said, gaining the group's attention. "I wanted to inform you that Sue loved your new add in's and is going to want you to practice with the cheerios until they get it right." She says. Seeing all the girl's eyes light up.

"Really?" Rachel asked, walking up close to her mom, and leaning her body on top of her chest.

"Yes, bug. Really." Shelby says with a laugh, running her hands down the small girls back.

"But you said you didn't feel comfortable with me being tossed so high in the air." Rachel said with a frown.

"I'm still not comfortable. I may never be. But I know you love it, so I will try my best to keep my worries under wraps."

The girls spend the rest of the hour training with the cheerios until their practice time is up. And all head out for lunch before the competition later that afternoon.

* * *

"Okay everyone gather round," Sue shouts. "I want to say that everyone here worked hard, and I expect from the lack of talent I just witnessed out there on the mat. That you all will win."

Everyone cheered and separated before stretching and getting ready to go out there and perform. The cheerios already knew they had it in the bag. Their routine was the best so far.

All the girls watched with excitement in their eyes. They screamed and cheered at the end. All in all, it was a good day.

**Hope you enjoyed this update, please R&R. **


End file.
